A Love That Never Alters
by CloisLover94
Summary: Lois and Clark are married and they have welcomed a new baby to their family, but something happens which makes Clark leave. Four years later he's returned but is it too late for Lois' forgiveness?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Her body trembled when the doctor told her it was over, she no longer had to push. Lois finally let her entire body crumble as her back fell on the hard, but warm chest of the love of her life. Clark let Lois' head lay back whilst squeezing her hand of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. She turned her head upwards to look into his beautiful green eyes, exhausted, but all the while happy. She smiled back at him.

"You did amazing babe! It's okay now." Said Clark, brushing off her bangs from her sweaty forehead.

Gasping, Lois managed to get out her words, "We did it Clark." Clark smiled at her with much affection and bent his head to kiss her, cupping her face as she grabbed on to his arm. It wasn't until they heard a cry of a little baby boy when they broke their kiss and looked at each other with wide eyes.

Dr. Emil was cleaning off the little being on another table. He wrapped him in a clean white blanket and handed him off to his mother, "A perfectly healthy child... with a couple of future special abilities of course." He said as he gently laid the baby in Lois' arms, who's jaw dropped as she finally got to hold and see her new born for the first time.

Clark was holding back tears of joy as his baby was squirming and crying in his mother's arms, "Oh my god Lois. Look what we made!"

Lois started crying and laughing at the same time, "Ohh hi baby." She cooed, "Welcome to the world Christopher Jonathan Kent!" she rocked the baby to stop him from crying and positions him to face Clark, "Look it's your daddy." She looked up at Clark and smiled at the start of a new life, hoping she would always stay as happy as she is now, as long as she had her family.

**Chapter 1**

It was an early morning at the Kent farm, Lois woke up from a not so much of a beauty sleep. She fixed herself up some coffee in the kitchen when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips brushing against her neck as he kissed her down to her shoulders. "Mmm morning husband." She whispered.

Clark's lips went up to her ear, nibbling it as he said, "Morning wife. What are you doing up so early?" He took the cup of coffee out of her hands, took a sip and gave it back. He turned to sit at the kitchen table.

Lois turned around, "I never went to bed so technically I didn't wake up. I'm STILL up."

Clark chuckled, "Chris kept you awake again?"

"Every night! When does it end." Lois pouted as she approached Clark and sat on his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Why don't you wake me up? I could've helped."

"Smallville, I'm sure the baby's not crying because he want his dad to give him flying lessons. He's hungry ALL the time. Besides, you've had long nights saving the world, I don't want to keep you up more than you should. We probably lack the same amount of sleep anyways. Only it's for different reasons."

Clark chuckled, "Trust me, I wouldn't mind taking care of him while you get your sleep, you need it. I notice you haven't had any since you had Chris. Is everything okay?"

Lois gulped, wondering if she should tell him, but she did anyways, "Not really. I keep having this dream, it changes sometimes, but it's basically the same idea. I'm with Chris, and you're there, but you're far away from us. I keep trying to run towards you but you keep getting farther and farther away from me. And then you fade. Right in front of me. You're just gone." She closed her eyes, shuddering from the memory.

Clark stroked her arm, "It was just a dream. It's never going to come true."

Lois lifted her head up so fast it made Clark jump, she cupped his face with both her hands, "Promise me. Promise me you'll never leave me. No matter what."

Clark held on to her hands and gripped them tightly against his face, "I promise. I'm not leaving you." She nodded her head, but couldn't shake the feeling she had. That everything _wasn't_ going to be okay. Clark pulled her face towards his and kissed her hard, he pulled her body closer to his as she gripped his hair. She slid her tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his. His hand went to her robe as he slid it off her, he slid his hands under her shirt and caressed her back when they heard Chris cry out from the baby monitor. They stared at each other when Clark laughed and leaned his forehead against her chest. Lois caressed his hair, chuckling.

"And so it begins...again." She heads upstairs and picks up Chris from his crib, "Come here baby. I got you." She rocked him back and forth and headed to the bathroom to change him. She came downstairs from a now refreshed baby.

Clark walked towards his two most prized possessions, he held out his arms as Lois handed their son to him, "And how did my little Superman sleep?"

Lois laughed, "Better than his parents I'll guarantee you that!" Clark laughed and kissed his son's cheek when Chloe entered the house.

"How's it going Mr and Mrs. Kent?" She looked at Chris in Clark's arms and gave the biggest smile, "And baby Kent of course!" She stroked his head with her hand as he squirmed in Clark's arms. Chloe shook her head as she stared at her nephew in awe, "I swear to god I can't get over the fact how adorable he is! He going to make one charmer when he gets older."

"Oh I don't think so! I'm gonna smother this kid so much that no girl will ever be good enough for him." Said Lois with a sneer.

Clark narrowed his eyes, "I'll remember to mention that when I give the speech at his wedding."

Lois laughed, "Pleeeasee if anyone's giving the speech it's gonna be me. You just sit there and look pretty Smallville."

Chloe smiled, "Looks like you guys have big plans for this little one."

"Where's Oliver?" Clark asked when Lois handed him a bottle to feed Chris.

"He's in Gotham City investigation some homicides where the perpetrator's have been caught and safely secured in jail thanks to a mysteriously masked vigilante."

"Vigilante? Does he have any leads?"

"Nothing yet, only the fact that he uses fancy gadgets and looks somewhat similar to a bat. Watchtower is securing surveillance in Gotham. We don't exactly know what his intentions are. He's pretty good at hiding behind the shadows."

"Weren't we like that too?" said Clark.

Chloe nodded, "Times are different now. We may need his help as well. If we find out who he is, we could form an alliance. He could be a part of the team."

"Chloe we don't even know which side he's on. Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet first we need to know if we can trust him."

"I know that Clark, but all he's been doing is fighting crime just like the rest of us. Why would he be nothing more than an ally?"

Lois was thinking for a while during the conversation and added, "Maybe they might have some scoop about him at the Planet. I might go check it out."

"Aren't you still on maternity leave?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lois doesn't think so. It seems every day she manages to end up at work or on her laptop with Chris on her lap writing a story." Clark said with a chuckle.

Lois shrugged, "Reporters blood never leaves me I guess." Chloe laughed at the remark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oliver returned from Gotham City and was meeting up with Clark at Watchtower after he just saved a bus crash in Metropolis.

"Oliver what did you find out?"

"Unfortunately nothing much. All I found out was that he dresses up like a bat and has a heavy duty car. I crossed paths with him when I followed a scene of a crime. He knew I was Green Arrow. Told me to call him Batman. I asked him to join us. He fled the scene when Gotham's finest showed up. That was the last I saw of him."

"Well we know him as Batman, that's a start I guess." Clark looked disappointed at the lack of info.

"He knows he can trust us Clark. Something tells me we'll he from him again. We have bigger problems to worry about close to home."

"What is it?"

"It's Lex, Clark. He's been working on a secret Luthorcorp project and it involves meteor rock bombs. I'm worried he might target Superman with those bombs." He gestured towards Clark.

"I can handle Lex. I'll look into it."

"Clark what if he finds out your identity? He could target Lois and Chris for that matter. I know Lex and he wouldn't be making a weapon for Superman if he knew you would dodge it."

"That's not gonna happen. I won't let anything happen to Lois and the baby. I'll see what I can find from Luthorcorp and hopefully destroy the project before it's finished."

"Just be careful Clark."

"I always am Oliver."

Clark entered Luthorcorp, trying to find out anything he can about the new project. He was at a dead end. It was until he stumbled into Lex. Clark was in his Superman costume so Lex didn't recognize him. "Well well." Lex started walking towards him. "Who would've thought I would have the exclusive honour of having Superman voluntarily walk into my office, uninvited."

"What kind of project are you creating Lex?"

"Wish I knew what you were talking about."

"Kryptonite bombs. I know you're creating them. You need to stop this before it turns ugly."

"Well thanks for the warning but as you can see, I don't have any kryptonite bombs hiding in my pockets so tell your sources to check again. Last time I checked you need a warrant to come into my office and since you are neither in the police jurisdiction nor have a warrent for that matter, I'd say your work is done here. Get out of my office Kent." Clark narrowed his eyes at him and super sped away. Lex smirked to himself at the satisfaction of Superman's reckless mistake that was just made. He went to his desk and picked up his phone to make a call, when the line answered he simply said, "Perform the launch."

Clark was flying across Metropolis, using his super hearing to listen to any trouble happening. He couldn't get the encounter with Lex out of his head. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't make it out. He kept thinking about the conversation, wondering if Lex was trying to hide a message in it. Nothing happened though. Nothing unusual, he simply said _Get out of my office- _Wait! No it can't be! He didn't just say that. He said, _Get out of my office KENT._ Clark was still dressed as Superman when he spoke to Lex, and he called him Kent. He knows he's Clark. He knows who he is. "LOIS!" He flew as fast as he could back to Smallville as the sun was about to set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Back at the Kent farm..._

Lois was washing dishes when she heard Chris fuss in the crib she had in the living room. She went towards him when he started screaming as hard as he could, crying. She had never heard him cry like that before. She started getting worried, and picked him up rocking him, trying to calm him down but nothing would work. "What's wrong Chris?" She started to get really worried, when she heard a noise, it was a faint but noticeable descending whistling sound. Lois was an army brat, she knew that sound from anywhere. She kept hold of Chris tightly and started to run towards the door when a flash of light appeared in front of the house and an explosion appeared. Lois flew back against the floor, her head banged against the floor, but she shielded Chris and made sure he didn't get hurt. He was screaming louder than ever. Lois limped outside and saw a huge hole on the field with fire surrounding it. Lois looked in shock at all the green kryptonite surrounding the explosion. "Oh my god. That explains why you're screaming Chris. The meteor rock is affecting you!"

Lois started panicking, there was too much meteor rock and she had to get Chris away from it or he'll die. She started running to the back of the house to get out the door. As soon as she got outside she heard the familiar whistling noise again, she slowly turns her head up when she sees three bombs, coming towards the Kent farm. Lois gasps and starts running as fast as she can with Chris in her arms. One by one, the bombs start exploding around her. Lois falls to the ground screaming and covers Chris under her, shielding him from the kryptonite, but knowing full well it won't be enough. After hearing the three explosions, Lois gets up and notices Chris isn't crying nor moving for that matter. "NO!" she screams and starts running away from the site. As she's running, she's screaming out Clark's name over and over hoping he would hear. Losing her balance, Lois trips on a rock and starts falling forward. She's about to hit the ground when a pair of arms catches her.

She looks up to see a distraught and agonizing Clark look down at her in shock. "C-Clark! Clark take him!" she hands Chris to Clark and pushes him away. "Take him, he's not breathing! It's the kryptonite! You need to take him away from here! Go to Emil and then come back, just take him first!" Lois was pleading him to go as Clark did as told.

He flew to Met. Gen where Emil was waiting, "YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"Clark what happened?" Emil asked in shock at Clark's facial expression, he looked like he was going insane.

"He's been infected with Kryptonite... I'm sorry I can't talk I have to go!"Clark didn't have time to tell Emil the full story, he super sped back to Smallville where Lois was, who had walked most of the way from the wreckage. Clark ran to her and grabbed her into an embrace, "It's okay! You're okay now." Clark was soothing a distraught Lois as he was watching the Kent farm in flames. Clark uses his super breath to blow out the fire to see the remains of the farm. That didn't matter to him though. He almost just lost his family and it was because of him. Because of his reckless mistake for not realizing Lex had found out his identity just by taking a hunch. He was furious at Lex, ready to kill him, but he was more angry with himself for being so reckless after all these years of keeping his identity a secret, and his biggest enemy now knows. This is how far Lex will go.

"Clark how's Chris?" Lois asks, her face covered with dirt and her own blood, tears are filling her eyes which made it hard to see. It hurt Clark to see Lois like this.

He fell in front of her on his knees, cupping her face, he was so relieved she was okay, but it was too close. He was too close to losing her. Clark sighed, "I don't know, Emil is taking care of him. I-I think he'll be okay." He pressed his forehead against hers, Lois was in shock of what had happened, she had been to many base camps with the General, but nothing like this. This was directed at her and her son. She shuddered at the thought of Chris' screams of pain against the meteor rock. "C'mon, let's take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Lois said shaking her head.

Clark x-rayed her, "Honey you're in shock. You've cracked your ribs from the impact of the explosion. You need to get treated at the hospital. Come on, Chris is waiting for us." At the mention of her son, Lois agreed as Clark picked her up and sped to Met. Gen where she was treated.

Later that night, Clark was standing by Emil, pacing back and forth as his son was being examined and treated. Clark gave some of his own blood to enhance the treatment. "It seems to be working slowly but surely Clark. Chris will be in perfect health in no time."

Clark pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved, but stressed at reliving what he had witnessed when he flew back to Smallville to make sure his family was safe. Chloe and Oliver had entered the room, worried looks on their faces. Chloe ran to Clark and embraced him, "Clark what happened?"

Clark gulped, "Lex found out my identity. He launched Kryptonite bombs at Lois and Chris. They're fine but... it was too close."

"Oh my god" Chloe gasped.

"You were right Oliver. I should have been more careful. I was so reckless. I went to Luthorcorp and spoke to Lex. As usual he denied it all but he figured me out. I don't know. I guess he always had a hunch Superman and Clark Kent are the same but... I gave myself away. He called me Kent and I didn't even realize it. Didn't deny it because it was a reflex. Anyone calls you by your name and you answer to it right? Still... I've been doing this for years and I slipped up. I let my invincibility get the best of me and it almost cost the lives of my family!" Clark leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

Oliver grabbed his friends arm, "Clark, I know you. You aren't the kind of person who easily slips up. Luthor played a simple mind trick on you. You can't keep your guard up all the time. Now that he knows we need to stop him. All you need to do is be there for your wife and son. It's gonna be okay Clark. You have us too. A whole team that's willing to vouch for you. You can't beat yourself up about this man. These kinds of things happen."

Clark gave Oliver a small smile, "It just reminds me of how much a danger I truly am to Lois. If _anyone_ should find out about me, it's her they'll go after! I've been blinded by that this whole time! Lex isn't gonna stop Oliver."

"Clark what's done is done. Go be with Lois right now. Don't worry about Lex, let us deal with him. You've been through enough." Chloe comforted her best friend, Clark nodded and headed to Lois' room.

Lois was resting when she felt a hand stroking her hair, she opened her eyes to see Clark's distressed look stare back at her. Lois stroked his face, worried the worst had happened, her heart started beating fast. Hearing her heart beat race, Clark grabbed Lois' hand and whispered, "He's fine, Emil's taking care of him. I gave him some of my blood and he's healing. He's gonna be alright Lois."

Lois sighed of relief, Clark kissed her hand, her eyebrows furrowed at him, "Why do you look so sad then?"

Clark shook his head, "You almost died cause of me. Because Lex knows my secret."

Lois was stunned, "Lex knows? He did this?" Clark just nodded, Lois breathed hard, "That bastard."

Clark stroked her hair, "I'm gonna try and fix it Lois. I'm gonna make sure this never happens to you again."

Lois sighed, "As long as I have you, we'll be okay Clark." Clark still looked sad Lois lifted his head with her finger, "Look at me Clark. I'm alive. We survived Lex's attack. We need to stop him before he does it again. We just need to stick together." She stroked his face, "All three of us."

Clark smiled and nodded, "You want some company?" he said point at her hospital bed. He didn't want to talk about Lex with Lois. He just wanted to be as close with her as he could.

Lois smiled, "I'm sure I have room for you in here." Clark grinned and crawled on the bed with Lois on top of him. He cuddled her gently and kissed her forehead, Lois wrapped her arms around him, "I love you Lois."

"I love you Clark."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Two days later_

"You ready?" said Clark as he entered Lois' room with a bouquet of flowers.

Lois grinned, "Lilies, my favourite. Thank you Clark." Clark kissed her gently cupping her face. When he released her he held her hand as they went to retrieve their son and check out of the hospital.

"Seems like the Kent's can't get enough of the hospital these days" Emil joked to which Lois laughed, but Clark didn't react, he was stiff as he held on to his son making sure he was safe in his arms, to which Clark even doubted he was.

Lois touched his arm, catching his attention, "Ready to go Clark."

Clark stared back at his wife for a long time, memorizing her face, her features, her beautiful smile, he finally replied, "Yeah, let's go." Lois was confused at his expression, she could tell he was still worried.

As Clark was driving the truck, Lois realized something, "Wait. Where are we going Clark? Did you fix the Kent farm?"

Clark shook his head, "The farm is in the past now Lois. I bought you a nice condo in Metropolis so it's close to work and more convenient to go to Watchtower whenever you need to. We've been talking about this for a while anyways. Might as well do it now since the farm has blown up."

Clark's face was like a frozen forced smile, Lois didn't buy it, but she didn't want to push him either. She understood it must've been a shock to witness what had happened. She swallowed hard, "Did you talk to Lex?"

Clark looked straight ahead, "Yeah."

_Lex's office_

_ Clark burst into the room in his regular clothes , watching Lex in rage. He super sped towards Lex that he didn't see it coming. Clark grabbed him by the arms and threw him against a wall, leaving a dent. "How could you Lex? How could you do that! You almost killed my wife! My baby!" Lex simply laughed, Clark continued, "All I want to know is why. What did I ever do to you!"_

_ "What did you do to me? Clark you are my sworn enemy, as Superman. The people of Metropolis may not see it, but I see you for the true alien you are. I needed to destroy the next generation."_

_ "You failed Lex. They're still alive." Replied Clark with rage._

_ "AND I'LL TRY AGAIN!" Clark stopped at his tracks, ready to shoot fire out of his eyes, "Clark as long as you're around everyone you claim to love will get hurt in the process. Pretty soon Lois will see you for the villain you truly are for pulling her into this twisted double life of yours. Makes you wonder which life you truly gave her. Clark Kent or Superman?" Lex laughed at the manipulative idea he was putting in Clark's head. _

_ Deep down Clark knew he was right, he was always putting Lois in danger, he just didn't know how much until now. "Stay away from my family Lex or I swear to god." Suddenly, Green Arrow had stormed into Luthorcorp, "What are you doing here?" asked Clark._

_ Green Arrow knocked Lex out with a blow to the head and took out a syringe and injected it into Lex's neck._

_ "What are you doing?" exclaimed Clark._

_ Green Arrow stood up to face Clark, "It's a neurotoxin which causes memory loss from the past 96 hours. He won't remember you Clark."_

_ Clark was surprised, "How did you find out about this?"_

_ "Chloe did some research and it turns out Lex himself had created this at Somerholt. You're free Clark. Lois and Chris will be safe now."_

_ Clark sighed, for how long?_

"CLARK?" Lois exclaimed trying to catch his attention. Clark turned towards her, Lois squinted at him, "What's the matter? You seem like you're in a different galaxy."

Clark shook his head, "It's nothing" he parked on the side and showed her their new home.

Lois smiled, "It's beautiful Clark, thank you." She kissed him sweetly, but she didn't feel him returning the kiss as much as he usually does. She could tell he was pulling away from her but she didn't want to push it. They all had a long week. She turned to Chris, who was sleeping in the car seat they brought inside with them. She picked him up and rocked him side by side.

Clark arrived at Watchtower a couple days later asking Chloe and Oliver to meet him. "What was so important you needed to talk to us about Clark?" Chloe asked with some uncertainty.

Clark didn't know how to start, this was the second hardest conversation he was going to have, the first hardest is the one he was going to have after this one. Clark sighed and just came out with it, "I'm leaving Metropolis."

Oliver looked confused and took a step towards him, What are you talking about?"

Clark took a deep breath, taking in Chloe's wide eyed expression, "I'm leaving town, I'm going to be Superman full time now. I've found some clues on how I can find the lost city of Kandor and I'm planning on pursuing it... I'm saying I'm not planning on coming back and I need you to be there for Lois. I need you to help her through this. She isn't going to take this easily and she's going to need all the support she needs. I need you to protect her with the rest of the league... I need you to be a father figure to Chris, Oliver." The last part was so hard for Clark to say.

"Clark what the hell are you talking about? Being a father to Chris isn't Ollie's job it's YOURS!" Chloe raised her voice towards Clark at his absurd behaviour.

"I'm doing this for them Chloe. Trust me. After what happened with the explosion. All because Lex found out my secret. There are more like him out there. And this time when I slip up I might not make it in time to save them."

"Clark we've been through this! If that happens again we'll be prepared!" Ollie tried to reason with Clark.

They could tell Clark had made up his mind, they could also tell this isn't what he wanted to do, but he had to, Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she walked towards Clark and cupped his face, she whispered, "I'll take care of her Clark. We'll take care of Chris for you."

"Chloe!" Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing, instead of convincing Clark to stay, she was encouraging him.

Chloe turned to Oliver, "He's making the ultimate sacrifice Oliver. He's looking out for Lois. He's made up his mind. The least we can do is do what he wants from us." She turned back to Clark, "Will we be able to contact you?"

Clark shook his head, "It's too dangerous Chloe. They can track me any time. Just please promise me you'll protect my family... I don't know if I'll ever be back." Chloe felt tears stream down her eyes.

Oliver walked towards Clark and gripped his shoulder, looking him straight in the eye, "Promise."

"What the hell is going on?" Clark heard the familiar voice from behind him and turned to see Lois standing at the Watchtower entrance. None of them had any idea how long she was standing there for. "Chloe what's going on?" Lois started walking slowly towards them, eyes wide at what she heard. No one answered her, Lois noticed Chloe's tears, her heart started to race, "What did my husband just say?"

"Lois-" Clark started, Lois looked at him with fury Clark took a step towards her as she held out a hand to keep him away. "Cut the crap Clark! You knew what you were planning on doing from the beginning, ever since the explosion, you planned on abandoning us?"

"It's not that easy Lois." Clark tried to reason but he could tell she wouldn't listen. She started to back away, but he knew if he didn't do this now he would regret it, tears started to form her eyes, he grabbed both her arms to which she tried to fight back trying to break free, hitting him, he held her still and looked back at Chloe and Oliver, nodding them a farewell and sped off with Lois. Chloe and Oliver looked at each other with a look of sadness. Everything was going to change.

Clark had sped off with Lois at the Daily Planet rooftop, he let her go and once he did, she looked him in the eyes and started crying, "How can you do this" she gasped. "Y-you asked me to marry you. And I did. You wanted a family and I gave you a son... and now you want me to watch you just walk away?" she started trembling as she spoke.

Clark sighed with pure sadness in his eyes, he shook his head, "It's not that simple-

"- Then make it simple! Because I'm trying REALLY hard to understand!" she cut in.

"Lois.. if I had a choice in any of this I would choose you. I always have."

"Then choose me now..." she held out her hand for him and stuttered, "And let's go home"

He looked down at her hand hesitating, "Don't you think I want to."

She raised her eyebrows, shaking her head, "I don't know.. and that's what scares me the most."

Clark took bother her hands in his, "You know people were wrong about us. They didn't think our love could survive but it did. Our love has blessed us in ways we couldn't even imagine. It gave you the strength that you needed to be an amazing reporter and be my side as a hero, it produced a baby with a greater future than any of us and it made me a-" He stopped, unable to say it, it seemed like a poisoned word in their relationship now.

Lois looked up at him with tearful eyes and finished his sentence, "A Superman."

"I didn't think fulfilling my destiny was possible. But yet here I am because of you. You will always be with me Lois. I'm just not willing to put you or our son at risk any longer. The last time was just too much for me to bear. I'm doing this for you honey."

Lois shook her head, closing her eyes ready to break down, "I-I can't just give you up... I don't know how.."

"You can't fight this... not this." Clark knew he was going to regret this moment forever but it was something he needed to do... for them.

Lois started to sob and took a deep breath, "How am I supposed to move on?"

Clark squeezed her hands, "You have Chloe, and Oliver."

Lois shook her head in disbelief, "It's not the same.." He looked down, Lois swallowed hard and couldn't look him in the eye again, "Will I ever see you again?"

Clark's heart broke at that moment and whispered in the most honesty, "I don't know..." Lois squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed letting the tears stream down her face. This was it, this was the moment she had to say goodbye to the love of her life, forever, and couldn't stop him. He continued, "I'll always be watching over you."

Lois broke out a sob, "But you won't be there for Chris." The tears kept streaming down her face when Clark felt his own tears stream down his. "Y-you're gonna miss so much..."

"I will never leave Chris' side. He will always feel my presence.. It's not the same as human love. He needs you for that."

Lois looked up at him, and gave a very faint smile, "He's got me... and I hope that that's enough" her sobs broke into her throat, she continued, "But what if it's not?"

Clark sighed, he couldn't stand seeing her this way, "You know I can take your pain away."

Lois shook her head, "You can't make me forget you."

"I can help you find peace Lois." He pulled her into a hug, Lois held on to him for dear life, not wanting to let go of him. He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Clark super sped away from her and that was the last she saw of him. She wrapped her arms around herself, crying by herself on the rooftop of the Daily Planet.

Clark arrived at the condo where Chloe was, she turned to Clark, "I relieved the sitter. Now he needs his aunt more than ever." She kissed Chris' forehead, as she handed him to his father. Clark held on to Chris and never wanted to let go. Chloe looked at him, "How's Lois."

Clark was looking at his son the whole time, memorizing his whole face, laugh, cry, "She's going to need all the support she needs Chloe."

Chloe nodded, "And she'll get that. You can count on it."

Clark sniffed Chris' head and memorized his scent. He kissed him goodnight, "I love you Chris. Daddy will always be here for you."

Chloe blinked, "Are you sure about this?"

Clark nodded and handed his son to his aunt. "I have to go... Bye Chloe"

"Goodbye Clark." Chloe started to get tears in her eyes as she saw her best friend fly off. She turned her attention to Chris, "Say goodbye to daddy, Chris."

Clark arrived at the Fortress, "Jor-El!"

The Fortress started to glow, "Hello Kal-El."

"I need you to do something for me."

Jor-El took a moment to answer, "You have left your family Kal-El. That is quite the sacrifice you're making. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Clark sighed, "It's not something I want it's something I need to do. Lois isn't taking it well. I can tell. I need you to take her distraught away."

"You want me to remove her feelings?"

"No. Not her feelings. I need her to be the mother I know her to be to Chris and I know she can't do that if the memories of being with me are clouding her judgment. I need you to take away her emotions for my departure. I need you to take away her pain. She deserves to be happy."

Jor-El paused, "And so happiness she'll get. It's done."

Clark sighed, "Thank you."

"I hope you find what you're looking for my son. But I assure you, you won't stay away for long. This isn't your destiny."

Clark shook his head, "I don't know about that, the world would be a better place if I just stayed a hero and leave my human side behind. It's caused enough damage. And as for my destiny, I need to create a new one. It's what's best for everyone. Trust me. Goodbye Jor-El." Clark flew away.

"Goodbye, my son." With that, Clark flew off to his new unknown destiny, tears welled up in his eyes as he heard his sons cries from afar and Chloe's shushing sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Back in Metropolis, a week later._

Oliver knocked on Lois' door to which Chloe answered, she smiled up at him and let him inside, "Hey." Oliver pulled her close and kissed her with warm lips. He released her, but she pulled him into an embrace. It wasn't until he scanned the room when he saw Kara and Dinah already there, standing awkwardly. Oliver smiled back at them and turned to Chloe "Are you sure she wants us over today?"

"Yeah, I mean we don't want to intrude or anything." Said Kara.

Chloe nodded, "This was her idea, we're not intruding."

"How's she doing?" asked Oliver

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm not really sure. She wanted to be alone with the baby all this week."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come out of her room for like a year." Said Dinah

At that moment, Lois walked down the stairs, with a smile on her face when she saw Oliver, "Hi guys I'm so glad you could come!" She walked up to Oliver and hugged him as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey legs..." Oliver sounded a bit hesitant, and greeted her with the tone of a parent to a four year old. Chloe was watching Lois the whole time with suspicion. Even though it's been a week, this was the first time they saw Lois since Clark had left.

"We wanted to show our support and wish the big man a happy first birthday."

"Thank you." Lois said when Oliver handed her with some flowers and a wrapped gift for Chris.

"You know we'll be here... for Chris...because we know how...how much he needs us... and you..." Kara was hesitating to make out a sentence, and stood in awkward silence. Lois looked back and forth at everyone and Chloe, who was still watching her reaction.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Oh come on you guys this is a celebration, Chris is turning 1, and Clark is... embracing his hero side. We should all be happy for him. I am." Her voice was a higher pitch than usual. She sounded so upbeat and giddy.

"You are?" Chloe asked with much confusion.

"Of course I am!" Her voice sounded happier than ever.

"Lois you don't have to put on a brave face... we're all here for you." Said Dinah.

"No really you guys. I'm okay!" Lois replied with a big grin. Everyone paused, Lois continued, "Now let's go celebrate his birthday. I'm gonna go get him here..." She handed the flowers and present Oliver gave her to Chloe, "Be right back!" She skipped up the stairs. Kara and Dinah shrugged and took the gifts off of Chloe's hands and went to go set the table.

Chloe suddenly turned to Oliver with a stern voice, "Something's wrong with Lois."

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed at her, "Maybe she's... moved on?"

"No Lois doesn't move on, she fights! I'm telling you that wasn't Lois. At least not the one I know!" Chloe started to get worried, and Oliver looked up the stairs to where Lois headed and wondered himself what had happened to her.

"Do you think Clark did something to her before he left?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe was confused.

"I mean what if he asked Jor-El to suppress her emotions. She was a mess when she came to Watchtower and saw Clark, didn't he go to the Fortress at one point? After Clark sped off with her, was she different when she came home later that night?"

Chloe thought for a moment, remembering the night she came home when Clark left for good, "Now that you mention it, she was neither sad nor angry. I just figured she was depressed or in denial, but I never looked into it."

"We have to find out if he did something." Oliver said.

"But how?"

Oliver looked at Kara, and Chloe knew what to do, she turned to Kara and told her she needs to go to the Fortress and find out if Jor-El did something to Lois.

Kara flew to the Fortress and called out for Jor-El, "Hello Kara-El. What can I do for you?

"Lois isn't herself. Did Kal-El do something to her?"

Jor-El paused for a moment, "Yes. Kal-El asked me to take away her grief so that she could be a fit mother for Christopher."

Kara shook her head, "He had no right to do that. He can't take away someone's pain!"

"I know you may not understand his intentions, but Kal-El did it in his family's best interest. Should Lois start feeling all the emotions to the loss, she will distance herself to everything that reminds her of Kal-El. Even her son. She will be too grief stricken to be the mother she is meant to be for my grandson, for your nephew. You need to understand. Lois needs this."

Kara couldn't believe she was hearing this, Jor-El was agreeing with Clark. "It's wrong Jor-El. This is wrong. You need her to feel what she needs to to truly move on please. She has us. She has the support she needs to get through this. You have to give her back her emotions you can't suppress them forever. She's only human."

"Alright. I'll reverse it, but please take care of her Kara."

Kara nodded, "I will! I promise."

"To trigger the emotions again you need to remind her that her husband had left. You need to bring out that pain in her." Kara nodded and sped out of the fortress. She knew exactly what she had to do.

Kara returned to Lois' condo where Chloe and Oliver were sitting on the couch, playing with Chris. "Where's Lois?"

Chloe stood up and handed Chris to Oliver, "What did you find out?"

Kara stared back at Chloe, "I need to talk to Lois."

Lois entered the room, "Kara you missed out on a great cake. I guess it was smart of me to not bake it after all, well, after the first three trials!" Lois chuckled and turned to Chris when Kara blocked her view from him. Lois was confused and stepped back, "Is everything okay?"

"No Lois, Clark is gone."

Lois blinked at the surprising remark, while Chloe and Oliver looked at each other, confused. Lois spoke slowly, "I know that."

Kara shook her head, and said sternly, "I don't think you do."

"What?" Lois looked so clueless.

"Pain, grief, mourning. These are all things humans are supposed to be feeling when you lose someone you love. Like Clark."

"Clark?..uhm. Kara he's moved on to a better life, but it's not like he's dead. Now if you don't mind I'd rather not dwell on such a painful memory." Lois started to walk away and Kara grabbed her arm gently, Lois turned to face her again.

"Okay, well then if he has a better life then why aren't you with him living it? Why is your son left without a father?"

"Yes well... but-"

"Lois listen to me! Clark is gone! He left you and he's not coming back! And I'm sure Chris cries every night because he hasn't been _programmed_ to feel it the way you are."

Lois was stunned, "Programmed? Kara what's gotten into you?"

"This is what Clark has done. Clark asked Jor-El to suppress your emotions from losing him. I'm de-programming it for you. You're human Lois you need to feel this to move on."

Lois' lips started to tremble, she swallowed hard and she felt a weird feeling at the back of her throat, an all too familiar feeling rising up and she was rejecting it this whole time. "I don't wanna hear this!" Lois pulled her arm away from Kara's grip and started walking away. Kara followed her into the den, Lois started pacing back and forth.

"I know you don't want to hear this but listen to your son." Chris was starting to cry while Oliver was trying to calm him down but nothing was working. Lois closed her eyes and turned her head from him. "That's pain and it's real."

"Kara stop!" Lois ran her fingers through her hair. A sob was breaking loose and her heart felt like it was breaking.

"How could you not see it? The only reason you're okay with all of this was because Jor-El made it okay for you in your mind." Lois started to breath harder and faster, Kara knew she was finally feeling hurt. It killed her to do this but she had to. "Clark's gone Lois. He left you."

Lois started to hyperventilate. She could hear Clark's voice in her head, remembering the last time she saw him on the Daily Planet rooftop. She shook her head to suppress those memories but it wouldn't work. The damage was done. She felt pain. Lois pressed her fingers against her temples and started crying. Her heart was aching. Kara stared back, she had done it. Lois was back. Lois opened her eyes full of tears, "Why! Why would he do this!"

Kara blinked, "Because he loves you."

Lois shook her head, she couldn't stop sobbing, she covered her mouth with both her hands and fell to the ground on her knees. Chloe ran to her and embraced her. Kara joined in and hugged her. Oliver choked back and knelt down beside Lois, stroking her back with one hand while Chris was still in his arms. "He left me...he's really gone..." that was all Lois was whispering between her sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A couple months had gone by, and Lois was back to normal. She was getting ready for work when Chloe walked in, Lois smiled up at her, "Hey blondie."

Chloe walked up to her, dressed up for work, "You ready to take on the world again Lois?"

Lois grimaced, "I need to get back to my real reporting days. I've been going through a dry streak and I think I might have a lead on a juicy story." She placed Chris in his play pen and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to Chloe, "He said his first word last night."

Chloe grinned, "Ouu what was it?"

"Momma of course!" Lois chuckled, "Thanks again for watching him, Kara couldn't make it she's on a special assignment herself."

Chloe nodded, "Of course. We're gonna have so much fun aren't we Chris?" She smiled when he started jumping up and down. "So what's this new story you're working on?"

"Our new vigilante, the Batman. I might have a lead on who he really is."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "You're planning on putting his identity on the front page?"

"No of course not, but I want to get him some publicity going on here in Metropolis. We're missing a saviour here so I need another hero to cover." Lois turned away, her expression never changed.

Chloe sighed, "Any news coverage on the whereabouts of Superman."

Lois took a deep breath, "Nope. I've been following him for 6 months and he always seems to get away. Now he's off the radar. No one's heard from him anywhere around the world. I think he's gone for good Chloe." She said the last part quietly to herself mostly.

Chloe pulled her cousin into a hug, "Lois, he'll come back."

Lois pulled away, composing herself, "No he won't. Makes me wonder if he ever loved me. If he can really stay away for this long and never come back to see his son once, then I don't need him in my life. I've accepted that Chloe. You need to as well. From now on... Clark Kent and Superman are out of my life for good and I'm not expecting him to show up ever."

"Lois-" She walked away from Chloe, picking up her bag and headed out the door, without a second glance at Chloe. Chloe sighed and turned to Chris, who had eyes remarkably like his fathers.

A couple hours later, Lois entered Oliver's office in Star City and dropped a pile of photos on his desk. Oliver looked up at her, surprised at the pictures she had taken, Lois spoke, "Bruce Wayne. That's who Batman is. I believe you already know him since you two have so much in common what with being billionaires."

Oliver chuckled, "Well I'll be damned. How did you get this legs?"

Lois shrugged, "Lois Lane never disappoints. I've gotta go back to Chris, but when you do get the chance to meet him, bring me with you. I want to meet Gotham's masked billionaire hero."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, "You looking to get set up or something?"

Lois shrugged smiling, "Who knows? He's cute, and last time I met him was at a party of _yours_ and he was a real charmer. I wouldn't mind hitting it off with him."

Oliver's smile faded, "Lois it's been 6 months."

Lois swallowed hard, "I know." She looked down, her own smile fading, "He's not coming back Ollie. You need to understand that I can't wait for him forever. He's moved on. So should I."

Lois walked out of his office and Oliver sighed as he stared back at Batman's photo. "Clark she's slipping away." He whispered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_4 Years Later_

It was a sunny day in Metropolis as Lois was mixing her coffee, not laying her eyes off the screen. Lex Luthor had become elected president. He was telling his speech on what he plans to do for a positive change in the world.

_"I will make America my number one priority. As I have already mentioned, there will be tremendous changes for the better. We don't need these so called 'heroes' to protect it."_

Lois closed her eyes and sighed, this was all she ever heard at the planet, her interview with him had been less than helpful, but it was helpful to the League to figure out if he was up to anything. She heard little footsteps approaching her from behind, "Morning sweetheart." Lois turned around and smiled at him.

Chris looked up at her with sleepy eyes, "Morning momma."

Lois tasselled his hair and walked around him to the counter, "Sit down, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Pancakes and fruits with bacon will do the trick." Chris spoke with twinkling eyes and a grin spread across his face.

Lois rolled her eyes at her son, "Already one step ahead of you big guy." Lois placed the breakfast on a plate and place it in front of him.

Chris looked down and frowned at his food, he looked up, "Is something wrong?"

Lois furrowed her eyebrows, "No? Why would you ask me that?"

Chris sighed, "Well you didn't make a smiley face with my food, which you always do unless you're worried about something." He looked up at her, "What is it?"

Lois' mouth opened, she hated it whenever her son picked up on these little things, she didn't want to lie to him either because she knew it would be useless. She was a terrible liar. Lois gave him a smile, "I was just looking at the news, and the president isn't making me very happy right now. I'm just worried what he's going to do."

"Why?"

Lois pursed her lips, "Well... Lex Luthor is a bad guy. And I don't think he should've become president but he's tricked people into believing in him. So that sorta made me angry this morning."

Chris started thinking, "Did he do something bad to you momma?"

Lois looked back at her son and blinked, she still couldn't believe how much he looked like his father, those same blue eyes, same black hair, same look of worry for her. She swallowed hard, these were one of those rare moments where she thought about him. She hasn't said his name in 4 years. Lois looked back at her son and replied quietly, "Yes he did Chris. Something terrible. To me and you, when you were just a baby."

Chris blinked and reached out to touch her hand, Lois looked down at their hands and smiled, she squeezed his hand back and took his plate, "I'll fix your breakfast. Make sure it smiles back at you." They bother laughed as she tasselled his hair again and walked away.

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Oliver walk in, "Hey legs!"

Lois rolled her eyes, that name still never faltered, "Hey Ollie."

"Uncle Ollie!" Chris jumped off his seat at the kitchen table and ran up to Oliver, more like super sped and jumped on him, which made Oliver walk a few steps back when he ended up in his arms, he felt a little winded.

Lois laughed, "You need to work on controlling your pace super speedygonzolas. Uncle Ollie's getting the wind blown out of him."

Chris looked back at Oliver, "I'm sorry." He frowned, feeling guilty.

Oliver laughed and kissed his forehead, "That's okay buddy, if your mom can take it, then so can the Green Arrow."

"Momma gets hurt too, but never shows it." They both look at Lois, who raised her eyebrows.

"That's cause your momma's a tough woman. Not as strong as you of course!" They all laughed.

Oliver put Chris down to which Lois said, "Go eat your breakfast it's getting cold!" When Chris walked away she turned to Oliver, "What's up Ollie?"

Oliver shrugged, "I was just in the neighbourhood. Is this your day off?"

Lois nodded her head, excited, "Yep! I get to spend the whole day with Chris."

Oliver laughed, "You gonna be free for lunch? I want to take you both out."

"Sure! Where's Chloe these days?"

"Chloe's working with Bruce today. Apparently there's been a breach at Watchtower but no one knows who it was."

Lois' face turned serious, "What are you talking about? Someone knows about Watchtower?"

Oliver shook his head, "It's probably nothing. But there is a villain that's appeared in Metropolis. It's Braniac. He's become Lex's consultant at the White House."

"Brainiac? What is he some sort of super computer freak?" Lois joked.

Oliver shook his head at her sarcasm, "Yes in fact he is."

Lois' smile faded, "Why would he be recruiting a super computer?"

Oliver shrugged, "Who knows. That's what Chloe's trying to find out with the help of Bruce. He's going undercover and forming an alliance as you would think, with Lex to get into Luthorcorp and see what he's hiding."

Lois nodded, "He needs to be careful, after everything Lex has done, he's capable of anything. I almost got thrown off a roof for getting THIS close to exposing him!" Lois gestured with her fingers.

Oliver patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about Lex. I would tell you to stay away from him, but you never listen."

Lois shook her head, "I would stay away. Especially for Chris. You do what you need to do and just lemme know if you need any help."

Oliver gave her a faint smile and looked back at Chris who was stuffing his face, "I know this is out of the blue and strictly in the 'not to mention' pile." He looked back at Lois, "But has he asked about...him?"

Lois raised her eyebrow and glanced at Chris. She looked down and faced Oliver again. She sighed, "No Oliver. These are those years I'll cherish because I know that he'll ask about him one day. And I need to be prepared for that one day. The one day he'll ask me where his daddy is. Who he was. And why he's gone. And on that day, I'm gonna look in those beautiful eyes. Eyes that don't know of hatred, and grief, and loss. And I'm gonna say..." Lois swallowed hard, "Your father was a good man, but he was selfish and left us for our entire lives. And made sure you wouldn't know him." Lois stared back at Oliver with hard eyes, there wasn't a hint of sadness in her eyes, just a hint of hatred that lasted for a second. She looked at him, hinting with her eyes to never mention him again.

Oliver took a deep breath and nodded his head, with eyes closed, Lois waiting for him to speak. He opened his eyes, "I'm sorry Lois." Lois nodded, he continued, "I'll pick you up for lunch?"

Lois smiled back, "Okay" He bent down to kiss her forehead.

"See you later Chris!"

"By uncle Ollie!" Chris spoke with his mouth full of pancakes. Oliver looked back at Lois for a moment and walked out the door. Lois took a deep breath and turned around to spend the morning with her son until she saw Oliver again that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Watchtower _

Chloe was working on the computer, when Lois walked in, she ran up to Lois and gave her a big hug, "Lois! How are you?"

Lois shrugged, "I'm great. I heard you and Bruce were investigating Lex and I wanted to know if I can help."

"Bruce is in Gotham right now trying to get him and Diana into the presidents ball. Hopefully they can find something since its at the Luthor mansion. Lex is bound to leave something unprotected."

Lois nodded, "What are you doing?"

Chloe turned around to her computer, "Kara found an encrypted kryptonian box in space that she needed me to decrypt for her."

Lois shrugged, "So there's nothing I can do?"

Chloe chuckled, "Sorry Lois, but we don't even have any leads. It's gonna take a while before we actually find something."

At that moment, Chloe's computer started beeping, they both turned to look at the computer, and there were coordinates of a planet, and a lost city. There was an encrypted letter,

_ The lost city of Kandor had been found and restored in a far Galaxy. The population has been restored and the people of Kandor are in peaceful harmony. They are being watched over by Kal-El the last son of Krypton. Coordinates: 35-68-1002-4562_

At the sight of his name, Lois kept reading the short letter. Lois turned to Chloe, "Tell me you didn't know about this."

Chloe swallowed, "Well Lois, we've had leads to where he was so Kara went to go find out. She found this box and we hoped we could find Clar-"

"DON'T say his name!"Lois exclaimed. She ran her fingers through her hair, "All those _special assignments _Kara was running off to. _This _was it? You were looking for _him_?"

Chloe took a step towards Lois, "Lois don't you want to know where he is?"

"It's been four years Chloe. He doesn't want to be found so why are you pushing it!"

"Don't you want your son to know his father?"

"Of course I do! But _he_ left us! _He_ made that decision and I don't want to go back to this! I've moved on and so should you Chloe we don't need him!"

"Lois I know you don't really mean that" Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe you have to understand, it's been four years. He never tried. So I've stopped. It's done. We're done."

Chloe looked down, they stood in silence for a while when they heard heels approaching, they turned to see Zatanna walk up to them, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Lois spoke with frustration, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you two are in a lack of agreement about a certain former league member." Lois rolled her eyes.

Zatanna smirked, Chloe spoke, "Look this really isn't a good time."

"Well I'd say that I came at the exact right time." Zatanna smiled and gave one snap of her finger. Blue smoke appeared and struck both Lois and Chloe down to the ground.

They both got up, Chloe looked around, confused, "What did you do to us?"

Zatanna shrugged, "You'll see soon enough. I see that Oliver isn't here so I'll get out of your hair. I needed to know if there are any leads to who broke in to Watchtower, but I'll come back another time." With that, she disappeared.

Chloe turned to Lois and helped her up, "Lois are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Lois grabbed Chloe's hand and got up. "What happened?"

"Wish I knew. Do you feel normal?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you feel any different?" She patted herself down, making sure she was still in her own body.

Chloe nodded, "Whatever she did, I'm pretty sure it's gonna catch up to us at one point." Lois nodded and sighed.

"I have to get back." Lois turned to leave and Chloe grabbed her arm.

"Lois I'm sorry. I should've told you I was looking for him."

Lois shook her head and held Chloe's hand, "You gotta let him go Chloe. He's not coming back. He clearly doesn't want to. He's found the lost city of Kandor and he's found a new life. His old one doesn't matter anymore. So just let it go. Please. For me."

Chloe hesitated, "Lois I'm sure he thinks about you every day. It's not a matter of him being happier because I know he'd rather be with-"

Lois put up her hand to stop her, "Chloe please. Just stop this. I don't need him. If he's doing this for me, then he doesn't know me as much as I thought he did. I just don't want to keep going to the past. I need to move forward for Chris." She looked up at her watch, "Who should be back with Ollie any minute. I better get going."

Chloe nodded as she watched Lois walk away, as she did she had a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, she held her stomach, she grabbed her chest. What was she feeling? Her heart felt like it was... breaking? Why? Suddenly, she choked back a sob at the back of her throat. She couldn't control her feelings for some reason. She looked up to see Lois out of her sight and suddenly the feeling was gone. She felt fine. Chloe got confused at that moment of... sadness?

The next day, Lois was following up on a story on Lex. She had went to a press conference where she had seen Brainiac stand behind him as Milton Fine. Oliver had filled her in on Brainiac and what exactly he is. He had infected Chloe's mind once, after her wedding to Jimmy, many years ago. She narrowed her eyes at the being and wondering how he had come back. Once the conference was over, Lex was escorted by security to the back of the building. She decided to follow them. Lex had gone back to the Luthor mansion, there stood Lois, ready to break in. She needed to know what Lex was getting himself involved in with Brainiac. The mansion felt isolated, there at the end of the hall, Lois found herself headed towards where there were flashing lights. There was a room to which she entered where there were millions of screens showing a countdown launch of a nuclear missile towards the planet. Lex was standing in front of the screens, but he didn't look like himself. His eyes looked like they were very distant, like he wasn't in control of his own mind. Lois stepped in, "Oh my god. Lex what the hell are you doing?"

Lex turned his attention towards Lois and smirked, "Hello Lois. Didn't anyone teach you it was rude to eavesdrop?"

"Didn't anyone tell you it was wrong to destroy your own planet?" Lois could tell from the computer screens that Lex was preparing a nuclear missile to destroy earth. But why? "Lex whatever it is you're planning to do, it's wrong. You can't just destroy this planet! You'll die too!"

Lex laughed, "Highly unlikely . You see I will be secured safely on a jet in the Arctic while the rest of this world is in collateral damage."

Lois shook her head in astonishment, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I told him to." Said a voice behind her. Lois spun around to see Brainiac standing before her with a smirk.

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Who the hell do you think you are destroying our planet?"

Brainiac smirked, "You fragile humans disgust me. You should be taught a lesson from us kryptonians. Earth is a perfect place to recreate Krypton."

Lois huffed, "Krypton is gone! You have no place here you need to leave!" Lois took out a taser and pointed it towards Brainiac's neck. Brainiac simply laughed and absorbed the energy from Lois' taser. He shot it out of her hands and grabbed her throat.

Lois gasped for breath as Brainiac spoke, "You will not interfere." He threw Lois against the wall to which she fell unconscious.

Lex looked back at Lois and called his guards, "Tie up Ms. Lane and keep her guarded in the basement. Make sure she doesn't escape."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Oliver and Chloe were having lunch together, they were talking about Lois, "I'm telling you Oliver she doesn't want to see Clark ever again. I think it's best if we don't try and find him."

"But Chloe we know exactly where he is now. We can bring him back." Oliver pressed.

Chloe shook her head, "He had four years to come back Ollie. I think it's safe to say he doesn't want to come back."

"That's because he hasn't heard his family in any serious danger yet. What are we supposed to do. Wait for a tragedy to happen to Lois or Chris for him to come back?"

"He told us to take care of them. And we're succeeding. So far Lois and Chris have been safer with Clark gone."

Oliver sighed of frustration, "You sound like him now. His kryptonian side. What about his human side. As a father he never should've left."

"Exactly! And he did! That's what Lois is angry about. She's let go and blocked him out of her life because he left his son. I'm telling you she doesn't want to find him. The only reason we're trying to find him is because we need Superman back. But Lois doesn't want Clark back." Nearby, a little girl had fell off her bike and was badly injured. Her mother was by her side but she was crying frantically holding her scraped knee.

Chloe had a weird feeling possess her and then started ranting, "I just can't believe this happened! It just hurts so much it-it hurts! He shouldn't have left her it hurts!"

"It hurts mommy! It hurts!" the little girl was screaming to her mom.

Oliver got very confused when Chloe started to cry, "Chloe what's going on with you? Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

Chloe immediately came to her senses as she felt like herself again and stopped crying. She looked confused, "You're right. That was a bit too much wasn't it?" She then turned to look at the girl who was crying and realized she was feeling what that girl was feeling. She turned to Oliver with a shock in her face, "Oh my god. Zatanna!"

Oliver was confused, "What?"

"Yesterday when Lois and I were arguing, Zatanna came in and cast a spell on us."

"What? I can't believe she would do that! Her spells are known to be dangerous."

"I think she made me an empath. Because when Lois was walking away after we fought I felt like my heart was breaking, and I just felt so sad."

Oliver held her hand, "Chloe I'm sorry."

Chloe shook her head, Oliver didn't understand, "No no! It wasn't me who was feeling it. Lois' feelings were projected into me and I guess I felt her sadness. And right now when I just ranted. I just projected that little girl getting hurt from falling off her bike." Chloe gestured towards the girl who was up by then and walking beside her mom, limping with her hurt leg.

Oliver turned to Chloe, "So Zatanna gave you powers of an empath so that you can understand how Lois is really feeling about Clark?"

Chloe nodded, "Exactly!" At that moment, Kara was walking up to them with Chris by her side. Chloe got up and picked up Chris, "Hey buddy!"

Chris hugged her back when Chloe noticed the worried look on both his and Kara's face. Kara spoke, "We have a problem. I can't find Lois."

"What do you mean?" Oliver got up off his seat, looking serious.

Chris spoke, "We can't find her. She won't answer her phone. She was supposed to pick me up from Auntie Kara's a long time ago."

"An hour ago to be exact." Kara said with a worried look constantly looking at her phone for any missed calls.

Chris looked at Oliver with sad eyes, "Momma's never late."

Oliver patted his head, "We'll find him buddy. I promise!"

Oliver looked at Chloe and nodded, they were all going to meet at Watchtower.

"Chloe! Lois is missing?" Bruce and Diana stormed in to find Oliver, Chloe, and Kara with Chris sitting on a couch playing with some of his Lego toys.

Chris looked up and ran to Bruce, Bruce picked him up, and saw Chris was worried about his mother. "I'm scared uncle Bruce. Momma's been gone for long time."

Diana stroked his face, "We'll find her Chris. Don't worry." She looked up at Chloe, "Do you mind if I take him out for some ice cream? You like that right? What do you say I treat you to some rocky road?" Chris grinned at Diana and nodded his head fast. Chloe nodded back at Diana as they exited Watchtower.

Bruce turned towards Chloe and shook his head, "What happened to her?"

Chloe looked back at her computer, "I've put a tracking feed on her phone a while ago. But It's been deactivated. I think someone has taken her phone and destroyed it so we wouldn't be able to trace her."

"So what are you saying? We can't find her?" Bruce was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down. I'm trying to track down surveillance footage. She was at Lex's press conference. If I get her photo recognition, I can find out the last place she was spotted by a surveillance camera." The computer was searching through the face recognition system for Lois. After a while, a match was found.

Everyone crowded around the screen and had their eyes wide open. Oliver opened his mouth, "She's outside Lex's mansion! Is she crazy how could she go there alone?"

Chloe turned to face Oliver, "You don't think Lex has taken her do you?" Chloe started to get worried, but then she felt a mixture of anger, frustration, emotions that wasn't hers. She closed her eyes and yelled out, "PLEASE! You guys need to bottle up your emotions I can't take this much in one room my head's gonna explode!"

Bruce looked at Oliver confused, Oliver shrugged, "Zatanna turned her into an empath. Long story. She was feeling stressed earlier because Chris was feeling REALLY worried. That's why she hinted Diana to take him out."

Bruce nodded with understanding, "So we go break into Luthor's mansion and bring back Lois."

"There's obviously a reason to this. He wouldn't just take her for breaking in?" said Kara.

"This is Lex we're talking about. He has no reason to be evil!" exclaimed Oliver.

Another computer beeped, with Watchtower's satellite system, Chloe typed in the computer and her eyes went wide open. "Oh my god! There's a nuclear bomb activated towards Earth!"

"WHAT?" Bruce and Oliver said together.

Chloe shook her head, "This is no protocol. This is the real deal. It's enforced by... Luthorcorp."

Oliver sighed, "This is why he took Lois. She found out too much about his plans."

"As psychotic as Lex is, even he isn't suicidal" Bruce said, "This is Brainiac's doing isn't it."

Kara nodded, "It sounds like it. We need to stop this."

Chloe turned to Kara, "You can stop it can't you?"

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "Can't you break into Lex's hardware system and de-activate the launch?"

Chloe shook her head, "It has a billion firewalls, and it's protected by Brainiac, I can't hack it I've tried before it's useless. Brainiac was the one who broke into Watchtower and enabled me to get into any of Lex's software systems. And this is why." Chloe grabbed Kara's arms, "You need to get Clark."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, Kara and Chloe kept their eyes on each other, Oliver started, "Chloe I thought you said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Oliver swallowed his words and Chloe turned back to Kara, "You know where he is. You need to bring him back Kara. Brainiac has Lois!"

Kara nodded sternly, "I know what I have to do." With that, Kara sped off and Chloe was left with Bruce and Oliver.

"So now what?" Bruce spoke, feeling helpless.

"We're going to the Luthor mansion and breaking out Lois." Said Chloe with a serious expression. The other two men nodded and went to go save Lois.

Kara flew millions of miles into space, she took out her GPS watch and located the coordinates to Kandor. Right before her eyes, was the city of Kandor. She laid her footsteps on the city for the very first time. A piece of her home planet was standing right before her eyes. Kara took a deep breath and walked around the city. She walked up to a Kandorian, "Where is Kal-El?" The Kandorian pointed towards the highest tower which looked like a piece of the Fortress of Solitude. Kara took a deep breath and flew up to the tower.

She broke in through the window to find an isolated room. She started walking down a long corridor and opened a large bolted metal door. Kara broke the door off its hinges and threw it down the corridor. She turned around and faced an astonished looking Clark. He was in his Superman suit and was surrounded by satellite projections of Kandor, and Earth, mainly on a certain city in Earth, Metropolis. "Kara what are you doing here?"

Kara ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Kal-El! I missed you!"

"How did you find me?"

She pulled back, "Chloe is still the amazing tracker. She found the coordinates to Kandor and she got your letter."

Clark swallowed, "What are you doing here?"

Kara had to tell him everything, time was running out, "Look there's no time. But you have to come back to Earth."

Clark sighed and turned around, leaning on the table in front of him, "I told you before, I can't go back."

"Clark, Lois is in danger!" At the sound of Lois' name, Clark spun around to face Kara again.

"What kind of danger?"

Kara breathed hard, "Lex is president. Brainiac is controlling him and they've kidnapped her. She found out about a nuclear bomb heading towards Earth. It's already been launched and we only have minutes! Clark, Brainiac is on Earth and he has Lois. Please! You have to come back!"

Clark looked back at her, "Kara you know you can stop the nuclear bomb... Why do you need me to do it?"

Kara grabbed on to both his arms, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Because you need to come back. You need to go back to her. It's been four years Clark! You need this. You don't belong here. You belong on Earth. That's your destiny! Not Kandor! Kandor can stand on its own. You need Kandor more than it needs you. And LOIS needs YOU!" Clark looked back at Kara and swallowed hard, Kara continued, "You stayed away to protect her. Well she's in danger Clark and you're not there." Kara squeezed his hand, "It's time for you to come home Clark. Go save her."

At that moment, Clark closed his eyes and pictured the last time he saw her. Lois' image was always stuck in his head. He opened his eyes again and super sped away. Kara followed and saw Superman fly away towards the missile that was heading towards Earth. Clark picked up the missile and pointed it towards the darkness of the Galaxy and shot laser beams from his eyes at it and a huge explosion erupted. The explosion made Clark fly back, the pressure of the nuclear missile made him continue to fall. In the middle of a field in Texas, Clark ended up crash landing in a crop field, creating a huge hole. Farmers were surrounding the hole. Clark stumbled up and said, "Sorry about that." He flew up and away towards Smallville, where Lex's mansion was.

Clark entered to see Green Arrow and a figure that looked like a Bat fighting off about 30 guards in the mansion. Clark super sped and knocked out all the men unconscious in a matter of seconds. Clark stood still in front of them and turned to face Green Arrow and Batman. Green Arrow put away his compound bow and stared at Clark for a while. "It's been a while Superman."

Clark nodded, "Indeed it has, Green Arrow." They shook hands.

Clark turned to Batman and nodded, Batman held out his hand, "It's good to finally meet you. You have no idea just how much I know about you."

Clark looked at him suspiciously and shook his hand, with a firm grip, "Thanks I guess?"

Bruce smirked, Green arrow started, "Come on! We don't have time to stand around!"

They both nodded at the archer and started to go down the corridors of the mansion. Their path was blocked by Brainiac himself. Clark stepped in front of the other two and said, "You two go find Lois. I'll take care of him." Green Arrow nodded and headed down the other way.

Lois opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied as well. She lifted up her head as she recovered from being knocked out. She noticed her surrounding and found herself in a dark room with two other men. Lois shook herself and tried to break free. She kept struggling but nothing would help. The two guards smirked at her failed attempt to break free. Lois was starting to get annoyed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! UNTIE ME YOU BASTARDS!"

"Careful Ms. Lane. You should watch that mouth of yours or else the last thing you'll see is your own breath."

Lois smirked, "You think you can scare me? I'm an army brat and I've been through hell and back." As she was speaking she managed to break her legs free off the ropes. As soon as she felt the rope loosen up she stood up and spun around, knocking out one of the guards and she ran backwards and smashed the chair on the other guard against a wall. When she walked forward, she tripped on the rope still tangled around her legs. She fell flat on her face. She felt her head knocked against the cold floor again, another guard grabbed a chunk of her hair and made her face him.

He pointed his gun at her forehead and said, "You'll pay for that bitch!" Lois swallowed hard and shut her eyes, thinking about nothing but her son.

She heard a bang as the door exploded off its hinges. The guard fell forward as he was on top of Lois. "Get off me!" Lois yelled as she rolled him off. She looked up to see Green arrow and Batman enter the room.

They enter to see both me on the ground unconscious, Green Arrow ran up to Lois, "Nice work legs!" he untied her hands as she finally broke free.

Lois made out a smile, "Thank you. But these walls would've been painted with my brain if you hadn't shown up a second sooner."

Green Arrow cupped her face and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're safe! You have no idea how worried we were. And you'll never guess who's helped us-"

"Ahem!" Bruce cleared his throat to shut Oliver up. Lois looked up at Bruce.

"What's going on?" Lois said with suspicion in her tone.

"Nothing. We needa get out of here." Bruce spoke and started to pick up Lois when she stopped him.

"Don't worry, I can get up on my own. I just need help." She put her arm around Batman who helped her stand up.

Green Arrow chuckled, "Always the stubborn one."

Lois rolled her eyes and they made their way out of the mansion.

Chloe was waiting outside with her car as she was pacing back and forth. No one had answered their pages. She rolled her eyes at the fact that no one would follow the system. She turned to see fire erupting in the mansion. Her heart started racing. What was going on? For some reason, she was starting to feel calm. The emotions she was feeling from the mansion were, clam, relief, joy. At that feeling, Chloe herself became happy. Everything was okay in there. She could feel it. She smiled to herself. There were some perks to being an empath.

Chloe suddenly heard a whoosh of air around her, she turned to see someone she hadn't seen in 4 years. Her eyes widened when she saw Clark and Kara walk up to her together. Chloe felt tears in her eyes as she ran as fast as she could towards Clark. She jumped on him and embraced him with so much love. "Clark! I'm so happy you're here."

She finally let go of him and went to hug Kara, "Thank you Kara!"

"Thank YOU Chloe." Clark spoke for the first time. It felt good to hear his voice again. Clark continued, "Without you, Kara wouldn't have brought me back. You never gave up trying."

Chloe grinned, "Clark I can't believe it's really you!" She hugged him again. She pulled back, "What happened in there?"

Kara responded, "We fought off Brainiac and transported him to the Phantom Zone. He won't be back again."

Chloe sighed of relief, "Thank god! And Lex?"

"It looks like he fled the scene before we got there." Clark replied.

"That explains the helicopter that flew away right before we got here." Said Chloe.

Chloe saw three figures behind Clark walking up to them. Lois stopped flat on her tracks when she saw the red and blue figure in front of her. Her eyes went so wide that they were ready to fly out of its sockets. Clark turned around to see her again. Standing right before him was the love of his life. She looked very different than the last time he saw her. Her hair was short like a bob cut. Clark swallowed hard, he never felt as happy as he was at that moment. Chloe ran up to Oliver and kissed him briefly, "Well done hero." They smiled at each other, and noticed Lois' expression as she was facing Clark. Frozen in her tracks.

Clark gulped but finally spoke for the first time, "Lois.."

"What's going on?" Lois spat out breathing loud and hard, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Clark was hurt the way Lois addressed him, Chloe spoke, "Lois it was me. We asked him to come back and-"

"You.." Lois started, looking at Clark, "You left me.."

Chloe started to breathe loud and hard like Lois as well, "Ow..." Chloe said under her breath, squeezing Oliver's arm.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Chloe started wincing, shaking her head at him. Oliver started to get worried at her reaction.

Sirens were heard from a distance heading their way, "We gotta get out of here" Chloe said and started walking towards the car with Oliver and Bruce but Lois didn't move. "Ahhh!" Chloe looked like she had just gotten winded she grasped her chest.

"Chloe what's wrong!" Oliver sounded worried, crouching over her.

Chloe kept breathing hard, "I-it's Lois..." Everyone started looking at Lois, who swallowed and took a step back at all the eyes on her. Clark never stopped looking back at her and her eyes never left his, but they were hard, and cold. "Her heart is b-breaking..." gasped Chloe. The pain was so much for Chloe to handle. Her empath powers were taking over.

Clark looked at Chloe and back at Lois. He took a step towards her, "Lois-"

"Don't!" She pointed a finger towards him, "Stay away from me!"

"I promise I will explain everything but right now we need to go home." Clark gestured his hands towards her.

Lois narrowed her eyes, "Home? We don't have a home. You left us!"

Clark hesitated and looked back at Chloe, Chloe pushed him, "Clark talk to her!" she said with frustration as her heart kept aching, she leaned on Oliver for support.

Clark turned his attention back to Lois, "I didn't have a choice" He said sternly. "I needed to leave because knowing my identity would put you at risk. It's not something that I wanted it's something that just happened." His tone got gentle.

"Yeah see I know all of this. Why couldn't I remember it?" Everyone looked at each other very confused. Lois continued, "The first week you left, I started forgetting you. Forgetting why you really left and how much it affected MY son."

Clark winced, "It's because I asked Jor-El to... suppress your grief. So you wouldn't have to." Lois blinked, "Your anger and pain clouded your judgment to be a mother for Chri-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Clark held his breath, Lois continued with a cold look, "So you took my feelings away?"

"NO. Never. I just... I just didn't want you to deal with it all at once, you didn't deserve that."

Lois huffed, "Yes well, feeling it, then shutting it off, and then feeling it AGAIN didn't help me either."

Clark was confused, Kara spoke up, "I told Jor-El to reverse whatever he did to her Clark." Clark turned around to face her. Kara gulped, "I had to Clark. She's human. She isn't supposed to shut it off that wasn't your choice to make. It turns out it was a lot for her to handle again, but she managed to get through it."

Chloe shook her head and whispered to herself, still in pain, "No she hasn't."

Bruce spoke up, "Listen I don't wanna rush this.. but we have to go." Hearing the sirens get louder.

"I have to second that." Oliver said.

Clark looked back at Lois with pleading eyes, but she wouldn't look at him, she looked down, shaking her head of disbelief, putting her hands on her hips. Clark sighed and turned to walk away. Chloe and Lois made eye contact, Lois had cold eyes full of hatred, it projected into Chloe. All of her emotions she has hidden so well for four years had went into Chloe, she had no control of her body anymore, Lois' emotions were in control now. Chloe now had the same cold eyes Lois did, she stood up straight with a look of hatred, "You bastard!"

Clark turned around to see Chloe facing him.

"Chloe?" Oliver called out her name but she didn't respond.

"How dare you do this to me. To our son!"

"Chloe?" Clark called out her name, but he could see she wasn't Chloe anymore. It was Lois, her same eyes in Chloe's.

Chloe continued, "We had a life together. A family! And you destroyed it! You destroyed me!" Clark looked behind Chloe, to Lois, who took a step back, her lips parted at the shock of what Chloe was saying, was exactly what she was thinking for four years. Clark didn't stop staring back at Lois. Chloe continued, "You left me alone to raise our son by myself! How could you do this! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Chloe raised her hand into a fist and punched Clark, she kept punching him over and over again. Even though Clark couldn't feel it, it still hurt ten times as much as it did. Because that's how Lois had been feeling the whole time. Because of him. Lois squeezed her eyes shut and her lips trembled. Chloe raised her fist again but froze in mid air. She relaxed her hand and spun around to face Lois. Chloe was breathing hard, "I-I don't feel Lois anymore."

Lois swallowed hard as everyone stood staring back at her. Kara tilted her head and had tears in her eyes. Oliver took a deep breath, he took off his sunglasses and put down his hood and walked up to Lois. He was a couple feet away from her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug him back, she didn't dare feel anything because she knows Chloe will express it. "C'mon." Said Oliver, "Let's go home." Lois looked down and nodded and he led her to Chloe's car. Everyone followed in silence except Clark and Kara. Clark stood by himself and watched the car drive away. He choked back a sob in the back of his throat, and felt Kara's hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to my place." Clark didn't respond, he kept looking where the car had driven off to. Kara sighed, "Give it some time Kal-El. She didn't see you coming... ever again." Clark nodded, together they flew back to Kara's house, which was the Kent farm in Smallville.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Kent Farm_

Clark and Kara landed in front of his old house. Clark looked back at it and took a moment to relish the memories he had in it. The last time he saw it was in rubble since Lex attacked it. "You fixed it."

Kara smiled at him, "Of course. This will always be your home Kal-El. I was just preserving it for you until you came to your senses and came back."

Clark sighed, "I don't know if I'm staying for good Kara."

Kara stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean? You're back. You can't honestly tell me there's no reason for you to stay."

Clark winced and shook his head, "It's not that simple..." He remembered saying those words to Lois, "You saw her. I saw how she felt about me... all that pain, and hate. I can tell she doesn't want me in her life again. I've never seen that in Lois before and I'm the reason for it... I guess I never realized how much it affected her..."

Kara blinked, "Yes you did Clark. Why else would you ask Jor-El to take away those painful memories of you. And it's as simple as sliced bread Clark. You have all the more reason to fight for her. Fight to win her back. She might be reluctant to let you in. But if you leave again that'll just make it easier to hate you more. Hating someone is easier than forgiveness. And you also have your son. You can't leave Christopher again. You've missed enough."

"See that's the thing Kara. I haven't missed him..." Kara blinked in shock at his confession, Clark tried to explain, "I don't mean it in that way... you think I've kept my distance for four straight years but I was there. I have been watching Chris grow up. I never stopped. I have been there for him from a distance. It's a Kryptonian thing. I have always been connected to him, and I've been watching him from Kandor. I would never just leave him like that and never look back. I love him. He's a part of me. I've watched him grow."

Kara walked up to Clark, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Kal-El how long has it been since you held your son?" Clark hesitated at the question, Kara continued, "You may be connected to him in a Kryptonian way. But you also have a human side. Something I don't fully have. He needs a father at his presence physically. You've been watching him through a screen, listening to his heartbeat, his laugh from a distance. But I'm sure that was never enough for you."

Kara walked away, into the house and Clark followed. She led him upstairs to his room, which was exactly the same as it was four years ago, "Kara... you didn't change a thing when you fixed our house."

Kara smiled, "Like I said. I knew you would come back to us."

Clark looked around his room, it wasn't exactly the same. Lois' stuff had been removed. It was only his. "You don't know how much pain she was really feeling did you?"

Kara looked down, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry you had to endure that."

Clark huffed, "It's okay. I needed to hear that. I needed to see for myself what I had done. I broke her. The strongest woman I know. The woman I love. She hates me. I swear if she had my powers, her eyes would shoot fire at me."

Kara gulped, "Give it some time Kal-El. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea." Clark nodded and turned away from his room which he once shared with his wife.

Chris couldn't sleep that night. He laid still in his bed, with eyes wide open, not twitching one bit. He couldn't go to sleep. He could hear his mother's sniffling in her room. She had been crying for almost 3 hours. Bruce had brought her back home, but told Chris she was tired and she needed some rest. Chris hadn't spoken to Lois all day. His aunt Diana had taken him out to distract him from his mother's disappearance. He could hear her heartbeat, which usually helped him sleep, but her sniffling clouded the sound of her heartbeat. Chris rolled out of his bed and jumped out, slowly walking out his door. He carefully tried not to make a noise as he approached Lois' room. He pushed the door slightly open. Her room was dark, but he could still make his way to her bed. He crawled into bed as Lois jumped up slightly. She held out her arm for him to cuddle against her chest. Lois wrapped her arm around him and hugged him tightly. Chris kept his eyes open staring at his mother. Lois was breathing hard, and he felt a teardrop down his face. Chris then shut his eyes and snuggled against his mother. "I missed you momma."

He felt Lois' breath on him, as she sobbed at the sound of his voice, "I missed you too baby." She whispered, kissing his forehead, and with that, they both fell asleep together.

It was late at night and Chloe was still at Watchtower. She was looking into space, playing with her necklace when she heard a pair of familiar heels walking towards her. Chloe kept a serious face when she turned to Zatanna, who simply smiled. Chloe took a deep breath, "You need to undo whatever you did to me!"

Zatanna raised her eyebrow, "I guess you got the full ride on how and empathy works. Did you get to read Lois?"

Chloe nodded, "It wasn't fun. Why did you do this?"

Zatanna sighed, "Lois is a tough woman. She may be stronger emotionally than any of us. And she's an expert on hiding her true feelings from everyone. When I walked in on you two fighting over Clark, I can tell you couldn't really see her side of things. Mainly because all these years she seemed like she was fine." Zatanna walked closer to Chloe and said quietly, "I just helped you see she wasn't fine Chloe. When you spoke to her, it was clear that you understood more about Clark's side because you've been there as well, sacrificing yourself for the ones you love. You never really saw her side clearly. Her side where she was the one left behind."

Chloe sighed, "It was.. a lot of not fine feelings. It was a lot to take I... I thought she had moved on from it all. I thought she had accepted it. I guess even after four years you don't really just forget the ones who hurt you. Especially if it's someone you love. I thought she let it all out before.. I was majorly wrong about that."

Zatanna nodded, "I helped you see the light. How did it feel being an empath."

Chloe scowled, "It sucks Zatanna. I get what you tried to you but I need to be just Chloe. I need to be able to control my own emotions again. Take it away."

Zatanna stared back at her for a moment, "Okay. Just so you know Chloe, I did this so you can understand Lois. Especially now since Clark is back." Chloe looked up at her and nodded. With the snap of her fingers, she said some incantations and took away Chloe's empath powers.

Chloe took a deep breath, Zatanna kept her eyes focused on her as she spoke, "How do you feel?"

Chloe smiled back at her, "Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Thank you."

Zatanna nodded and smiled back at Chloe, "Anytime." It was that moment when Oliver walked in.

"You ready to go Chlo?.." Oliver turned to acknowledge Zatanna, "Zatanna... I guess you finally undid your spells." He kept a stern face on her.

Chloe chuckled, "Oliver it's okay. If I hadn't felt what Lois really felt, she would've never gotten to show Clark just how much he affected her."

Oliver nodded, "Even if that's so, you shouldn't have put her through that. You know how many times your spells have gone wrong?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes, "Something told me this spell would go right Ollie. I reversed the spell so keep your Armani pants on." She walked out of Watchtower as Chloe and Oliver stared back at her.

Oliver turned to Chloe, holding her in his arms, "You okay?"

Chloe nodded, sighing, "I am, more than okay, but at the same time, not okay at all. I'm worried about Lois. I hope she's gonna be okay."

Oliver nodded, "Whatever happens, she knows that we'll be here for her." He kissed her forehead as she closed the computers at Watchtower and called it a night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Lois took the day off from work to get Chris ready for school and have some time alone. Everyone had a hectic night yesterday, she needed a day to herself. She was making Chris a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she heard the door open. Lois stopped at her tracks, in the middle of cutting the sandwich in half. Her heart stopped for a second, her eyes wide open at her door opening. She caught her breath, and saw it was Oliver who walked in, grinning when he saw her. She relaxed and breathed out a sigh, "It's just you."

Oliver chuckled, "Who did you think it was?"

"Uncle Ollie!" Chris ran in, half dressed, holding his shirt with his hair barely brushed.

Oliver smiled and reached out for Chris when Lois yelled out, "You're not even ready yet mister! Go get changed you're gonna be late!"

Chris pouted, "I don't HAVE to go mom! It's just kindergarten!" He was having a fit with her that morning because she was making him go. Like every other day.

"Kid's got a point" Oliver joked.

Lois pointed the bread knife at him, and said with a stern voice, "Don't start with me Ollie." She turned to Chris, "Go get changed Christopher. I'm not having this discussion with you. I'm not giving you a day off of school. That's what weekends are for. Now go get ready."

"No mom!" he pleaded.

"I'm gonna count to three! One, Two- "

"FINE!" he stomped back to his room and slammed the door.

Lois shook her head and rolled her eyes at her son's stubbornness. She was slicing the bread in half as Oliver sat across from her at the same counter. "I don't understand why he's being so pushy. It's kindergarten. You just colour and play with the other kids."

Oliver chuckled, "You know it amazes me how much he reminds me of you. You're stubborn too."

Lois made eye contact with him and kept a stern look, which made Oliver antsy. She fixed his lunch bag and right when Chris walked out, she tossed him his lunch and went to get her jacket and purse. Oliver pulled out a chair next to him and picked up Chris to sit next to him, "Don't worry buddy. It's not that bad is it? What's so bad about school?"

Chris pouted and shrugged, "It's not school. Mommy's sad all the time now." He kept his head down, looking at his feet.

Oliver sighed and saw the sad look in his face. He lifted up his chin with his hand, "Hey. Let me take care of your mom. She's having a tough time. The last thing she wants is for you to be worried about her. That's her job. I'll take care of your mom."

Chris blinked and stuck out his pinkie finger at him, "Promise?"

Oliver laughed and locked his pinkie with Chris', "Pinkie promise." They both smiled at each other as Lois walked in, ready to drop him off to school. Chris ran past her to the door, Lois looked at Oliver, "I'll be waiting here." She nodded and walked out the door with Chris ahead of her.

"Come in!" Chloe yelled out at the knock on the doors of Watchtower as she was updating on the whereabouts of Lex. She looked up to see Clark, her old friend, enter the scene for the first time in over four years. The look on his face was amazement. He looked around at the changes made to Watchtower. He sighed to himself and realized just how much has changed. When he made eye contact with Chloe, she gave him a sympathetic smile, as if she knew what he was thinking. He returned the smile back. "It's gonna take some time to get used to seeing you around here again Clark." She walked up to him and hugged him tightly. She missed him so much. Being able to talk to him about anything, to turn to each other for comfort, for advice. "I missed you so much Clark."

Clark breathed in heavily, "I missed you too Chloe. More than you could imagine." He let go of her and they stared at each other. "Or maybe you do considering you can channel anyone's emotions now?"

Chloe sighed, "Not anymore thank god! I spoke to Zatanna and she reversed the spell. I'm back to being old Chloe."

Clark pursed his lips, "Why did she cast a spell on you anyways?"

Chloe hesitated, "Uhmmm... well, she walked in on me and Lois arguing..." her voice trailed off when she noticed Clark's face at Lois' name. She continued, "We were fighting about you Clark. She found out that Kara and I were looking for you, and she got angry for keeping that from her..."

Clark understood where she was getting at, "She didn't want you to find me did she." It wasn't a question, to which Chloe just nodded silently.

They stood there in an awkward silence until Chloe finally spoke, "I had no idea Clark." He stared back into her eyes, "I had no idea her emotions were that strong towards you. How much she kept in. She was in an emotional state for the first couple of months you were gone and then... she was fine, like she was herself again. Ollie and I just figured she had accepted your reasoning and moved on, that she made peace with it. That's why I never understood why she got so sensitive for even mentioning your name." She starting shaking her head, "I guess I would never truly understand how bad it hurt to be abandoned until Zatanna made me an empath. All I saw was your point of view. The sacrifice _you_ made in order to protect her. But now I know exactly what she was feeling Clark. You hurt her so much. I'm still reeled up from her emotions from seeing you. It was... it was so much for me to handle that I thought my heart was going to explode and I would never stop crying. I don't know how she managed to keep all of that in for four years."

Clark winced at Chloe's words, he choked back, "If I had known that it was killing her every day I was gone, I would've never left-"

"That's the thing Clark. Behind all of this emotional suffering, she also had hate too... I'm not saying this to hurt you Clark but you NEED to know this. You're the only one who can fix this. Right now, at this very moment in her life, I don't think she was expecting to see you ever again and so she didn't prepare herself. She blocked you out of her mind and she just hates you for leaving your son. I don't think there's any room for forgiveness in her heart right now..."

Clark took in a deep breath, "I thought I was doing this for the right reasons. But it seems I've caused her more danger emotionally than physically. Chloe the last time she was in danger there were atomic bombs falling out of the sky at her and our son. Why? Because they found out my identity. Whether we're together or not, there's always gonna be Superman in the way."

"But see she never thought of it that way Clark. You both didn't. She knew what she was signing up for and so did you. The difference is that she didn't run away from that responsibility when things went down Clark, you did."

Clark didn't speak for a while, he walked over to the window and looked out to the view of Metropolis, he looked out to where the Daily Planet was. He sighed, "Every day I was gone Chloe, I regretted it more and more. I missed so much with my son. He doesn't even know me, but I know him, I've been there for him, but no one even knows about it. I've been making sure they were both safe... from a distance."

Chloe walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "They were never safe without you Clark. They need the love of a father and a husband, and all they feel is abandonment." Clark swallowed and held Chloe's hand with his own.

"I need to see her."

"Clark... don't see her if it's a goodbye. She doesn't want that. Go see her if you're planning to stay. For good."

Clark dropped his head down and slightly nodded, "I don't know yet. Maybe she'd be happier if I'm gone. She just seems so angry that I'm back."

"Well in my opinion, if you truly hate someone, it means you still love them. If I hadn't felt anything from Lois when she saw you, then I would say she's moved on and she doesn't love you anymore. But Clark, as much as she'll deny it. She will never stop loving you. You just need to fight for her because she won't anymore. She's going to try to slip away and you need to grab on to her so that she knows you won't hurt her again." Clark nodded, unsure of his decision to stay or leave again. All he knew was that he wanted to see Lois again, no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lois had just come home from work, following up on the story of the disappearance of Lex. News broadcasts have been covering up on their missing president, it's been a week since his disappearance and she had a feeling that sooner or later, he would turn up in a surprising way. He always does. She was typing away at her laptop when she heard a faint knock on the door. She looked at the time, confused, Chris was sleeping over at Oliver and Chloe's. Who would be knocking at her door at this hour? She walked up to her door and swung it open. Clark was standing before her with an anxious look. Lois did not expect to see him again. She thought he had left the night she saw him. No one even mentioned he was still here! Her heart started pounding so hard, that it could jump out of her chest any moment now. She held her breath for a moment as she just stood frozen in shock just like last time, staring back at him. Clark shifted his weight on his other leg, he took a deep breath and spoke calmly, unsure of what's to come in this encounter with just them two alone. "Hi."

Lois released her breath, and gulped, "What are you doing here." She said with a stern voice.

Clark sighed, "You didn't think I was going to leave things the way they were did you?"

Lois huffed, "I don't know. You're the expert when it comes to _leaving things_."

Clark tilted his head at her, his eyes were filled with sadness and Lois could see it, the same eyes that her son carries. "Lois I needed to see you. We need to talk."

Lois shook her head, wincing at the way he kept saying her name, in a sympathetic way, "What is there to talk about. Chloe said everything. So I guess it's time for you to be on your way now." She was in the process of closing the door on him when he stopped it with his hand. She tried pushing it against his hand, knowing full well it was useless. Frustrated, she slammed the door on his hand that block it from closing as hard as she could, his hand made a hole in the door from the impact. She walked away in anger.

"I'll fix that."

"I don't need you to fix anything. I'm used to fixing your mess." She looked at him with those same cold eyes again. Just like last time. Clark was expecting this from her. She was stubborn and hard headed. He knew what to expect from his wife. As he stared back at her, she got impatient, "What do you want!"

Clark took a step towards her, "You cut your hair." He commented on her new hair, which looked like Chloe's bob cut, but with brown, "I like it."

Lois wasn't going to respond to that. She wasn't in the mood to have small talk with him. "Say what you need to say and leave Clark. I'll be okay. Trust me. "

Clark shook his head, "Putting you through hell was the last thing I wanted Lois. I never wanted this. I wanted you to be happy. You and Christopher."

Lois winced, and then looked at Clark with tears forming in her eyes, "I've been the master manipulator...Clark. For four years I made everyone believe that I was happy. Trust me, I was happy whenever I saw my son smile. I was doing it for him and him only. That's what you wanted right? For me to be a good mother to Chris. And that's exactly what I did. But I didn't need Jor-El to do it for me. Makes me wonder how little you believed in me."

"No Lois you don't understand! I do believe in you.. so much. I just didn't want you to ever feel pain because of me..."

Lois nodded, "So you took away my pain for YOU. So that you wouldn't feel as guilty for leaving. Well sorry to say that your son still felt the pain of your absence. Who had to pay for that? YOUR SON!"

Clark swallowed, "I only wanted to protect you two from the burden of knowing my secret. If anyone finds out, they go after you Lois!"

Lois took a glass cup and threw it fiercely at Clark who dodge it as it hit the wall behind him, he looked at her in shock, "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE CHRIS YOU PROMISED! YOU LEFT ME CLARK! YOU LEFT ME AND YOU BROKE YOUR VOWS WHEN YOU MARRIED ME... FOR BETTER AND FOR WORSE!" Lois let it all out and let Clark have it. She screamed so loud, she was going to lose her voice tomorrow. Lois started breathing hard, and crying, "You broke your vow, you broke me, and you abandoned your family. You just gave up on us Clark! You're a coward and you know it! You're a coward! You left when the going got tough and you left me to raise Chris alone! You don't deserve to have a place in his life! Who had to pick up the pieces for him whenever he asked why he didn't have a daddy like his other friends? ME! You're a bad person! You're no hero to us... you didn't mean any of it Clark. I don't even believe if you ever loved me!" Lois was crying hard now. She fell onto a chair and started balling her eyes out, her head was buried into her head.

Clark was standing there in shock, staring back at her. He had truly broken her heart. His own heart was breaking at the sight he was witnessing. He started to slowly walk towards her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She shoved his hand away and stood up, looking at him with nothing but anger. Clark forced back tears, he said softly at her, "I'm sorry Lois. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I thought I was doing the right thing. There was never a day where my heart didn't ache for you Lois. There wasn't a single day in these four years apart where I never thought about you. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused... I am glad though that you've finally let it all out. I hope you finally find peace now." He took a deep breath. He yearned to touch her again. She kept pulling back, refusing to let him lay a finger on her. All he wanted to do was pull her into a hug and embrace her until the world came to an end. Clark closed his eyes, once he opened them, Lois' back was facing him, she was looking down at the floor, crying silently. Clark turned around and walked out the door silently, he turned back around to say one last thing to her, "I'll fix the door." And walked away.

Lois leaned against the wall and slid down to seat herself on the floor. She started sobbing hard for a couple of hours when she heard the door open again. Her tears blocked her field of vision so she couldn't see who came through the door. The person sat next to her and put his arms around her, making shushing noises as she sobbed against his chest. Oliver rubbed her arm, hugging her, saying, "It's gonna be okay Lois."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Chloe exclaimed at Clark, pacing around Watchtower.

"I told you already Chloe. She doesn't want to see me here again. I think it's best if I stay away now. The Kandorians need me back anyways."

"How do you figure that? Clark you've been guiding them for nearly four years. How long is that in their plane of existence? They can definitely manage on their own. Kara has spent time there and they're fine. They aren't your family Clark! It's here on Earth!"

Clark shook his head and turned away, "You didn't see her Chloe. She hates me. She'd be happier without me... Please understand. I have to do this."

"Clark I've tried to understand for a long time but now, I can't see how you can just leave again? You're finding an excuse to run away from your responsibilities!" Chloe couldn't believe how naive Clark was. Did he honestly think he was doing it for the best. To just leave his home again. Did he honestly think it wouldn't hurt any more if he did it again? "You may think you have no place here on Earth, but no one has forgotten Superman and how much we need him regardless of the Justice League! It's not complete without you. I need you Clark and so does Lois! Your son needs you!"

"Lois even said it herself. I don't deserve to be in his life anymore. I made the mistake of leaving and I can't go back."

Bruce Wayne had walked into Watchtower and greeted Chloe, walking past Clark. Clark was annoyed at his presence for interrupting their conversation. "Hey Chloe. I just came back from meeting with Oliver. It turns out Luthor has appeared on our radar finally. He located himself at the Arctic and just landed back in Metropolis. No one knows about his involvement with the nuclear missile. Turns out he's back to normal now that Brainiac is gone. I want to find out whether he remembers anything though, I'm gonna stick around for a while." Chloe nodded at the information given to her. Bruce finally turned his attention to Clark, who was ignored since he arrived, "I heard you're leaving again. Personal issues against this planet?" he joked, to which neither Chloe nor Clark laughed. Bruce sighed, "Look I know we don't really know each other, but I think we should talk. I want to show you something."

"What is it?" Clark said with a serious tone. Him and Bruce never had any time to get to know each other. Clark knew everyone on the team, except for him and Wonder woman, who he had yet to meet. What did Bruce need to show him?

Bruce chuckled, "You'll see when we get there. Now I'm not as fast as you, so I thought we could use my car, it's waiting outside." Clark hesitated, he felt awkward around Bruce, who felt as comfortable as if they were the best of friends. Clark simply nodded and they headed out the door. Bruce turned and winked at Chloe, who smiled back.

Bruce and Clark sat in his car. Turns out Bruce was Gotham's billionaire superhero, just like Oliver. He had joined the team a couple of months after he had left Earth. Once they got out of the car, Clark noticed they were around a suburb type neighbourhood in Metropolis, "What are we doing here?"

"Well we need to walk a couple blocks, you'll see for yourself."

Clark scowled at him, "I'm not a fan of mystery so why don't we get this over with and tell me why you needed to talk. Is it about Lex?"

Bruce shook his head and chuckled, "You leave Lex to us. I've heard he's caused a lot of problems or you." He led the way to the direction they were heading, "I heard you made your decision to leave, and I really think you should reconsider."

Clark sighed of frustration, "No offence, but you don't even know me. You don't know the full story so you can't really tell me what I need to do. You don't know what it's like to be me."

Bruce laughed, "Maybe not. But I do have the same responsibilities as you. As a hero. You may not know this, but Lois and I dated a couple of years ago."

Clark stopped at his tracks, "What?"

Bruce nodded, ignoring Clark's reaction, almost as if he expected it, "She was the one who found out my identity and got Oliver and Chloe to find me at one of my charity gala's. They introduced themselves and right off the bat, they told me they knew about me and who they were. At first I told them I work alone. As it turns out, they helped me get out of a really tight situation. It was thanks to Lois too. She was the one who pushed me, and wouldn't back off when I said I wasn't interested in being in their League. Then she told me about you. About Superman, and how he was the same way, reluctant to work with others at first, but realized that he needed a team, he needed to work together with other heroes around the world. They found guidance in you. They looked up to you to be their leader, because you always saw the good in everyone. You were there for all of them. They stayed strong even when you left, but apparently it wasn't the same. Eventually Oliver and I led the team. To fill the gap you left behind I guess."

Clark looked far ahead, in the distance, taking in Bruce's story, Bruce continued, "I joined the team because of you. You... inspired me to work with them. And Lois... She could never forget about you. When we started dating, I could tell she wasn't ready to move on. She just couldn't move on. When anyone mentioned the name Superman in the streets, she immediately looked up in hopes of seeing you. Eventually she broke up with me, because she admitted she had lost someone dear to her. All she wanted to do was be a mother. That's exactly what she did. She's been on many dates, but she never committed to anyone after you."

Bruce stopped at his tracks and Clark did the same, "Why are you telling me this?"

Bruce sighed, "To give you a reason to stay. And I realized since you've been here. You haven't once seen your son yet. Lois raised him well. He has her tough personality, but god... he looks just like you!"

Clark grimaced, he's heard that from everyone since he's been here, he realized where they were. They were at an elementary school. He looked around to see other parents standing outside or waiting in their cars. "What are we doing here?"

"Before I came to Watchtower, Oliver told me you were leaving and so I told him that I would pick up Christopher from school today." Clark raised his eyebrows at him, this was Chris' school? He was about to see his son in person for the first time in four years. Clark opened his mouth. Bruce grinned at Clark when the school bells rang.

"Uncle Bruce!" Clark turned his head and gasped as he saw his son run in human speed up to them. Clark couldn't move, all he could do is stare back at Christopher. He had short black hair and blue green eyes, just like him. Chris had a big smile on his face as he ran up to Bruce and held his arms out, Bruce picked him up and swung him up in the air. Chris giggled out loud.

"How was school CJ? How many times did you get in trouble this time?" Chris shrugged, hiding his head in Bruce's shoulder, "Christopherrrrr" he slurred the last part of his name.

"Alright! I got two time outs today." Chris pouted.

Bruce shook his head in disappointment, "Tsk! tsk! Your mother is not gonna be happy about that Christopher."

Chris scowled at Bruce, he hated it whenever his family called him Christopher. It always meant he was in trouble. He grabbed onto Bruce's collar, with wide eyes, "You're not gonna tell her are you? She'll strap the blue rock on my wrist again!" he whispered the last part. Clark wrinkled his eyebrows. Blue rock? Was he talking about blue kryptonite? Lois used that to discipline their child?

Bruce chuckled, "I won't tell your mom. YOU are. At least if she hears it from you she won't be as mad." Chris pouted and crossed his arms. It was then when he realized there was someone else standing with them, listening in on their conversation. Clark stares back at the little boy in Bruce's arm. He is the spitting image of him. Clark opens his mouth in amazement. He couldn't believe it, his heart started to race as realization hit him. This was his son. He was face to face with his son... finally.

Bruce looks back at the two, smiling to himself as he see's Chris' expression. Chris looks back at him with confused eyes. "CJ, this is...my friend, Clark Kent. He just recently came into town."

Chris extends out a hand and tries to sound mature, "Pleased to meet you Clark!"

Clark takes a step back, his son just addressed him as Clark. Not dad. He somehow didn't care, but it did bother him somewhat that Lois never told him anything about him. Clark took his son's hand in his and shook it. He felt warmth in his heart, being able to reach out and physically touch him instead of looking at him through a holograph. Clark squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go, but Chris pulled his hand out, feeling awkward. He slings his arms around Bruce's neck, who chuckles under his breath, "CJ, Uncle Bruce has to go to a meeting. I have to do work, but I brought Mister Clark here to hang out with you." Chris starts to get shy and tightens his grip around Bruce's neck, which starts to hurt, "Now CJ. I'm not made of steel like you buddy." Chris understands and lets go of his neck, but doesn't look like he wants to go with Clark.

Chris crouches close to Bruce's ear, "I don't know him uncle Bruce. Can't I just come with you? I'll be very good I promise!"

Clark heard their conversation, it hurt him that Chris didn't trust him to be alone, but he understood. No one wants to be alone with a stranger. But Clark was no stranger. He was his father. Bruce pulled Chris away from his ear to face him, "You know I would never put you in the hands of someone I don't trust. But I trust Clark. And so can you. He's just been away for a while and he's here for a visit. He knows your mommy."

Chris turned to look at Clark, then back at Bruce. Bruce raised his eyebrows at him, waiting for an answer. Chris shrugged, "Alright, I'll go."

Bruce grinned, "Atta boy!" he put him down and pushed him towards Chris. Who was shying away behind Bruce's leg. "I'll see you later kiddo!" Bruce stepped away so that Chris was in full view of Clark.

Bruce nodded towards Clark and walked away, Clark grabbed his arm which made him turn to face him, Clark's face softened, "Thank you." He whispered.

Bruce smiled and walked away, but not before turning once more, "You can bring him over to Watchtower in about 2 hours. Lois will be there to pick him up." Clark nodded as he walked away.

He turned to Chris, who was looking down at his shoes, shying away from Clark. After a moment of silence, Clark spoke for the first time, "You hungry Chris?" Chris still didn't look at him, he simply nodded. Clark chuckled, "I thought you would be. Come on, I know a place where we can eat." Clark extended out his hand to Chris. Chris looked up at him for a while. Clark gave him a warm smile. Chris didn't know why, but somehow, he felt comfortable and safe around Clark. For someone who he just met. Bruce told him to trust Clark. And he trusted his uncle Bruce. Chris reached up and grabbed Clark's hand. Clark grinned back at him who gave him a faint smile as they started to walk together.

Clark was staring back at Chris, who was stuffing his face, with every kind of food he can find. Clark wanted to be with him all day, he only had 2 hours with him. He was going to make the most of it.

"So how old are you Chris?"

Chris had food in his mouth so he couldn't make a word out, instead he pointed out his age with his fingers. He stuck up four fingers.

"Four. Wow. You're getting so big..."

"I'm gonna be five soon! Wait till you see how big I get then." Clark grinned, Chris thought for a moment as he was staring at Clark. He looked just like him. How could that be... he had a hunch, Chris asked, "How do you know my mommy?"

Clark blinked, he wasn't prepared for that question. The kid's curiosity got the best of him, "I am... an old friend of your mothers. She moved to Smallville when I was in High school. And then she lived with me for a while and we ended up working together at the Daily Planet." Clark shook his head to himself. How could Lois not tell him about his own father? Why would she keep Clark out of his son's life like that. Then Clark realized he had it coming for him. This was her punishing him for leaving. Making sure their son didn't know about him. It made Clark angry at that. Chris didn't deserve to be the victim like this, but Clark was the cause of everything that's happened, he can't blame her.

Chris took him out of his train of thought, "Wow! You've known mommy for AGES!" Clark smirked. "Where did you go?"

Clark took a deep breath, "Well... I've been around here and there. Travelling."

Chris nodded, "Mommy never told me about you."

Clark felt hurt by that, "Well mommy and I haven't spoken in a while..."

Chris simply stared at Clark, "What do you do?"

Clark sighed, he decided he wanted to be honest with him as much as possible, "Well, I do things like your Uncle Bruce.. and Uncle Ollie, I help people."

Chris blinked, "I thought so." Clark raised his eyebrow, "Mommy and Uncle Bruce never leave me alone with anyone unless they were a super dupe with the League." Clark nodded, he was glad he at least knew about Watchtower, Chris continues, "My favourite is Uncle Bart, me and him race... A LOT!" he started laughing, remembering the time him and Bart ran off to Mexico and Lois was furious, but forgave him once he got her a burrito.

Clark smiled, he imagined Bart taking his son around the world, racing, "So you have powers too." Clark wanted to know how well he was handling getting new powers.

Chris shrugged, "Right now, I can run fast, I can hear people whispering, and I'm super strong! I can even pick up Uncle Bruce's Bat mobile! Uncle Bart taught me how to run like a human so the other kids won't look at me funny... Momma tries to help me too, because I end up hurting her whenever I hug her too hard." Chris dropped his head, he was staring at the ground. He remembered the time he got angry at her that he pushed his mother so hard that he broke her ribs. "Mommy always ends up purple... because of me."

Clark gulped, if only he was there, he could've helped his son control his powers, and maybe Lois didn't need to get hurt. "It's not your fault Chris. You just need help controlling your powers. I'm sure no one blames you for that. I was the same way as well."

Chris' head popped up, "You're strong too?"

Clark hesitated, "Uhmm, what I'm trying to say is that... I know what it's like to struggle with new things." Chris nodded, he was getting excited to know there was someone else like him, now he's just disappointed. Clark pursed his lips, he wanted to tell Chris about him, he just didn't want to tell him all at once. Chris did just meet him. "So how else does mommy help you?"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know. She told me these aren't the only powers I'm gonna get. She said I'm gonna shoot fire out of my eyes! And I can blow out so much air that it can take down a whole barn door! Like the big bad wolf in the three little pigs! Oh! And I'm gonna FLY!" Clark laughed, Lois still remembers the barn door he blew off that almost fell on top of her. He realized she never mentioned x-ray vision to him. She didn't want him to get any perverted ideas.. at four years old.

"Wow. That's some powers you're gonna get. You better be ready for them, they'll come when you least expect it."

Chris raised his eyebrows, "What kind of powers do _you _have?" Clark opened his mouth, he didn't know how to answer that. He started to shift in his seat, Chris rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. It's not like I spilt my guts or anything..." Chris looked away stubbornly, he reminded Clark of Lois in that way, that stubborn look.

Clark smiled, "My powers are just like yours Chris." He didn't know why he said that, but he couldn't resist keeping anything from him.

Chris' face lit up when he heard Clark, his mouth opened wide open, "Whoa really? That's awesome! Can you run fast?" He was getting excited, speaking on the edge of his seat. He had never met anyone that was just like him other than his Aunt Kara of course, but she always took his powers seriously.

Clark smirked, "Yes actually I can."

"We should totally race! Have you ever been to Puerto Rico?"

Clark laughed, "Yes actually I've been there. But I'd love to go with you. You probably know your way around there thanks to Bart."

Chris nodded rapidly, "So let's go!" he jumped out of his chair and pulled Clark's hand.

Clark chuckled, "I wish we can but I have to get you back to Watchtower. Your mommy's gonna be worried if I don't get you to her on time." Has it really been two hours already? He wasn't ready to leave him yet. Or ever.

Chris looked disappointed and sighed, "Okay fine. Maybe tomorrow then?" His eyes twinkled at Clark.

Clark looked back at him and pursed his lips, "We'll see." He held out his hand towards him as he took it, they started walking down the street. "So what's this about you getting two time outs at school?"

Chris sighed, "Somebody was earsdropping!"

Clark laughed, "It's _eavesdropping._"

"Whatever."

"So what happened?"

Chris shrugged, "It wasn't my fault. Somebody was picking on me, and I sort of tackled him."

Clark sighed, shaking his head trying to hide his amused smile, "What did he do to make you mad?"

Chris looked at the ground, "He said my dad ran off... because he didn't like me..."

Clark stopped in his tracks, he was hesitant to speak, "Chris, that's not true. How could he not like you? You're a great kid." He stroked his back.

"Then why did he leave?" Chris looked up at Clark, who locked eyes with him, expecting an answer. Clark had an answer, but couldn't explain it to him. He didn't even know he was asking his own father why he left.

Clark knelt down to be at the same level as Chris and looked him straight in the eye, "You're father didn't leave because of you Chris. He left for you. He left to protect you. Now I know you may not understand exactly how he would be protecting you but I promise you, no matter what his reasons were for leaving... he did it out of love for you and your mother." He put his hand on Chris' shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Chris smiled back, "You sound like you know him"

"I did, and I know for a fact he loves you very much."

"Do you think I'll ever see him?"

Clark stared back at his son and cupped his face, "Yes I do." Chris smiled back at him.

"You wanna race to Watchtower?"

"You sure like to race Chris, you should be careful though you don't wanna get caught."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Pleeeaaaseeee! I never get caught!"

"You may think that now, but anyone can see you."

"Don't worry. Momma taught me to always make sure no one sees me using my powers. Sometimes she even take them away when I get in trouble or I fight with her! Auntie Kara's idea..." Chris pouted, he hated not having his powers. "Whenever I say a bad word to momma and I start getting mad, I end up breaking things. She puts a bracelet with a blue rock on it to take away my powers. She keeps it on me until I say sorry and promise not to be careless with my powers again."

Clark chuckled, he never thought Lois would use the blue meteor rock against their own son as a discipline method. "I'm sure that teaches you a lesson then to not mess with mommy."

"Oh no! I never get away with ANYTHING with her! Momma says my aunts and uncles spoil me and so she has to be the sane one."

She had a point, even Clark couldn't resist getting angry at this face. But when two of the same personalities crash, there's bound to be a World War 3. "I'm sure she's a good mother either way right?"

Chris nodded, "She's the best!" They continued to walk when Chris sighed in frustration, "I don't wanna walk anymore! Let's race! We'll get there faster!"

Clark pursed his lips, "Mmmm I don't know Chris..."

"What's wrong? You scared or something? Or maybe you lied and you really don't have powers like me..." Chris raised an eyebrow at Clark, who rolled his eyes in return, Chris stomped his foot on the ground, "Pleeeaaaseee!" He pouted and then he turned on his puppy dog eyes at Clark.

"Alright! But we need to make sure no one will see-" With that, Chris had already started running before even looking out for anyone. Clark looked around warily, no one was around and he rolled his eyes at the boy ahead of him and started running towards Watchtower. He finally caught up to Chris and within a second, they were both in front of the Watchtower entrance. Clark ran from behind Chris and swung him up in the air and started tickling him. "Cheater you got a head start!"

Chris was laughing and screaming so hard that tears came out of his eyes, "Okay! Okay! Mercyyyyyyy!" Clark laughed and dropped Chris, who landed on his feet hard on the ground. "I like you. Bart always beats me cause he's faster, but for once I won!"

Clark laughed, "You like me because you won?"

Chris shook his head, "That and cause I had fun with you today." Clark smiled as Chris opened the doors to Watchtower to see Oliver and Chloe look up in surprise.

Chloe grinned when she saw her nephew, "There's my boy!" She walked up to him and picked him up she nuzzled her nose against his which made him laugh.

"Hi Aunt Chloe!"

Chloe looked up at Clark and grinned at him, Oliver walked up to him, "Clark... Bruce told us you had stolen Chris from us. Even though we didn't bother looking for him."

Chris pouted, "Hey! Clark didn't steal me! And even if he did you would look for me! Right aunt Chloe..."

Chloe laughed, "Of course we would! Uncle Ollie's just kidding around." Chloe gives him a dirty look to which Oliver shrugs. "Come on I'll get you something to eat."

"I already ate with Clark."

"Oh?" Chloe looked from Chris to Clark, "Well then I guess I'll have to eat all the ice cream by myself." She starts walking away.

"Wait! Wait! I never say no to ice cream Aunt Chloe!" he runs off with Chloe.

Clark looks after him and chokes. Oliver walks up to him, "He's something isn't he?"

Clark shakes his head, "He's... everything."

"Yeah. Too bad you're leaving huh?" he raises his eyebrow at Clark.

Clark puts his hands in his pockets, "You know, if I hadn't gotten a chance to meet him. Two hours of just... getting to know him I would've said, yeah. Too bad. But now..." Clark turns around and paces, "All I could think of was what was I thinking when I left. I missed four years of his life Oliver. Thinking about leaving again, it just seems... impossible to leave."

Oliver blinked, "Don't beat yourself up for leaving Clark. You left to protect him, but missed his early childhood. Your intentions might've been for the good. But it didn't do him any better to lose a father."

Clark looked out the window and nodded, that was when Lois walked into the room, Clark heard her heels and turned around. Lois walked in and noticed him right away, she walked slower now, she gulped, "O-Oliver, where's..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Why was Clark here? Does Chris know he's here?

Oliver chuckled, "He's in the back getting ice cream from Chloe." Oliver noticed Lois wasn't even listening. Her eyes were fixed on Clark. She looked nervous, Clark however looked the opposite, he looked confident, and his eyes never left hers. Oliver looked back at the two and started walking away, "Lemme go get Chris."

Lois took a deep breath and walked towards him, "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be long gone by now." She spoke in a monotone voice.

Clark sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm even gonna leave." He heard Lois swallow hard, "I met Chris today." Her eyes widened, "Bruce took me to him... we spent time together. Funny, I thought he'd call me dad... he called me Clark. I don't know it-it felt weird."

"Does he... did you.. did you tell him..." Lois didn't know how to ask him whether he told his own son he was his father.

Clark smirked, shaking his head, "Don't worry. He doesn't know I'm his father yet. I figured he should hear it from you. I thought you'd tell him about me, let him know I didn't leave because I didn't like him."

Lois squinted her eyes at him, "I never told him that."

"No. No you never told him that. Frankly Lois you didn't tell him _anything_ about me did you? You never told him that, but kids pick on him at school for not having one."

Lois raised her eyebrows, "You think that's my fault?"

His eyes softened, "Of course not Lois. But you could've let him know I still loved him no matter what. You told me I don't deserve to be in his life. But he deserves to at least know about me and you never told him anything. Not even a picture..."

"He's never asked me about you yet! He's only four Clark. He has a long way to go before he asks me."

Clark sighed, his face saddened, "Does he really need to ask you to get you to tell him about me?" Lois took a deep breath. She didn't say anything to that, she didn't know what to say. Clark took a step towards her, "I won't hold it against you to cut me out of your life. But it's not fair to him. I won't tell him about me, I'll let you tell him on your own terms, however you want to tell him. But please Lois, don't tell him too late where he'll end up hating you for it."

At that moment, Chris ran into the room, Lois composed herself and grinned at Chris, "How you doing handsome?" Chris had ice cream all over his face, Lois rolled her eyes and wiped his mouth clean, "Chloe's spoiling you again I see. Remind me to get rid of the ice cream around here. Seems like every time I pick you up, you have ice cream all over you!"

Chris pouted, "It's not like you let me have any at home!"

Lois raised her eyebrow, "That's cause you get plenty of it here. They built a shrine just for you. Keep this up and you'll end up getting a cavity."

Chloe laughed, "Don't worry cuz, this kid has the teeth of a shark. Nothing can penetrate those ice sculptures."

"Yeah well with all the sweet talking I'm surprised they've all stayed on." Lois was about to pick up Chris who ran towards Clark.

He held out his arms, where Clark knelt down and hugged him, Chris whispered in his ears, "Can you not tell mommy I got in trouble today? She'll just get mad at me when she hears I hurt someone."

Clark smiled, "I promise buddy. I'm sure she won't get mad at you though"

Chris grinned at him, "I had fun today. Thank you." Chris hugged him once more and then ran back to Lois, who was staring with her mouth open the whole time. "Ready momma?"

Lois picked up her son and said bye to Chloe and Oliver. Her smile faded when she looked at Clark, and walked out of Watchtower. Clark looked after her and continued staring. Chloe cleared her throat, "It's amazing how much he looks like you huh Clark?"

Clark took a deep breath, "I thought I'd be able to leave again but... seeing them again, especially Christopher. I never want to leave them again."

Oliver fought back a smile, "So what does this mean?"

Clark turned to face them, "It means I'm staying. I'm gonna fight for Lois. I'm gonna get her and Chris back."

Chloe grinned and ran to hug Clark, "You have no idea how happy that makes us!"

Clark smiled as Oliver walked up to them, "As happy as I am to know our favourite red and blue superhero is back, it's not gonna be easy winning Lois' heart back."

Clark nodded, "I know. She's always been tough. But I'm gonna fight like hell for her. I'm gonna let her know that I'm never leaving her again." He starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chloe and Oliver said at the same time.

"To the Daily Planet. I'm gonna get my job back at the bullpen."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lois was rushing around the Daily Planet to get to her deadline. Lex Luthor was finally getting sentenced to prison after investigating on his involvement on the attempted nuclear attack. The sentence was yet to be determined. She needed to get a full backstage pass to the trial and she needed to speak to Perry. She was on her way to his office when Jimmy attempted to stop her.

"Not now Ms. Lane! He's in a meeting and you're known to just barge in. He's not in the mood for that."

James was the younger brother of Chloe's Jimmy, her old friend. He was all grown up and filling in his brothers shoes at the bullpen. In order to keep his spirit alive, he insisted that people call him Jimmy. He was trying to keep up with Lois' pace who was in a rush, "Come on Olsen, this is more important than some sleazy meeting. What's this one about now?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Dunno. Boss said he was hiring an old friend."

Lois rolled her eyes, "Trust me Jimmy, getting a full backstage pass and an interview with Lex's judge is more important than another attempt at hiring another hot shot reporter. He's already got one." She points at herself, "Me!" She puts her hand on the doorknob when Jimmy stops her.

Lois narrows his eyes at him which always scared him, "Sorry Lois. Boss said no interruptions."

Lois shook her head, "Who is so important that he can't have one simple interruption?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Got me. Come here I have some footage I want you to take a look at. I just took' em this morning" Jimmy pulls her to his desk and presented her with two photos. At first Lois didn't seem interested, but when she realized what exactly he took, she couldn't believe her eyes. "I know it's not exactly a clear view, but I got a good enough shot for the whole world to know who exactly that is." Lois blinked a few times, "Red and Blue blur flying around? He's back Lois!" Jimmy was getting excited. Lois couldn't make out a word, she was speechless.

"I look forward to having you work here again son. I have to admit, it hasn't been the same without you." She heard Perry's voice coming out of his office.

"Thank you sir. I promise it'll be just like old times" Lois turned around at the sound of the two men coming out of Perry's office. Perry was shaking hands with the other man. He was wearing a trench coat with a white collar shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants. What threw Lois off more was glasses he wore. Those familiar black framed glasses set in front of those blue green eyes. Clark looked up at Lois and took a deep breath as he walked up to Lois, "Hey."

Lois was hesitant to speak, "You work here now?"

Clark nodded, "I just spoke with Perry, he offered me the job again, but he wanted to know why I left. He thought I left for a better newspaper, but I assured him there was nothing better than the Daily Planet... as long as you're here working with me." He smiled at her.

Lois closed her eyes and looked at the ground, "Why are you doing this?" she looked back up at him, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Clark sighed, "Lois I've left you alone for four years. I think I've given you enough space since I came back. I told you I wasn't sure if I was staying-"

"I figured that meant you were most likely leaving..."

Clark nodded, "After you lashed out at me, at how much I hurt you. I thought it would've been better if I had left. But then I saw Chris. I got to hear his voice up close, hear him laugh, talk about his powers with him, be able to touch him, hug him... It made me never want to leave... ever." Lois blinked a couple of times, holding back tears. Clark continued, "He only knows me as Clark. I want him to know me as his father. I want us to be a family again."

Lois shook her head in disbelief, "It's too late for that. I've moved on."

Clark pressed his lips, "It's not too late. I'm gonna keep fighting for you Lois. No matter what, I'm not giving up." He pushed his glasses closer to his face, and gave her his irresistible smile, "You'll see."

Lois frowned, that was when Perry came out of his office, "Lane? I heard you wanted to speak with me?" Lois composed herself and let herself into Perry's office without saying another word to Clark. She turned around as she caught a glance at Clark staring back at her when Perry closed the door between them. "So what is it?"

Lois almost forgot what she came here to do. Her mind was still on Clark. Was he being serious? How long is he gonna stay for now? How long is it gonna take until he's scared off again? Perry was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for Lois to respond. Lois cleared her throat, "It's umm, it's about Clar- Lex!" Perry raised his eyebrow, "Lex. It's about Lex's trial. His fate is going to be set this Friday and I need you to get me into that trial. Now I know it's pretty packed, but I know you can use your band of merry men to get me a pass into that courtroom. I need to get a quote from the judge and hopefully from Lex."

Perry's face changed to confusion, "Ms. Lane didn't you know? You're already set to testify against him."

Lois raised her eyebrow, "What? I never got that memo?"

Perry stroked his head, "I could've sworn I had Olsen to send it to you. Anyways that's not the point. You were captured by Luthor and you saw what was going on. You've been asked to testify against him. This whole trial is depending on you. You have to tell them exactly what you saw."

Lois swallowed, she wasn't prepared for this. To testify against Lex? This was going to create a black mark on her record. The league specifically asked her not to get involved in Lex's menacing missions. But if she doesn't testify, Lex could leave a free man and cause more danger to her and her son. "So I guess I already have a backstage pass to this."

Perry shook his head, "I'm sorry Ms. Lane. But you can't publish this story if you're testifying. It's a conflict of interest and it doesn't look good on your part. The witness who testified, publishing a story about it? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give this story to someone else."

Lois scowled, "Are you kidding? I can't give up this story. This is MY story!"

Perry's eyebrows wrinkled, "You're in the middle of the story Lane. I can't have that. Now if you want I'll give the story to someone else and you can work on it together, but you have to give them the by-line." Lois paced back and forth, "I'll get them into the courtroom so they can quote you, Lex, and the judge directly. It'll be on the front page."

"A front page discredited by me!"

"Don't give me that Lane. Those are the rules and you know it."

Lois put her hands on her hips, "Fine! So tell me who are you planning on giving my story to?"

"Clark Kent."

Lois' eyes widened, "Clark?"

Perry sighed, "Look Lois, I know your history with Clark. I've worked with you two before he left and you have to admit, Clark and Lois made a pretty good team."

"Lois and Clark."

Perry laughed, "Fine. But he's back, and I would appreciate it if you could try to get along. I gave him his old job back because he was good at what he does. He'll be your partner in crime again. He has the desk in front of you. Just like old times."

Lois continued to stare at Perry with wide eyes, "Perry. I'm sorry but I don't want it to be like old times. I've moved on. I can't work with him around me. Please. I beg you. Give it anyone but Clark!"

Perry held his hand out in front of her, "I've made my decision Ms. Lane. However, you are still Mrs. Kent. Clark stays, and he's going to be your desk neighbour. Show him around in case he gets lost. Things have changed around here for him and I want him to feel like home."

Lois gritted her teeth and stomped out of his office. She did not want to go back to her desk. She blew out a breath of air, when she got out of the elevator, she hesitated "It's just for a story. It's just business Lane." She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards her desk. When it came into view, she saw Clark sitting at his old desk. It was as if he never left... but he did... for four years.

Lois dropped a pile of documents on Clarks desk which made him jump. Nothing ever took him by surprise, except for Lois. "These are all the research I've collected over Lex and his involvement in the nuclear attack with Brainiac and how his influence as President had taken a negative impact." Clark looked through the papers. Lois continued, "It's all there, I need you to write the story. Perry's going to be making some calls and getting you into the trial. That way you can get a quote from the judge and... maybe some witnesses."

Clark turned his chair to face her, "You were a witness Lois."

Lois nodded her head slowly, "I've been called to testify against him. I can't write this story because I'm a witness. You're gonna have to take the by-line from me."

Clark stood up, he was inches away from Lois' face, she took a step back from him, his face got serious, "Lois... If you testify against Lex you could be his primary target for being the one who sent him to jail. He has as much power behind those bars. You could get hurt."

"I have no choice in this. You didn't think I thought about this? I didn't even know I was gonna testify until five seconds ago. You need to do this story. We'll work on it together after the hearing."

She was about to walk away when Clark grabbed her hand, she wrinkled her eyebrows at him, "Lois... I don't want you to go off alone. Lex is a very powerful man, he could get anyone to do anything for him. Even kill a witness before his trial."

Lois smirked and pulled her hand out of his, "I can take care of myself. Don't even try worrying about me... You lost that right a long time ago remember?" She gave him a cold look and walked away, she couldn't be at work anymore. She had to speak to Oliver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you crazy? You can't testify at Lex's trial! That's suicidal Lois what if he gets out? He'll be going after you!"

Lois was pacing around Oliver's office while he was yelling at her biting down on her fingernail, "You don't think I thought about that? Of course I know it's dangerous and he has a lot of men in his pocket. I don't know what to do! If I testify, then he goes to jail hopefully for good and we can all be safe. And if he's not sentenced to anything more than a life sentence, then _my_ life sentence is on countdown." Oliver threw his hands in the air out of frustration. Lois stopped pacing and looked at him, she swallowed hard, "But if I don't testify Ollie... There's not enough evidence to put him out and I'm in danger anyways. As the witness I will always be a threat to him and if I don't go to that trial, he's gonna make sure I never open my mouth. I need to do this. I need to take my chances."

Oliver gritted his teeth, "Dammit Lois! I told you to STAY AWAY from Lex! What do you do? You do the exact opposite as always! You had me fooled though I thought you were sincere when you said you were gonna stay away for Chris." Lois looked down, "I mean come on! That's a low blow shot!"

Lois huffed, "I know! I screwed up! But if I wasn't there that night, our whole planet would've been on a fry pan and we would all be dead."

Oliver took a deep breath, "You're right. But that still doesn't mean you're any safer."

Lois walked closer to him with fear in her eyes, " Do you think Lex remembers everything that happened? I mean he was influenced by Brainiac right? What if that data in his head is lost?"

Oliver shook his head, "I doubt it Lo. Even if he's not influenced by Brainiac he definitely remembers everything, and I'm sure it wasn't all Brainiac who plotted against our world. Luthor's more twisted. Besides, when Brainiac took over Chloe's mind she was still able to remember everything and still had himself programmed in her. We just need you to be safe by the hearing."

Lois straightened up, "That's why I have the Justice League witness protection on my side. I know they'll keep me and Chris safe."

Oliver nodded and smiled, "Of course we will. Now that we have Superman back, you're 10 times safer."

Lois' smile faded, "Do you honestly believe he's gonna stay Ollie? I mean come on. He's here for now, but when things go wrong again, he's gonna run off thinking it's all his fault. Now he thinks I'll be safer when he 's around? Funny he thought the exact opposite four years ago." She shook her head, turning away and facing the window.

"Lois people make mistakes. He left out of the goodness of his heart. And yes. I do believe he's gonna stay. And he's not gonna stop fighting for you until he wins. I'm sure he'll never leave once he has you and Chris in his arms again. He'll never let go. He knows he made a mistake. Lois you just need to let him in again. I know you. I know you're scared to death that he's gonna leave again. I know you secretly don't want him to leave. I know you still love him. And I think it was just as hard for him to leave you two."

Lois stared back at Ollie, she didn't know what else to say, "I have to go. Chris is waiting for me." With that, she walked off, with her eyes full of tears but refusing to let them fall.

Lois knocked on Chloe's door, she heard Chloe telling Chris to get the door. As soon as Chris opened the door, Lois swooped him off the ground and into her arms. She gave him kisses all over his face and squeezed him so hard, "Mommy! Stop it!" Chris was laughing against her face.

Lois laughed as well, "I can't help it kiddo. I missed you so much at work!"

"Then take me with you! I love coming to your work. Jimmy lets me use his camera."

Lois laughed, "I wish I can, but I can't take you all the time. I'm sure you had fun with your Aunt Chloe though."

Chris shook his head, "Aunt Chloe has been sick all day. It was no fun."

Lois looked worried, "Is she okay?"

"She's still in the bathroom."

Lois positioned Chris on her hip and walked over to Chloe's bathroom, "Chloe?" she knocked on the door, "Honey are you okay?"

Chloe opened the door, her face was all sweaty and she looked pale, "I've got the case of the morning sickness."

Lois' eyes widened, "Morning sickness?"

Chloe smiled, and let out a deep breath, "Lois I'm pregnant."

Lois' jaw dropped and she wrapped one arm around her cousin as the other one was holding her son, "Oh my god! Congratulations! Aww I'm gonna be an Aunt!"

Chloe was laughing against Lois' shoulder, "Yes you are! We're gonna have a mini Green Arrow."

Lois laughed, "Or a mini Oracle, whichever one." They both laughed together, Lois turned to Chris, "You hear that Chris? You're gonna have a baby cousin!"

Chris smiled at the thought of that, but then frowned, he looked at his mother, "Did I make you sick Momma?"

Lois laughed, "Ohhhhh yeaaaa! I got really sick with you! But it was okay, even though I got sick, that reminded me every day that I was 1 more day closer to meeting you. I didn't care how sick I got." Chloe smiled and stroked his black hair. Chris got embarrassed and hid his face on her neck.

Chris was playing videogames while Chloe and Lois spoke in the kitchen, Lois was drinking a cup of coffee while Chloe was drinking tea. "How far along are you?"

"Around 2 and a half months."

Lois' mouth opened, "Why didn't you tell me? Does Ollie know at least?"

Chloe laughed, "Of course Lois I told him the second I found out, we just didn't want to tell anyone yet with all that's happened..." Lois tilted her head as Chloe continued, "You were going through a lot Lois. With Clark coming back, I didn't want to pile on to your situation with mine. I wanted to wait for the right time."

Lois rolled her eyes, "You can tell me anything Chlo. I would rather know during those times, that would've brightened my day at least a little." Chloe pressed her lips, Lois squinted at her, "You knew didn't you? You knew he was staying and working at the Daily Planet again?"

Chloe sighed, "Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but I figured you'd only believe it if you saw it." Lois looked down at her coffee, tracing the rim of the mug with her finger. Chloe continued, "He's not going anywhere Lois. He's back for good. You're either gonna have to let him back into your life and accept that he's not leaving again... or you're gonna have to let him go for good."

Lois smirked, "Chloe, I have let him go."

Chloe lifted her head up, "Sureeee... That's why you still have your wedding ring hidden in you night stand."

Lois' eyebrows furrowed, "How did you-" Chloe pointed her chin towards Chris, Lois rolled her eyes, "Kid's got a big mouth."

Chloe chuckled, "Kind of like his mother." Lois laughed with Chloe. In her head, she was thinking of what Chloe said about letting go of Clark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lex's hearing had come, Lois was taking the stand as the prosecutor was asking her questions. Clark was in the courtroom, his eyes never left Lois, but she didn't look at him once. She didn't even speak to him at all since yesterday morning. All she said to him was what time to be at the courthouse. Lois was telling the judge about how she had walked into the mansion and saw what Lex was working on with Milton Fine. She told them of how they had a computer programmed virus to make sure no one can hack into their system and stop the launch. It somehow malfunctioned. She also told them of how he held her captive in his basement. They had her tied to a chair guarded by two of his men whom she couldn't identify. After her testimony, the jury came to the conclusion to sentence Lex into Bellereve for life considering the fact that Milton Fine had infected his brain waves to follow his command. Lois was relieved the worst had ended. She walked out of the courtroom to see a swarm of reporters in her face. She was overwhelmed by the sudden attack, she didn't even see who had grabbed her arm and led her out of the crowd as she gave silent comments.

When she was in the open space she turned to see Clark by her side, letting go of her arm, Lois felt awkward, "Thanks."

Clark smiled at her, "You're welcome. You okay?"

Lois nodded, "Lex is finally getting what he deserves. That's all that matters."

Clark nodded, "You did good in there. You did it Lois. Did Lex say anything to you before the hearing?"

Lois shook her head, she remembered how he looked at her, with a blank face. She could tell through his eyes though, he was amused inside which made her worry while she was on the stand, it was hard to focus on the questions directed at her while Lex' eyes were on her. She realized she was standing with Clark for a while in silence. She put her hands in her jacket pockets and walked towards a black car without another word from Clark. He watched her as she got into Bruce's car and drove off. Something was off. She seemed so distant towards him.

Clark headed to the Daily Planet the next day, Lois was supposed to work with him on the article of Lex's hearing the night before, but she never showed up. She sent him emails of her cliff notes. He was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with her, but it was impossible to get her to sit at her desk. He suddenly saw her walking past her desk and he sped off his chair in order to catch up to her, "Lois!"

Lois went stiff and involuntarily turned around to see Clark walking up to her, she composed her face as he faced her. He handed her the newspaper, she looked at it and nodded to herself, "Looks like Clark Kent has finally made it to the front page. Pretty soon you'll be the new hot shot reporter taking my place."

Clark raised his eyebrow, "Well you did most of the work. I just got the by-line. Thanks for the cliff notes. I thought we would be actually working on it together though." She nodded, it looked like she didn't want to be here with him, "What did you mean 'taking you place'?"

Lois opened her mouth, but then closed it, Clark waited, she just shrugged, "I'm just looking at other offers. Don't needa look into it."

Before Clark could respond, Lois ran off, in a rush to catch the elevator.

Clark was doing chores in the barn. It felt like he had never left, but it felt too empty without Lois and Chris in it. He walked up to his loft and opened his trunk full of old memories from his past. He took out Chris' baby book which he and Lois started. She never took it with her when she moved out. He sat on his couch and looked through it. There were picture of his son growing up. She may not have taken it, but she did fill it up. There was a picture of the two of them, Lois pushing Chris on the swings. He looked around 2 years old at the time. He smiled at the image when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned to see Lois. She was twiddling her fingers nervously, looking around the loft, "It feels like a lifetime ago the last time I came up these stairs."

Clark stood up, happy to see her, "It's not the same living here without you." He tried to lighten up the tone, but he could tell Lois was tense.

Lois nodded slowly, not smiling one bit, she took a deep breath and walked up to him, standing only a few feet away, she kept twiddling with her fingers, "I've been going through this in my head so many times. About how I'm gonna deal with this again. With you. What to do exactly. I thought about it a lot and... I've decided where I want to go from here." Clark waited, Lois blinked slowly, "You hurt me when you left, it hurt a lot. And you took those feelings away from me, but it didn't do any good because Kara helped me feel it all over again."

Clark swallowed, "Lois. I'm so sorry for taking them away."

Lois shook her head, "Clark you don't have to apologize." She sighed, "I know that you were just trying to help me. I do. And it wasn't entirely your fault. Jor-El was the one who did it."

"But I asked him to." He looked down sadly.

Lois nodded her head slowly. She walked past Clark and looked out the loft window, "Uhm, I need to ask you a favour."

Clark turned to looked at her back, "Anything."

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, "I need some space... from you." Clark wrinkled his eyebrows, Lois shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "I mean who knows. This might actually be a good thing for me... in the long run. I might be able to live some resemblance to a normal life... not being married to Superman." She chuckled but it didn't meet her eyes. She lifted her face, "I somewhat get why you left Clark. I understand a bit of your side, but I had to deal with it. With being alone. With being a single mother. And I can't really do that with you everywhere now. Working together, seeing you at Watchtower. Seeing you with my son."

Clark took a step towards her, "What are you saying?"

Lois sighed and looked down, "I would love it if you were in Chris' life. I think he needs to know his father and I respect that you need to be in your son's life. But I can't be around for that. I can't be around you Clark. You can see you son whenever you want. I can't think of a better babysitter than his daddy. I just can't be around to see it. To be a part of it."

Clark opened his mouth, "Lois.."

"This has given me time to think. About where we go from here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folder full of papers. She held it tight, "We've been apart for four years now... and I think it's time that maybe we make it permanent." Clark took a step back, he didn't know what to say, "I need closure Clark." She handed him the folder.

Clark opened it, but knew what he was going to find, he held back tears, "Divorce papers." He looked up at Lois and grabbed her hand, "Lois please don't do this." Lois reluctantly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry." He keep staring at her, Lois closed her eyes, "Clark please. I need this. I've made my decision." Without another word, Lois walked out of the loft. Clark looked through the paper and saw that Lois had already signed them. He heard Lois drive away, he kept listening to her heartbeat, that sound which kept him going on all these years, knowing that that heartbeat was still out there. Clark gritted his teeth and threw the papers all the way to the other side of the loft where they flew everywhere. His anger got the best of him that he took his trunk full of memories and threw them across the field. Tears filled his eyes as he fell onto his couch and wept.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You're starting to show little cuz. Pretty soon you'll be walking like a penguin crying yourself to sleep wondering if you could get any bigger."

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "Gee thanks Lois!"

Lois laughed, "I'm just telling you from experience." She pressed her finger to her lips, "You know I think I was actually getting bigger BY the minute! But that's also cause I had a half kryptonian baby growing inside me. "

Oliver chuckled when he walked into the living room. He sat beside Chloe and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her. Lois smiled at the couple, Oliver spoke, "Either way, you were FAT. I was worried we'd have to commit you to Fat Camp. You couldn't stop eating."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him and threw the tissue box towards his face which he caught, Lois pointed to the box, "You'll be needing those to wipe away Chloe's hormonal tears at your fat jokes."

Chloe laughed, "I remember you were _crazy_ hormonal when you were pregnant with Chris. We always had to watch what we said around you."

"Yeah it didn't help that she could use the baby's powers on us." Oliver mumbled.

Lois scowled at him, "Oh please I didn't do anything to you!"

"Lois you almost fried my ass with your eyes! If that's nothing then I don't know what you'd do if you had them permanently!"

Lois chuckled, "I wasn't aiming AT you Ollie. I just wanned to... scare you a little." She shrugged innocently.

Oliver raised his eyebrow, "You'd be a scary Kryptonian. How did Clark deal with you like that?"

Chloe laughed, "Oh come on you don't remember them racing around the world together. Well it was actually Lois running off and Clark trying to chase her back home."

At the sound of Clark's name, Lois' expression changed, her mood went down. Oliver watched her, "You okay legs?"

Lois nodded, trying to compose herself, Chloe looked at her with soft eyes, "You haven't heard from him since you went over?"

Lois shook her head, "It's a lot to take in. I'm giving him some time."

"Or maybe he's giving you time to change your mind." Oliver said.

"I've made up my mind Ollie. I need to move on."

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, "I love you Lois, but this is probably the stupidest decision you've ever made!"

Lois' lips parted, Oliver continued, "I mean you love the guy! And he still loves you, why can't you see that?"

"Oliver!" Chloe hissed at Oliver.

Lois spoke, "It's not as simple as black and white! You don't know what it feels like to be abandoned by someone who once claimed to love you."

"Why can't you see he did it to protect you?"

"I understand that part. I understood it ever since I was born. When the General left me and my family to serve our country. To protect us. I just couldn't deal with being left alone again and he knew that. And he still left. Clark is staying to get to know his son. He didn't realize he needed him when he was a baby? It took four years to figure that out?"

Chloe leaned in and grabbed Lois' knee, Lois looked at her, "Lois... he's been watching over you for four years. While he was away, he's been there, he's listened to both yours and Chris' heartbeats, he's watched Chris grow up from a distance. Sure he may not have been there physically for both of you, but he never forgot about you. He was always there emotionally." Chloe gave her a faint smile, "And now he's back for good and he wants to make it right this time."

Lois looked down at her lap, "You don't know how it feels like to be left behind Chloe."

"I do." Lois and Chloe both looked at Oliver when he spoke up. "Chloe traded herself in my place when the Suicide Squad kidnapped me. She disappeared after that and I never heard from her again. When she came back, I knew she didn't do it out of selfishness, out of abandonment. She did it to protect all of us. She made the same sacrifice that Clark did. Lois I know you're scared to trust him cause you think he's gonna leave again." Oliver said the last part softly.

Lois didn't say anything, she simply took in what they were saying. It's true, Chloe did leave the same way Clark did and we never heard from her. But Clark had a son to consider before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Clark had entered Watchtower, Chloe had called him over for an emergency. He answered with a tired tone, "Chloe I got your message. What's going on?" Clark took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose while wincing.

"Glasses starting to irritate?" Chloe walked up to him smiling.

Clark opened his eyes, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I've been on patrol."

Chloe lifted her head up, "You sure it's patrolling that's causing the sleep deprivation? Cause last I heard, you don't get tired much."

Clark shrugged, "I guess I've been pushing myself harder than ever. Some things don't change. The world still needs Superman." He sighed to himself.

Chloe pursed her lips, "The world has a Justice League now. You don't need to do this alone."

"I need to keep myself busy." He walked past her.

"Clark it's me you're talking to. I know you've been trying to keep your mind off a certain brunette."

Clark shook his head, "She's always on my mind Chloe. And.. I never thought she would ask me for a divorce. You know. I thought if I married her, it would be forever."

Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well things change when you left. Clark I know you. Ever since Lois came into your life you've changed. You're not that shy farm boy who gives in to everyone else's needs anymore. You're more confident and you're someone you will go after what you want no matter what heavy obstacles come your way. I know you're sulking now, but you're not gonna sign those papers. You're gonna keep fighting for her."

"I don't know what to do anymore Chloe. When she came to me, it was like she was begging me to sign them and let her go."

"Then don't give in to that. If you do, then you will lose her forever. You can't start over. If you let go, she won't come back. Right now you're tied to her and you gotta keep fighting Clark."

Clark smirked to himself, "Losing Lois isn't an option Chloe. I just... I just can't believe _she's_ giving up on us." Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile. Clark walked up to her and touched her stomach, "How's the baby by the way? I'm sorry I haven't been around much. There's just been so much going on."

Chloe chuckled, "You don't need to explain. I understand. Besides you're really gonna need to stick around more if you're gonna be my baby's godfather."

Clark's eyes widened, "I'm gonna be the godfather?"

Chloe nodded and laughed as Clark gave her a bear hug, "Who else would I trust my unborn child with other than my best friend?"

Clark grinned, "Chloe I don't know what to say"

Chloe shook her head, "I haven't seen that smile in ages. No need to say more." Clark smiled and kissed her cheek.

Chloe walked away for a moment and handed him and envelope, Clark looked at her confused, she explained, "It's an invitation to Bruce's party. He's having one of those annual charity gala's and he told me to invite you."

He raised his eyebrow, "This was your emergency?"

Chloe shrugged innocently, "I figured the only to talk to you nowadays was to cry wolf. What do you think? You gonna go?"

Clark looked unsure, Chloe rolled her eyes, "Clark stop distancing yourself from us. You're coming and that's that."

"Is Lois going?"

Chloe hesitated, "... Yeah. But she's going with a date."

Clark froze, "What?"

Chloe nodded, she brushed a strand of her hair away from her forehead, "God. I hate being the bearer of bad news. She met someone, and they've been going on a couple dates. She's bringing him as a plus one. Sorry."

Clark's hands balled into fists, "She never said anything about seeing someone. She never tells me anything."

Chloe shrugged, she didn't know what else to say, "I'm sorry Clark."

Clark shook his head in disbelief. That's when he heard a gust of wind, both his and Chloe's hair flew. He turned to see Chris standing in front of him, "Clark!" he ran up and gave him a hug. Clark's heart felt warm when he saw his son again.

"Hey buddy! What are you doing here?" Clark picked up his son.

Chris shrugged, "I was bored at school. All we do is color and play blocks. I always come see aunt Chloe. I get to watch her do grown up stuff!"

Clark raised his eyebrow at Chloe, "You let him skip school?"

Chloe gave him and innocent shrug, "The kid's got such a convincing puppy dog face, I can't say no to that! He goes back before anyone notices he's gone."

Clark looked shocked, "That doesn't matter Chloe! You keep this up and he gonna keep coming to you even when he's in High School!"

Chloe laughed, it was nice seeing Clark act like a father. Chris pleaded, "Pleaaaseeee can I stay? Just for a little bit, then I'll go back promise!" He gave Clark the same puppy dog eyes. Clark finally understood. He couldn't say no. Besides, Lois hasn't ever been around for him to ask to see his son. He hasn't seen him in weeks.

Clark cleared his throat, "Fine. Just for a little while though."

Chloe took a hint that Clark wanted to spend more time alone with Chris. She took her bag, "I'm meeting Ollie for lunch. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Aunt Chloe!"

"Bye sweetie."

When Chloe left, Chris turned back to Clark, swing his arm from side to side, "So what do you wanna do?"

Clark shrugged, "What do you usually do with Aunt Chloe?"

Chris gave a sinister grin, "Eat ice cream!"

Clark laughed, "Sorry bud, but your mommy doesn't like it when you eat too much ice cream."

Chris pouted, "What momma doesn't know won't hurt her."

Clark shook his head, "Does she ever find out that you do this during school?"

"Nope. I'm toast if she does!"

Clark laughed, "So it's just the two of you at home?"

"Yeah. But my aunts and uncles visit and I sleep over most of the time. Momma works a lot and she doesn't want me to be alone. I told her I'd be okay. But she's always worrying. I worry about her a lot too."

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you worry about?"

Chris shrugged, "Momma get's sad a lot. She sometimes cries when she's sleeping. She thinks I can't hear her. Sometimes I listen to her heartbeat while I'm at school. Just so I know she's okay."

Clark blinked, Chris really worried about Lois whenever she was upset, "I don't want you worrying about her Chris. Your mommy has a lot of people who love her, including you. As long as she knows you're safe and happy, then she is too. Trust me I know."

"How?"

Clark sighed, "Because if you were my son... that's how I'd feel."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Do you have a family?"

Clark nodded, "I do. But I left to protect them, but now they've moved on."

"Do you miss them?"

Clark nodded, "Every day."

Chris swallowed, "You should tell them you love them. Whenever I fight with my mommy and she says she loves me, I feel all better."

Clark smiled, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks buddy."

Chris grinned, "Your welcome."

Clark yearned to tell Chris he was his son and hold on to him and never let go. But he couldn't. Lois said she was waiting for the right time to tell him. What was taking her so long? Was she waiting for him to leave again? Was she dodging it, not wanting to deal with it? Or did she want Clark replaced. Was this what this new guy was all about? A new dad for Chris. It angered and hurt Clark when he thought about it that way. He was finally going to speak to her at Bruce's Gala. After Chris ran back to school, Clark went back to the barn, went to his loft and took out a black box in the desk drawer. Inside was a gold ring with a red rock secured in the middle. Red meteor rock.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the gala, Bruce was greeting his guests, with Diana Prince by his side. Clark walked in wearing an all black suit, black collar shirt, and a black tie. He fixed up his suit as he looked around. Kara was talking to Chloe and Oliver, when Clark walked up to them. "Clark. I'm glad you could make it." Bruce called out once Clark came up to the group.

Clark nodded at Bruce, "Thanks for inviting me." Chloe smiled up at him and then turned her attention towards Oliver.

"I'd like to introduce you to Diana Prince, my date." Bruce put his hand on the small of her back.

Diana chuckled, "More like his date for 2 years." She held her hand out and Clark shook it with his. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent. I've been looking forward to meeting boy wonder's father."

Clark was taken aback, Bruce explained, "Diana is a part of our.. group. She spends a lot of time with CJ. She's what you would call pretty _wondrous_."

It took Clark a moment and he finally nodded, understanding, he whispered, "Wonder woman. I've heard all about you from the Daily Planet."

Diana laughed, "Likewise. It'd be good if you would actually join us instead of going off on your own. We could help each other out you know." She winked at him.

Clark nodded, grimacing, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Clark nice of you to show up to one of these things." Kara approached him smiling. She was wearing a long red gown, with gold sequins. Clark looked past her and caught a glimpse of the woman he had been looking for all night. Lois was wearing a sleek black one shoulder gown, which hugged her curves and had a slit showing her whole leg. Her arm was linked with another man. Who was tall with dark hair. He got her a glass of champagne and they started laughing together. Clark hadn't seen Lois laugh like that in a while. She leaned in to the other man and whispered something in his ear to which they both smiled at each other. Clark couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see Lois with another man for even a second. He just didn't want to be there watching this anymore. He took out the red kryptonite ring and slipped it on his finger. His veins turned red, and Clark felt all of his inhibitions disappear. He felt more, confident. And more angry than ever seeing Lois linked arms with another man other than him. Kara tried to catch Clark's attention, "Clark?"

Clark turned his attention back to her, "I'll tell you what's nice Kara. Telling Lois that I had taken her feelings away to _hurt_ her."

"Clark?" Kara didn't know what he was talking about. It came out of nowhere.

"Don't think I forgot what you said. I had no right to take away her feelings? Because you put that in her head, she hates me for it and couldn't even see my intentions and why I actually did it."

"What are you talking about. She told me she understood why you did it?"

"Now she did. But for those four years I was gone. She didn't understand. Why? Because you made me look like the bad guy. And here you said she needed me more than ever, how much I needed to come back. For what? To pretty much take bullets from her? I bet you took pleasure in that."

Kara shook her head, "What's going on with you? I would never do that. Clark you can't blame me for your mistakes!"

"You may not have been the whole reason, but you're part of the reason she hates me. I guess jealously runs deep in the family. Be very proud of that Kara. No wonder you're still alone and haven't found anyone." Kara was taken aback by Clark's accusation. She was speechless as he brushed past her, hitting her hard against his shoulder. She turned around to see where he was going. She shook her head in disbelief at his random outburst.

Clark approached Lois and her date, her smile faded when he stopped in front of her, "Clark.."

Clark nodded, "Lois. And who is this lucky guy of the week?"

Lois' eyebrows furrowed, "This is Jason, he works with Ollie."

Clark raised his eyebrow, "Oliver set you two up?"

Lois shook her head, "Nope. We just met and he asked me out." Lois tried to make the conversation as short as possible with him, but Clark wouldn't leave. Clark looked at her date with a death look. He waited for her to introduce him, Lois sighed, "Jason this is Clark. He's a friend of my cousin and... a co-worker at the Daily Planet."

"Pleased to meet you." The man shook Clark's hand who had a firm grip on him. Clark looked like he was going to crush his hand. Jason looked uncomfortable as he tried to pull his hand away.

Clark waited, Lois didn't know what he was waiting for, Clark rolled his eyes, "Lois is just being modest. I'm her husband."

"Clark!" Lois hissed at him. She turned to her date, "He's my ex. _EX_-husband." She looked at him with hard eyes.

Clark tilted his head to the side, "Really? That's funny, considering I haven't even signed the papers yet, we're still married."

Lois shook her head. What was he doing? "Well we've been separated for a very long time." She said through her teeth, not taking her eyes off Clark, but directing the conversation to Jason, who looked even more uncomfortable and intimidated by Clark.

"Did she also tell you we have a son together?" the man raised his eyebrow at Clark, "Didn't think so. I guess you didn't see that coming? Who would right? A beautiful woman like her is a mother. I guess you'd be wasting your time if all you were looking for was a one night stand so-"

"CLARK!" Lois gritted her teeth, was so close to hitting him. She turned to her date, "I'm so sorry. He's on crack, let's go."

Lois was about to leave when Clark grabbed her arm, "Come on Lois the party's just getting started."

"Hey man you needa back off!" Jason put his hand on Clark, who didn't take that lightly. Clark simply flicked his arm at him and the man went flying into a waiter holding a tray of champagne. They both fell to the ground with champagne spilt everywhere.

"Clark what the hell do you think you're doing?" She put herself in between Clark and Jason, who was getting up and he looked pissed. Clark smirked at him, ready to smash his face.

Everyone started staring, Bruce looked amused, "Finally, something interesting! Here I was thinking could this party get any more boring?" Diana nudged Bruce in the ribs with her elbow. This was getting serious. How could he be joking around?

Clark looked back at Lois, "You could do so much better than that Lo."

"Don't call me that." She said under her breath so that only he could hear.

"Oh really? I can't say your name now? Ever since I came back I can't do a lot of things because of you. I've given you as much space as I can. Enough's enough Lois. What more do you want!" He straightened up and looked much taller to Lois. He started walking closer to her, crouching over her. She started backing away, Clark smirked, "What? You'd rather whoring yourself away to other men?" Clark then looked at James with a deadly look, "You know you're only the rebound. Don't get too comfortable. You're just the little prize she's trying to make me jealous with."

Lois raised her eyebrow in shock. She abruptly raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Clark turned his head as a reflex to her slap. Lois stood still, she started huffing out of anger. Who does he think he is talking to her like that? Clark looked back at her. Something was different. He looked at her with cold eyes. It was as if she wasn't looking at Clark.

Oliver put his arm on Clark's shoulder, "Hey man. Don't do this here."

Clark swung his hand up, ready to hit Oliver. Oliver stood still, Clark said through his teeth, "Don'.Me!"

When Clark put his hand up, she saw the ring on his finger. Red meteor rock. Lois' mouth dropped. Why would Clark wear that ring? It causes more damage than anything! She came to realize, this wasn't Clark at all. She was dealing with _Kal,_ "It's okay Oliver. I know what to do." She said with a stern tone.

Oliver kept his eyes on Clark while speaking to Lois, "You sure?"

Lois nodded and took Clark's hand and walked away from her date. She pulled him out of the room, and they walked down the corridor.

Bruce walked up to Jason and patted his shoulder, "This isn't something you wanna get in the middle of man. You might as well get out while you can." Jason shoved his shoulder away from Bruce's hand and walked out angrily. Bruce gave an amused laugh as Oliver rolled his eyes at him.

They approached a hallway far enough from the party, where nobody can hear them. Lois had to do some damage control, while walking to the nearest exit, "I don't know what the hell corrupted you to put that ring on in the first place Clark but it needs to come off! And then you need to go home -"

Lois didn't see it coming. Clark put his arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall. Both of his hands were placed on either side of her head against the wall. Clark was a mere inches from her, she couldn't escape. Lois whispered, "Lemme go Clark."

"No! I can't Lois I can't! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I've given you space! I didn't tell Chris I was his father yet! What's keeping you from telling him? What? You trying to replace me with this _Jason_ guy! I tried to do everything you wanted from me but letting you go. That's something I'll never do Lois! I can't let you go!" he was screaming at her face.

Lois gulped, he was starting to scare her, "That's not your choice anymore Clark. You made the decision to let me go a long time ago!"

"And now I'm back! Lois I promise you I'm not going anywhere EVER! What more do you want from me! What else do I have to do!"

Her voice shook as she spoke, "I can't trust you Clark. You're promises don't mean anything to me anymore."

"I LEFT TO PROTECT YOU! IF I KNEW IT WOULD HURT YOU THIS MUCH! IF I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA HATE ME THIS MUCH I WOULD'VE NEVER LEFT LOIS! What do you want me to do!" Clark reached into his pocket and held the Legion ring right between both their faces. Lois looked down at it and held her breath, Clark spoke softly, "Do you want me to change everything? Do you want me to put the Legion ring on and go back in time four years ago? Do you want me to never leave because I can make it happen Lois. I'm gonna make it go away. I'll make your pain go away."

He's about to put the ring on his finger when Lois stops him. She covered the ring with her hand on top of Clarks. Clark looks up at her. His face is so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her, Lois swallows loudly, "You can't just run away from your problems Clark. You can't just pretend this never happened and just run away from it because you don't know how to deal with it. You don't think I thought about using the Legion ring and try harder to stop you from leaving? You can't erase this Clark. What's done is done."

Clark dropped the ring in his pocket. He got so frustrated he punched the wall next to her head. Lois didn't even flinch. She just closed her eyes. Clark made a hole on the wall and all the remains fell on the floor next to them. The impact was hard enough to break the red kryptonite off. Clark came back to his senses and stared back at Lois. He brought his hand up slowly up to her face. He thought she was gonna hit his hand away, but she didn't. He cupped her face, he never wanted to stop touching her. It felt like forever since the last time he touched her. Lois winced at his touch. Clark whispered, "I love you Lois."

Lois opened her eyes, and nodded, "I know you do."

Clark sighed, "Then what do I have to do to get you to love me back."

Lois didn't give him an answer. She stood in silence. Clark leaned closer to her. Their noses started to touch. Lois turned her head to the side, "Clark don't!" She put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off, but he refused to do so. She kept her head turned to the side.

Clark placed his fingers on her chin gently and turned her head to face him. His green eyes met her hazel ones. Lois gulped, and started breathing hard. "Please, don't push me away Lois." Their foreheads touched. Lois turned her head to the side again, tears forming in her eyes. Clark was about to give up. He put both his hands on either side of her head again against the wall. Lois kept her head turned. Clark dropped his head down, with his eyes closed. Lois took a deep breath. A tear fell down her face, as a sob was about to break in her throat. She swallowed hard and turned her head to face Clark again, who lifted his head up again to face her. Their foreheads touched. Lois started to lean in and Clark did the same, slowly. His lips finally touched hers and she didn't flinch away. He cupped her face as she ran her fingers up his chest. They kept kissing when Lois opened her mouth, Clark's tongue entered and it was tangled with hers. They kissed harder, crushing against each other's lips when Lois moaned. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and ran them through his hair. Clark took her hands with his and locked her wrists against the wall. His body was pressed up against hers as she was pressed up against the wall. She felt his core against her. Clark's hands went down her sides, he grabbed on to her hips as she took fistfuls of his hair. Her hands went down to his collar as she started to unbutton his shirt while taking off his coat. Clark hiked up Lois' dress above her knees. He put his hands behind her knees and lifted her off the ground. Lois wrapped her legs around his waist as he started kissing her neck, down to her chest. Lois gasped, throwing her head back. Clark's shirt was unbuttoned and she was working on unbuckling his pants. Once she was able to do so. Clark entered her and after a while, they both reached their climax. Clark continued kissing her neck and starting brushing his lips up against her jaw line. He whispered in her ear, "I love you." She never answered him back. She just searched for his lips and kissed him once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Clark was back at the Kent farm, he felt exhausted. It was a long night, he wiped his face with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing. He heard footsteps walking slowly towards him, he opened his eyes to find Kara in front of him, with a sad look in her eyes. Clark sighed, he felt bad about what he said. Kara walked up to him and held out her hands to the side, "Well? Do you have anything else you need to get off your chest and hit me with Clark?"

"Kara-" Clark hesitated, he didn't know what to say to her. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I- I wasn't myself tonight."

Kara shook her head, "Effects of Red-K. Chloe told me you were wearing it as a ring." Kara huffed, "What's going on Kal-El. You've obviously been hiding what you really feel about me. Why did it have to take a red ring to do it?"

"You don't understand. I lose all my inhibitions, I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did... You still hold it against me for giving Lois her feelings back."

"It's not that you gave Lois her feelings back Kara. I would never deprive her of that. I'm glad you did it, it was a mistake for me to do it in the first place." He walked past her and dropped his jacket on the floor. He turned towards her, "It's how you made me look like to her." Kara blinked, Clark continued, "You helped her feel pain like a human needs to. But Kara you made her feel hate too. Chloe told me what you said to get her to feel again. You kept reminding her that I left her. You never really reminded her _why_ I left. Just the fact that I left." Clark started to get sad, thinking about it.

Kara took a deep breath and walked up to him, "Clark. I would never want that to happen. I was talking to Lois as if she was talking to herself. This is what she would've thought. At the moment, she didn't care why you left, but that you left her and your son alone. For good. You know she kept looking for you. Followed the news to try and ask you to come home. She never caught up to you. You know, even when I made her feel the pain, she still loved you and believed you would come home. She tried looking for you for nearly 7 months. She finally gave up. She realized you didn't want to be found, and then she decided to move on. Four years passed and she truly learned to block you out of her life. That wasn't me who did it. She made that decision all on her own Clark." Clark nodded his head. Kara's face softened as she put her hand on his arm, "I know it's been hard for you to see her move on Clark. But you have to know that I would never do anything to influence Lois' feelings towards you. You are the reason she's like this. Because YOU left. Don't put that on me."

Clark sighed and slowly walked away. He stopped at one point and stared at nothing, "I know that Kara. I need to take responsibility for what I did. I thought if I left then that would keep my family safe. But it turns out I hurt her more than ever."

Kara pursed her lips, "Well she knows you did it to protect her. And I believe she'll let you in, but the question is will you leave her again when something like this happens again. Because who knows when someone will find out your identity and use it against you."

Clark looked down and shook his head, "I can't imagine leaving them again. It was hard the first time. I can't do it again."

Kara nodded, "Then you still have a chance with her. I believe that."

Clark turned around and hugged his cousin, "Thank you Kara. And I'm sorry about before."

Kara smiled, "Don't worry about it. What happened to you after Lois dragged you out anyways?"

Clark pressed his lips together and shrugged, "Nothing. We... I ended up getting the ring off and we just left it at that." Kara continued to stare at him, somehow she knew he wasn't telling her the full story, but she wasn't going to pull it out of him. Clark started out the door, "I have to go talk to Bruce. Apologize to him about ruining his party." Kara nodded and he sped off.

Clark ended up at Bruce's loft in Metropolis and knocked on the door. His butler had opened the door and led him into the living room. Clark looked around his loft, it was very grand, with white couches, and a panoramic view of the city. "Clark. I was wondering when I'd see you again." Bruce walked in and shook Clark's hand.

Clark cleared his throat, "I uhm.. I wanted to apologize about earlier this evening. I'm sorry I made a scene, I wasn't myself."

Bruce walked over to his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch, he offered one to Clark, but he passed on the offer, Bruce took a sip of his scotch, "Red-K right?" Clark raised his eyebrow, Bruce chuckled, "Chloe told me all about it."

Clark rolled his eyes, "Is there anyone Chloe hasn't told yet?"

Bruce chuckled, "Nope. She got' em all." Clark sighed, Bruce tried to lighten him up, "It doesn't matter. It was a boring party anyways, same thing happens every time. Same snobby rich people trying to compete with one another. It's good to have some drama once in a while. Especially if it has something to do with our Lois."

Clark didn't like the way Bruce said _our_ Lois. But he appreciated Bruce's remark, "Thanks."

"One question." Clark waited, "Why did you wear it? I'm sure you know what it does to you. So why put it on?"

Clark tilted his head to the side, "I don't know. It was hard seeing Lois with someone else. I just didn't wanna see it anymore, I didn't want to be _there_ anymore. So I let myself go when I wear the ring. I'm not there anymore, it's Kal who's there. My kryptonian side, I lose all my inhibitions."

Bruce nodded his head, "Well you gave a good show to her date, Jason. You really had it in him when you knocked him down to the ground. I can tell Lois wasn't interested in him anyways if it helps. You sent him running out the door."

Clark nodded, trying to hide his face, "I sort of know that already..."

Bruce raised his eyebrow, "Meaning?"

Clark shrugged, "Meaning... Lois and I got to talking when we were alone. When I finally got the red meteor rock off, I was back to myself. I asked her what I can do to fix this. She never really gave me an answer. Maybe she didn't even know how I can fix it. Anyways we... we ended up... kissing ."

Bruce almost spat out his drink, "What! You and Lois? How?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't know it.. it just happened. It went farther than that... we did more than just kiss."

"You and Lane did the deed? Nice!" Bruce laughed, Clark was far from finding this funny, "You must've been relieved"

Clark furrowed his eyebrows, "How so?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. How dense is Clark exactly, "Well, she still has feelings for you. Meaning your chances of getting her back went from slim to... a lot!"

Clark was taken aback, "I don't know. After we.. you know, she just said she had to go home. I offered to take her, but she didn't even speak to me again, she just walked out. I was still jilted that I didn't even follow her. I didn't want to ruin what we just had."

Bruce chuckled, "So what? There's still passion. She still wants you, and you want her. That means there's no need to sign those papers because deep down, she still wants you to fight for her. She's just too stubborn to admit it." Clark stared back at Bruce as he continued, "Sleep it off, and when you go to work tomorrow, you need to talk to her about it."

Bruce patted Clark on the arm, Clark nodded and walked to the door, he turned around once more, "Thanks Bruce." Clark paused and thought for a moment, "You really thought I had slim chances of getting her back?"

Bruce shrugged innocently, "I saw how she yelled at you man. If she could shoot fire through her eyes, she would've used you for target practise."

Clark chuckled, "Sounds like something I would say." With that, he sped off back to the Kent farm.

_Bellereve Penitentiary_

"Luthor!" Lex looked up to see the guard standing before him, the guard said with a stern monotone voice, "Visitation."

The gate made a beeping noise as it opened, Lex was led to a dark room, he sat on a chair as a dark figure sat in front of him. Lex spoke, "What do you have for me?"

The figure chuckled to himself, "Oh Mr. Luthor I have made an interesting discovery."

Lex smirked, "This should be good. I need something concrete to be able to make Ms. Lane really pay for what she's done. Milton Fine is nowhere to be found so I'm counting on you. What do you have?"

The man gave a sinister grin "Her son."

Lex rolled his eyes, "What about him."

"He is definitely not human I can tell you that." The man slid a couple pictures across the table. Lex picked up the pictures and saw Lois Lane's son, with a member of the Justice League, Green Arrow. There was footage of him standing still, and then a picture of him speeding off in a blurred image of him.

Lex looked up at the man, "What is he? A meteor freak?"

The man shook his head, "This one's different. He has more powers." He slides another picture to Lex of little Lane lifting up Lois' car in the middle of an abandoned road while Lois was checking under the engine.

Lex smirks, "This kid. What's he some kind of alien?"

The man nods, "Maybe. It's a possibility."

Lex chuckles, "Perfect. I expect you know what to do next." The man nods, Lex's smile fades, "Take your time with this one. I'm spending my life here. I'm a patient man. Wait for the real opportune moment, then do what you have to do. Don't fail me Winslow."

Winslow Shaw smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Luthor. I won't let you down."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Lois was at a coffee shop waiting for her order when Jimmy snuck up behind her, she jumped up, "Jesus Olsen! Don't ever sneak up on a girl who has a black belt! I could've karate chopped your nose off!"

Jimmy raised his eyebrow, "Okay I'm a little scared of how that would've turned out. I'll keep that in mind next time."

Lois nodded, "So what's up?"

Jimmy smiled up at her, "Well you never exactly got back to me about those pictures I took of _you know who_."

Lois knew exactly who she was talking about, "Come on Jimmy. I'm pretty sure it was nothing. All you got was a red and blue blur."

Jimmy sighed of frustration, "You know what that red and blue blur looks like. You can even make out a head! I remember seeing old articles with pictures taken from my brother with this exact same figure before he came out of the shadows." Lois shifted her weight from one leg to the other, Jimmy continued, "I think Superman's come back home after almost four years of being missing."

Lois sighed and took her coffee and walked outside with Jimmy following, "I don't know about that Jimmy. I mean he left before. I don't wanna get your hopes up but what if he's not here permanently. By printing this article, we're giving people false hope."

Jimmy wrinkled his eyebrows, "What false hope? Even when he was gone, a whole League of Superheroes still protected us. It's an article, no one's gonna throw tomatoes at us if he disappears again."

Jimmy had a point, maybe it wasn't the people who were afraid of false hope. Maybe it was her. As they kept walking, Lois heard tire screeching close by. Lois turned to see a car driving out of control. She could see the driver was panicking behind the wheel. It all happened so fast, there was some construction ahead and the car accelerated over a slope and flew in the air, it kept turning in the air ready to fall. It was heading right towards where Jimmy and Lois stood. "Lois!" Jimmy took her by the arms and they both ducked down causing Lois to drop her coffee, everyone around them started screaming. The car was about to crush them when it stopped in mid air. Lois looked up and the hood of the car was so close to her face, but the whole thing looked as if it was floating.

Both of them stood up, Lois brushed her hair away from her face, she looked up at the car with her mouth wide open, "W-What the-"

"Look! Up in the sky holding the car!" A man screamed pointing at something underneath the car.

The car was starting to tilt back into a horizontal position in the air, with Superman holding it from under. "Oh my god! Lois! It's him!" Jimmy said in Lois' ear. Lois seemed like she didn't even hear him. She simply stared up at Superman. The crowd around him was cheering and clapping as he gently set the car back on the ground. He walked towards the passenger door and opened it.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Superman spoke cautiously to the woman.

The woman held her head, "I-I think so. I don't know how.. I just lost control."

"I think you should be checked out at the hospital." He turned towards a pedestrian staring at him in awe. "Call 9-1-1 for this woman. Tell them she's suffering a concussion." He had x-rayed her to check for any injuries. The pedestrian did as he was told and took out his phone to make the call.

Superman nodded and turned around, he stood still, his eyes softened as he stared at Lois, as she stared back. They both stood there for a while, not acknowledging anyone else was around them. Jimmy nudged her, he whispered in her ear, "Lois! Ask him for an interview!"

Lois gulped, "Not now Jimmy." Jimmy was confused. At that moment, Superman flew off, Jimmy scowled at Lois for just standing there, but she didn't care. She came back to reality, "Come on. We're gonna be late for work." She got a text from Perry saying that he needed to meet with her immediately. Lois had a feeling what this was about. She knew news travels fast, but that was too fast even for her to grasp.

Lois walked into the bullpen with everyone in a rush as usual, she went straight to the boss' office, without knocking on the door, Lois just walked in, "You wanted to see me?"

"I'll speak with you later Joe" Perry hung up the phone and signalled Lois to come in. "Ms. Lane. I see that you've had an adventurous morning."

Lois crossed her arms, "I wouldn't say grabbing a quick cup of coffee and getting the scare of my life from Jimmy adventurous."

Perry rolled his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about Lane. You've been saved by the one and only. Superman." Lois looked uncomfortable, Perry continued, "He's back. And you mean to tell me you don't even have a quote from him?" Perry was taken aback, "Lois, this was your chance to get the first ever exclusive interview with the return of the Man of Steel. What, did you get star struck?"

Lois cleared her throat, "No sir. He fled the scene I didn't have time to get an interview."

Perry nodded, "Well I want you to be the one to cover it." Lois looked confused, Perry sighed and continued, "I want you to write his story? Get an interview."

Lois' face wrinkled, "Why me? I'm sure there are so many more reporters who can do better."

Perry raised his eyebrow, "You're my star senior reporter. And you used to cover all of his stories, you ended up getting the best interviews. Don't you remember Lane? You were the only reporter he would let get that personal with him. I'm sure he still trusts you. Your stories about him always made the front page. I thought this is what you wanted?"

Lois took a deep breath, "Things change sir. I don't know about this."

Perry held his hand up at her, "No arguing with me on this one Lane. Either cover his story on why he's returned and where the hell he's been this whole time, or the only thing you'll be writing about is the Kitten Adoption Fair. Is that clear."

Lois sighed, there was no reasoning with this man, to be honest, she would rather write about the kittens, instead she gave her best fake smile, "Crystal." She turned and walked out of his office.

She walked over to her desk and for the first time, simply sat and stared at the blank white page onher computer screen. She had no idea what to write. Her mind was set on Clark. He was saving the world again, and he made his encore public appearance. He wants the world to know their hero is back. Is he trying to send a message. Does this mean he's staying for good? Lois rolled her eyes. Of course not. He may say he's staying. But once someone threatens his family, he's gonna leave again. No doubt about it. Right? Lois took a deep breath. These are the train of nonstop questions she has about Clark Kent. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man in question walking towards the desk in front of her. Lois tried to keep her eyes on the computer screen, attempting to act busy. She felt Clark's eyes on her. "I heard you're writing about Superman's return."

Lois' eyes met his, "How did you-"

"Jimmy. He can't stop talking about him. He told me Perry assigned the best reporter for the job. Just like old times right?"

Lois pressed her lips together. She remembered back in the day, when she got the exclusive interview from the Man of Steel. She always had the best articles about him. Everyone wondered why he chose to only get interviewed by her.

_"So Mr. Superman. Tell me about yourself. Where are you really from and how's life treating you here on Earth?" _

_She leaned against him in bed as she was writing his story on her laptop. Clark chuckled, stroking her arm, "You know all these answers already."_

_"I know that. It's more fun when I act like I don't even know you. I don't wanna give anyone the impression that I'm married to you."_

_Clark raised his eyebrow, "Gee thanks?"_

_Lois laughed, "You know what I mean. I mean married to the Man of Steel. If I write this on my own, I'm bound to get personal and write too much."_

_Clark closed her laptop and tossed it on the foot of their bed, he wrapped his arms around her and turned her onto her back, crouching on top of her, "Why don't I just give you a preview on what it really feels like spending the night with Superman."_

_He brushed his lips against hers, "Mmm sounds perfect. You might wanna give me some details." She said, stroking his hair._

_Clark chuckled as he kissed her cheek and brushed his lips down her neck, heading down her body._

Lois winced, she tried keeping those thoughts out of her mind. Those happy memories before he left. Her better reporting days. "Lois?" Lois looked up at the sound of her name. She had been silent for a while, consumed by her uncontrolled thoughts. She then remembered what happened between them at Bruce's party the other night. His kisses, his touch, how he knew where to please her like no man has ever done before, like always. Lois shook her head, trying to block out those thoughts. It took her a moment to realize that Clark was leaning his hands on her desk, looking at her with concern.

Lois swallowed hard, her heart started beating fast at his closeness, the tip of their fingertips brushed against each other. Lois blinked a couple of times, trying to pace her breathing, "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

Clark still voiced a look of concern, "Are you sure." Lois didn't say anything, she just stared into his eyes nervously. Clark spoke up, "Is this about the other night? What happened at Bruce's party..." Lois held her breath, she looked away from him, Clark sighed, "We need to talk about that."

"No we don't. There's nothing to talk about. It was a onetime thing. I was overwhelmed with everything that happened. It-It didn't mean anything."

Clark looked hurt, he took a step back, and spoke quietly, "It didn't mean anything?" Lois kept her head down, Clark shook his head, "Lois, I know you. Whether you admit it or not, you still want me in your life. You still love me. You're right. It didn't mean just anything. It means more than anything. One of these days you're gonna have to bring down those walls you've built up. I know you still want _us_ again." Lois looked sadly at her computer screen, without another word. Clark heard someone's cry for help from afar. He sighed, "I have to go. Someone's in trouble." He took his coat and looked back at her once more. "I'm not giving up on us Lo." He smiled, "Lemme know when you want that interview." With that he walked towards the exit and sped off. Lois closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands.

Lois couldn't sleep that night, she kept tossing and turning. At one point she got frustrated she couldn't sleep and headed towards the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of Cheerio's and ate it quietly in the kitchen. She heard tiny footsteps dragging through the kitchen. She cautiously turned around and saw Chris rubbing his eyes, "Momma?"

Lois sighed, "Hey baby. Sorry, did I wake you?"

Chris nodded his head, "I can hear you chewing from my room."

Lois rolled her eyes, "One of the perks of having super hearing right?"

Chris walked up to the kitchen counter and sat himself while facing his mother, "Why are you eating breakfast at night?"

Lois looked at the clock which showed 2:30am. "Technically, it's morning now so I'm allowed to eat breakfast." She smiled at her son who gave her a puzzled look.

"A really eaarrrrllyyyy breakfast."

"Sorry sweetie. Momma couldn't sleep."

"How come?"

Lois shrugged, shaking her head, "Honestly, I wish I knew." She finished with her breakfast and washed her dish before turning to her son again, "Come on, you should get back to bed. Little boys should not be up this early."

Chris raised his eyebrow, "And you can?"

Lois squinted at him, "I am a grown up mister. Plus I couldn't sleep! I had the case of the munchies." Lois grabbed her son in her arms and buried her face in his stomach which tickled him. He was laughing hard until she placed him on his bed. She sat on the edge of his bed, pulling the covers over him.

Chris pulled the covers off of him, "Now _I_ can't sleep Momma."

Lois chuckled, "You want me to tell you a story? That always gets you snoozing." Chris nodded rapidly, "Alrighty. What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me a story about Superman Momma!"

Lois didn't see that coming, she hesitated, "Superman? Honey where did you hear about him?"

"I saw him fly Momma! I saw him just outside my school! Everyone yelled out Superman. Who is he?"

Lois took a deep breath, her son had just asked about his father and he didn't even know it. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared to tell him about his father yet. She licked her lips, "Well. Superman is.. the world's greatest superhero. He is the bravest and most selfless person I've ever met. He has a big heart, and his duty is to keep the rest of the world safe. He looks after everyone." She taps Chris' nose with her finger, "Especially you buddy." Chris grinned, she continued her story, "Let's see. Superman was born in a little town called Smallville."

"You used to live there Momma. And so did Auntie Chloe and Clark!"

Lois held her breath, she wanted to tell him so badly, but she didn't even know how to bring it up, "Yes. Aunt Chloe and... Clark both grew up in Smallville."

"Cool! Do they know Superman?"

Lois opened her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't want to lie to her child, but she also thought it was too soon to tell him the truth. Instead, she went on with what she could give him, "Everyone knows about Superman sweetie. He was who everyone looked up to. When he first became Superman, a planet was crashing into ours. Superman had to overcome the darkness inside him to be the hero he was meant to be. That included dealing with the past again. He had to face his father, and he was so proud of what his son had become. He grew into the world's greatest saviour and saved our world from being friend into a pancake by another planet. He flew for the first time that day, and he showed himself to the world as Superman in his suit. His mother made him his suit."

"Awesome! Hey Momma can you make me a suit like his?"

Lois laughed, "I can't even cook without setting something on fire buddy. But I'll try making something for you that represents Superman." Chris started getting excited, then he started to yawn. Lois grimaced at him, "Looks like someone's finally ready to sleep."

She kissed his forehead and walked out of his room. Before closing the door Chris called out to her, "Night Momma."

Lois smiled, "Night Chris." She closed the lights and shut the door behind her. She leaned against his door and started breathing hard, shutting her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Lane. I still haven't gotten any word from your interview yet. What's the holdup?" Perry walked up to her in rage.

Lois rubbed her temples, "I'm working on it chief. Haven't even gotten close to him."

"Doesn't seem like you're trying hard enough Lane. What happened to that reporter I used to know?"

"She had her heart broken." She said under her breath, but Perry never heard her. She turned to him, "I'll do what I can. But I should tell you he's become shy towards reporters." She was trying to make up excuses from the back f her head to get Perry off her back.

Perry shook his head, "Look. I don't even need you to get a quote from him. Just cover a story about his rescues, take quotes from witnesses and when he's ready, he'll fly back to you like old times."

Lois sighed, "Yes, Sir." Perry nodded and walked away. Lois looked over at the desk in front of her. Clark hadn't been at the Planet all day. Where was he? She swallowed hard. Maybe he left... again. At the thought of never seeing Clark again made her heart ache, like before. She was starting to get scared. She stayed at the Planet all night, pretending to work on something, but secretly waiting to see if he would show up at one point. He never showed up. Tears formed in her eyes. Maybe her instincts were right. Maybe he gave up fighting for her and got out of her hair for good this time. She looked at the time, it was almost 1am. She took her bag and headed out of the office. Chris was sleeping over at Oliver and Chloe's so she was heading home alone.

It started pouring hard in Metropolis. Lois could barely see where she was walking. She parked her car a few blocks down. She covered herself with her black trench coat while trying to find her way to her car. On her way down the isolated roads, she saw three men in dark clothes standing in her way, drinking beer. She sighed, another night in Metropolis with drunk low lives. One of the men spotted her and hit his friends in the arm catching their attention to the lone woman walking around at night. They kept whistling and making noises at her. The men didn't scare Lois, she just kept her eyes on the ground and tried to walk past them. One of the men blocked her way and was standing closer to her than she would like. She looked up at the man who smirked at her, "What's a fine lady like you doing walking alone at night?"

Lois sighed, "Trying to get home thank you very much."

She tried brushing past him when another man took her by the arm, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "You must be deaf since I just told your friend here I was heading home." Lois snatched his arm off hers, "Touch me again and I'll be sure to break that scrawny arm of yours."

"Ohhhh snap we got a feisty one here boys! C'mere!" The man took her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall and hard as he could. Lois winced at the pain, but she had no time to whine about it. She took the man who touched her by the neck and kneed him hard in the crotch. The man bent over yelping in pain on the ground. Another man wrapped his arm around her from behind, locking her arms. Lois tried to struggle away. She saw the third man come up to her from the front and graze his hand up her side. Lois kicked him in the stomach and ran backwards to a brick wall which knocked the guy with his arms wrapped around her. She elbowed him hard in the ribs which made him loosen his grip as Lois took that opportunity and started to run.

The man who she kneed in the crotch finally recovered and grabbed her before she went too far. He took her by the hair and threw her against the wall, knocking her head hard against the brick wall. Lois' head started spinning. The man locked her against the wall with a knife to her neck, "You move again and I'll slice your head off you crazy bitch!"

The other two men had recovered from Lois' hits and locked her arms to the side against the wall. Lois tried to pull herself out, but it was hard as she felt the steel of the knife cut against her neck. She felt pain as she felt blood run down her chest. One of the men ripped her blouse open, she heard the buttons fall to the ground. She screamed out, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! HELP SOMEONE PLEASEE HEEEEELLLPPPP!" She kept her eyes shut when she felt a hand on her breast and another running up her inner thigh, heading up her skirt. Then she suddenly felt no hands on her whatsoever. No one locked her hands, she didn't feel a knife on her anymore. She did hear screaming from the men. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure take two of the men and knocked their heads together. He dropped them unconscious on the ground. He looked over to see the third man, still holding the knife, crawl away, crying for help. He took him by the collar of his jacket and started choking him in the air.

The man struggled to make out words, pleading for mercy, "P-please! I'll do anything!" The man holding him huffed out of anger and took him and both his friends and threw them into a dumpster far away.

The dark figure stood there with his back towards Lois. She saw his shoulders lift up and down from breathing hard. Lois looked down, nearby, she saw a pair of familiar glasses. She sighed of relief when she saw them. She bent over and picked up the glasses, when she stood up straight, her head started spinning again. She pinched the bridge of her nose, wincing at the pain in her head. She had a massive headache. Everything that just happened was so overwhelming she just wanted to fall to the ground and cry her heart out. She lifted up her head and gasped when she saw Clark a few inches from her face. He looked so concerned, she gulped as he said with a husky voice, "Are you okay?"

Lois took a deep breath and nodded her head. Rain was pouring harder on them, Clark saw the cut on her neck was still bleeding, he brushed the tip of his fingertips on her cut which made her shudder. She took his hand with hers and squeezed it, "I'm fine." She looked down at the glasses and placed them in his hand, "You should be careful. Those men could've seen your identity."

Clark shook his head, "I don't care about that. I care if you're safe."

Lois swallowed hard, "Still. They could use it against you any time. They're a bunch of low lives, if they know about you. They'll use it against you for sure."

He gently touched her arm, he looked her deep in the eyes, "Lois. I. Don't. Care. I'm not going anywhere." Tears started to form in her eyes, but Clark couldn't see through the rain. Clark looked down at her ripped blouse. Her bra was exposed, Lois covered it with her jacket, he took a deep breath, he was ready to rip open the heads of the men who touched her, "Did they... did they hurt you."

Lois shook her head, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure you don't wanna get that checked out at the hospital?" Clark voiced a tone of concern.

Lois shook her head, "It's just a cut, I'm gonna be in the waiting room for hours I'm fine." They stared at each other for a moment, "Thank you Clark."

She turned to walk away when she felt his arm wrap around her. He whipped her around to face her. The look on his face was stunned, "You don't expect me to just let you go home alone after what just happened?"

Lois sighed, "The worst is over. I can handle walking to my car."

"I'll bring you your car in the morning. It's raining hard and you're in no condition to go home alone." Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Lemme take you home. My method of transportation is much safer let alone faster."

Lois opened her mouth, "I don't know..."

"Lois.. please." Lois looked back at him. He wasn't going to leave her alone. Though, she had never been so relieved than when she saw Clark save her from those men. She had been so scared. Forget Clark. SHE wasn't ready to be left alone tonight. Lois nodded at his offer. Clark smiled to her, she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him so hard it was like she was holding on for dear life. It's been so long since she flew with him. Clark placed his arms on her back, securing her to him. "Hold on." He said softly, Lois nodded against him when he shot up to the sky. Lois looked down at the city of Metropolis. She remembered her and Clark used to do this many times years ago. She looked up at his face as he was looking straight ahead. He felt so warm, she had forgotten how warm he was. Within a few seconds, their short trip landed her on the balcony of her condo.

Lois reluctantly let go of Clark and faced him, "Thank you." Clark nodded. She turned around and held on to the handle of the window, but she couldn't open it. She turned around again to face him, "You know I thought you left again today." Clark blinked at her, she continued, "When I didn't see you at work today I assumed... I thought maybe you... gave up again. That you left Earth for good this time. I was.. I gotta admit I was scared. I guess that's always gonna be there you know. That fear that something's gonna tick you off and make you leave."

Clark looked at her sympathetically, "Lois.. last time I didn't think I had a choice."

Lois shook her head, "We always have a choice Clark."

"I know that now. I know I made the wrong one. I've grown now Lois. I know now that my only option isn't to leave. I hurt you. But I want you to know one thing... There wasn't a moment when I was away, that my heart wasn't here with you and our son."

Lois nodded she walked closer to him, not taking her eyes off his. She cupped both her hands on either side of his face, as they continued to stare at each other. Lois leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She felt his breath on her. Her heart sank at the closeness. She wanted to stay this close to him. They stood like that for a while until Lois pulled away. "Thank you again... You're always saving me."

The edge of Clark's mouth twitched upwards, "Somebody has to." Lois nodded and backed away into her house. Clark called out to her once more, "Lois..." She turned around at the sound of her name, Clark hesitated, "Are you sure you're gonna be okay tonight?" She gave him a faint smile and nodded while backing away into her condo. She closed the window and then with one more glance at Clark, she shut the curtains between them. Clark took a deep breath and flew off. Lois walked into her bedroom, hair soaking wet, but she didn't care. She sat on her bed, thinking about Clark. Maybe he wasn't going anywhere this time. She was twiddling her fingers as she thought about her family. How badly she wanted her family back now. She opened the drawer to her nightstand and reached in to grab a small box in the back of the drawer. She stared at the box for a while and hesitated to open it. When she finally built up the courage to open the box she stared at the object before her. She pulled it out and examined it in front of her. The round gold figure was still shiny and flawless as ever. She read the inscription on the inside rim of the ring:

_L&C Always and Forever_

Lois sighed, "Always and forever. That's what we promised." After four years, Lois placed the wedding ring on her finger and continued to stare at it. Lois closed her eyes. She took the ring off her finger and placed it back in the box and hid it in the back of her drawer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Clark went over to Chloe's house, Chris had slept over, so he was anxious and happy at the same time to see his son again. "Clark. Good to see you." Chloe brought Clark into an embrace.

"Chloe you're getting bigger, how's the pregnancy?" Clark walked into her home.

Chloe chuckled, "See for yourself." Chloe brought out the ultrasound footage and showed it to Clark. He could tell the figure of the tiny infant inside her. Clark smiled at the picture as Chloe spoke, "So far I'm taking it easy, but with everything that's going on, it's hard to rest."

Clark looked confused, "I don't understand. What's there to stress about?"

Chloe looked serious, "Apparently Lex has been getting frequent visits from one suspicious felon. Toyman."

Clark's eyes widened, "What? What is Toyman doing walking out of jail free?"

"He was given clearance Clark. He's been visiting Lex and god knows what they're plotting."

Clark shook his head, "Last time Winslow and Lex worked together, they were planning to destroy Metropolis. That is until Lana absorbed the kryptonite from it."

Chloe nodded, she sighed, "I'm worried Clark. I haven't told Lois about this because I know she'd freak out but... what if he's working with Lex to target her. And maybe Chris?"

Clark stared back at Chloe, "We need to be more careful now than ever."

"The league is already on patrol and no one's keeping their eyes off Chris."

Clark looked around, "Where is he?"

"He's still sleeping."

"And Oliver?"

"He's in a conference with Bruce. They've formed an alliance in taking control of Luthorcorp together. He'll be back soon." Clark nodded and looked back at the bedroom where Chris was sleeping. Chloe smiled back at him, "I'm gonna go to Watchtower. I'll leave the keys here be sure to lock it when you leave." She takes her bag and starts to leave, "You know he asks about you a lot."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Chloe nodded, "He asked if you knew who Superman was."

Clark chuckled, the irony in that question, he looked up at Chloe, "I don't want you worrying about Lex or anything until the baby is born okay Chlo. Leave that to us."

Chloe smile, "Count on it." With that she closed the door behind her.

Clark walked into the bedroom and watched his son peacefully sleeping. He sat himself on the bed, and stroked Chris' hair. His eyes fluttered opened to see Clark's face. Chris grinned, eyes half open, " I just had a dream about you."

Clark grinned, "Oh yea? What was I doing in the dream?"

"You were flying, and I was flying with you."

Clark looked back at him, smiling, "Maybe that can happen one day in reality."

Chris stretched his arms in his bed, "I hope so! I would love to fly!" He sat up in his bed, "Where's Aunt Chloe?"

"She had to go to Watchtower."

"So it's just us boys!" Chris giggled of excitement and jumped out of bed, "I'm starving! Let's eat breaky!"

Clark chuckled as Chris pulled his hand towards the kitchen. Clark opened the cabinets, "So what are you in the mood for?"

"Chocolate covered crepes!"

Clark laughed, "I think I can cook that up. And I'll make it extra special since you're turning FIVE tomorrow!" Clark held out five fingers in Chris' face.

Chris looked shocked, "How did you know?"

Clark shrugged, "I know everything Chris. I'm psychic like that!"

Chris giggled, "No you're not. Aunt Chloe must've told you." Clark simply smiled back at him. Of course he knew when his own son was born. Every year on his birthday, no one knew, but he would arrive to Earth and come into his bedroom to wish him a happy birthday. Clark ended up making him a huge chocolate crepe with strawberry's and chocolate milk.

"This is the best breakfast ever! Thanks Clark!" Chris was stuffing his face with as much food as possible. He was pretty much inhaling his food. Boy this kid could eat!

Clark laughed at the sight while eating his own crepe, "Don't choke on that now. I'd love to see you turning five at least."

Chris laughed, "I'm having a birthday party at my house tomorrow. You should come."

Clark stared back at his son, Lois never told him about his party, "You sure you're mom won't mind?"

Chris shrugged, "It's my party I can invite whoever I want. And I want you to come." He grinned at Clark with chocolate in between his teeth.

Clark choked back, "I'd love to come Chris." He kissed his forehead and tasselled his hair with his hand.

Oliver had walked in the room. As soon as Chris saw his Uncle Ollie, he jumped out of his seat and ran to him. Oliver picked up Chris. Clark felt a tint of jealousy when he saw how much more affectionate Chris was towards Oliver. "Hey Clark! Glad you kept this little rascal some company!" he kept Chris in a headlock and noogied his head. He finally let go of him.

"Clark made the best birthday breakfast ever!"

Oliver chuckled, "You're birthday's not till tomorrow buddy."

He looked up at Clark who replied, "I'm sure Lois wanted to make him a birthday breakfast tomorrow. I might as well make mine today." Oliver nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go watch TV!" Chris ran to the living room and sat himself on the couch, watching some cartoons.

Clark watched his son while talking to Oliver, "I'm glad he has you Oliver. He loves you like a father."

Oliver nodded, looking back at him, "I'm nothing like his father though. Not even close. His father loves him so much more to be able to sacrifice everything for him. He's lucky to have you Clark."

Clark looked up at his friend and smiled, Oliver patted his shoulder as they watched Chris. Oliver spoke up, "How long until you're gonna tell him Clark? It's been months since you've been back. Don't you think it's time?"

Clark shifted in his seat, "I'm leaving that up to Lois. He deserves to hear it from her. I can't really say anything until she does."

Oliver shook his head, "What's keeping her from telling him the truth?"

Clark let out a breath of air, "I don't know."

Lois was waiting for the elevator at the Daily Planet. She wasn't really in the mood to be at work, but Perry was on her case every day. Her breathing was slower than usual. Everything that had been happening to her since Clark had come back has been overwhelming. She was tired, and depressed. Her eyes were focused on the elevator doors, and she came back to reality when they had finally opened. She walked in with her hands full of files. She walked in the empty elevator when she heard someone yelling out, "Hold the door!" She couldn't exactly do anything since her hands were full. Right before the doors closed, a hand came in between the doors. Lois looked up to see Clark. She gave a quiet sigh. Clark looked happy to see her, but could tell she wasn't as happy as him. "Hey."

Lois blinked slowly and said in a quiet tone, "Hi."

They both stood in the elevator in silence, Clark awkwardly cleared his throat, "How are you?"

Lois looked down, "I'm fine. I'm just... tired."

Clark kept his eyes on her, "Why are you tired?" He started to get concerned.

Lois shook her head, and smiled to herself, "It's nothing."

Clark spoke up softly, "Lois-" The elevator came to an abrupt stop. Both Clark and Lois jumped.

"What the hell?" Lois huffed looking around. She started punching the keys on the elevator. She hit the buttons hard, "Dammit! We're stuck. Can you get us out of here?"

Clark x-rayed and assessed the situation, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "I can't. The elevator cart is halfway down another floor. There are people everywhere I can't do anything without being seen."

Lois' jaw dropped, she sighed of frustration, "Great! So we're stuck here for god knows how long."

Clark sighed, "I guess so." He continued to stare at Lois, who was pacing back and forth in the small space, "I'm sorry."

Lois' eyes met his, "For what?"

Clark shrugged, "You just seem like being stuck with me is the last thing you ever wanted."

Lois continued to stare back at Clark, "I think the fact that we're stuck in an elevator is bothering me more than you Clark."

_Hello in there._

Lois and Clark both looked up at the intercom where a man's voice was communicating towards them.

"_It seems we're having some technical difficulties with the elevator. If you could just hang tight we'll fix it as soon as possible. Just to warn you it might take a while."  
><em>

Lois clenched her teeth out of frustration as Clark watched her. She slid down to the floor and leaned against the wall, placing her files beside her. Clark did the same on the wall next to her. They sat there in silence for a while. Clark watched as Lois was playing with her hands. "A penny for your thoughts."

Lois bit her lips, not meeting his eyes, "You might wanna get your money back."

Clark chuckled to himself, "C'mon Lois. It's me. It's us."

Lois sighed, "Yeah. I know that. And that's what sucks." She turned to look at him, "No matter what I try to do. No matter how badly I wanna run away from it, there's always gonna be an 'us'." She paused as Clark waited for her to continue, "You aren't the only one who walked away from us Clark... I walked away from us too. I gave up too. And I hated you for that. For making me give up."

"Lois... I'm sorry."

Lois laughed quietly, "I know you're sorry Clark. You think I don't get that? I do."

Clark sighed, "It doesn't seem like you forgive me. And I don't blame you for that. I hurt you. I made a lot of mistakes Lois. But if I had a second chance I would've done things differently. I wouldn't have thought that leaving you was my only option to keep you safe. I realize that now. Leaving was the worst decision I ever made. I left a hole in your heart because of that. That's something I never wanted."

Lois took a deep breath, "Yeah. You hurt me when you left. Last night, you told me there was never a day where your heart wasn't here with us. I want you to know that, there was never a day that went by when I didn't think that you were the best part of my life."

Clark looked down at his lap, "Is that why you signed those divorce papers?"

Lois pressed her lips together, "I was scared. I'm still scared that if I let you in again that, you were just gonna leave. I know I walked away from us when I gave you those papers... but it beats running away. I didn't know if I can trust you again. My heart can't take it again Clark. I can't face that again I almost died the first time. I can't be left alone one more time." Tears fell down her face as her emotions took over.

Clark had a broken face as he saw Lois crumble, he hated to see what he had done to her. He remembered she told him that she couldn't be left alone again when she broke up with Oliver for good. "I was being selfish Lois. When things got tough I fought back for all the wrong reasons. I can't take that back, I wish I could."

Lois nodded, "I know that now. I was too stubborn to see it before but... I know you meant well for me and Chris. I know you would've been there for us. And in your own way you were in those four years you were gone."

Clark wanted to hold her so badly, he wanted her in his arms again, "Lois I need to ask you something" he paused and waited to see her look at him, "I need to know what you want from me. Where are we?

Lois shook her head slowly, "I don't know."

"Where do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. I don't know Clark! I can't answer that right now!" She started to raise her voice. Clark fell silent.

After a while Clark spoke up, "I can. I want us to be together."

Lois closed her eyes, she whispered, "Why?" Clark furrowed his eyebrows, Lois continued, "I mean we're so far away from who we used to be. Why even fight for it?"

"Because I love you."

Lois fell silent this time, she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry." Clark looked up at her, "I know I haven't made it easy for you. Getting to know Chris and... with us."

Clark smirked, "If you're still the woman I love, I know you would make this anything but easy for me. You're a hard woman to get back, but that's not gonna stop me. It's gonna take a lot more than that to push me away." Lois bit her lower lip, Clark spoke softly, "What are you doing with Chris Lois?"

Lois stared back at him, "What?"

"I mean... Why haven't you told him about me. About his father. Why haven't you let him know about me all these years?"

Her lips parted, tears formed in her eyes again, "Honestly... I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know _how_ to tell him about you." Her voice started to choke, it was getting hard to talk, "I had spent four years raising a super powered child by myself. I was nervous to tell him. I didn't even know how to start... How do you tell your child that his daddy left and he may never come back?" Lois buried her face in her hands, "I... I was trying to protect him. I was trying to keep him from feeling what I felt when you left." She started to cry harder as Clark just sat there, taking it all in, "You should've been there. You should've helped him get used to his powers... He was so scared when he started running faster than other kids, and was able to lift heavy objects. You should've been there. You were the one who was supposed to help him through that. You were gone, and that scared me. What if I was doing it wrong. What if it's too soon to tell him that he's from another planet. What if I fail as his mother?" Clark looked at her with sad eyes, "You should've been there Clark."

Tears started to merge in Clarks eyes, "I know. I was supposed to be his father. I walked away from that responsibility. But Lois, I made sure you weren't alone. I made sure Chris wouldn't grow up without some sort of guidance. He had Chloe and Oliver. You had them. You weren't alone. Even if you were, you were anything but a failure as a mother. I've seen it myself, you did an amazing job. He's lucky to have a mother like you."

Lois lifted her head up to face Clark. Her eyes were pink, tears kept streaming down her face, she grabbed Clark's hand and squeezed it, nodding in understanding. Clark squeezed her hand back and he stroked it with his thumb. Lois cooled off. She stopped crying, "I've avoided us enough. I've made you wait long enough. I don't know if I can trust that you'll stay but... I need to try for Chris' sake. I do believe that you won't hurt us again though."

Clark smiled back at her, holding her hand tightly. Lois spoke up again, "I forgive you Clark. And I never stopped loving you."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for waiting patiently the elevators will be up and running in no time now."_

Lois and Clark smiled at each other. Clark helped Lois get up, they stood there holding each other's hand. "Thank you Lo." Lois nodded up at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Lois rested her head on his chest as he buried his face in her hair. They stood in their embrace for a long time until they felt the elevators running again. Clark reluctantly let go of Lois and kissed her forehead.

The elevator doors started to open as they both walked off. Before walking away Lois turned to Clark, "Chris is having a birthday party tomorrow. Everyone's gonna be there. You're welcome to come. I'm sure he'll love that."

Clark gave her a warm smile, "I'd love to." Lois nodded and walked away while Clark continued to stare back at her.

Once Lois got home to a late night, Chris was sound asleep. His birthday was in one more hour, she had to start working on his present. She opened her closet to find a big red thin cloth. She pulled out a yellow cloth with the similar material. She sat in front of her sewing machine, "Come on Lois. Don't screw up on this one." She took a deep breath and nervously started cutting up the fabrics.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Chris was tangled in his blanket, dead like a zombie, Lois peeked her head in, grinning. As soon as she walked in, Chris swung his eyes wide open, Lois looked at him smiling, she said quietly, "Somebody looks older today." She raised her eyebrow up grinning.

Chris jump up on his bed, "I do!"

"You? Why would that be?" She put her hands on her hips walking around his bed.

Chris looked offended, "It's my birthday Momma!"

Lois gasped and jumped on his bed, "It is your birthday!" She sat on top of him while he lay back down.

"I'm five!" He held out five fingers in front of her face.

"You're five?" She pulled him back up to face her.

"Do I get my kisses?"

Lois rolled her eyes, "Oh Okay!" She started giving him six kisses all over his face, "That's five and one for good luck!"

"Knock knock" Lois and Chris both looked up at the door to find Martha Kent peeking her head in the door.

"GRANDMA!" Chris yelled out, surprised to see her.

Lois grinned at her, "Hey"

"And what does my favourite grandson want for his birthday?" Martha walked in and sat beside him on his bed.

"I'm your only grandson grandma!"

Martha gasped, "And a handsome one at that! What does my _handsome_ grandson want for his birthday?" Lois smiled up at Martha.

Chris was taking a bath while Lois and Martha were setting up for his party. "How was your flight to Metropolis Mrs. Kent?"

"It was good. Better to get away from all the politics. Life as a Senator can be a little too much. I wouldn't miss my grandson's birthday for the world."

Lois smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime Lois." Lois looked down as she was making the fruit salad, Martha continued to stare at her, "I heard Clark came back. I haven't had the chance to see him, I wanted to give you both space." Lois nodded, "How's it going between you two. Adjusting to his return?"

Lois took the bowl of fruit salad and placed it on the food table, "Very slowly. We're just trying to figure out where we go from here. I haven't told Chris he was his father yet. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. Mainly cause I don't know what to even say. But I think Clark understands I'll tell him when the time is right."

Martha looked back at the bathroom door where Chris was playing in the bubble bath, "There is no right time Lois. Whatever you decide, I just hope he won't hold it against you for keeping it from him. Clark's already in his life. You might want to tell him sooner than later otherwise he'll resent both of you for lying to him. Kids this young, they can do reckless things, especially with his abilities. I remember raising Clark, it took a lot to keep him from running away whenever he was in trouble or angry at something. Just be careful with the timing Lois."

Lois took in what Martha was saying and nodded. "You know if he asked me, I would tell him that you were his daddy's mom. But he's so young, and I just let him assume you're my mom. Either way you are his grandma. And I've appreciated everything you've done for me.. mom. You're the one I talk to on how to be a good mother because you've been through this. Honestly, I wouldn't be as good a mother to him if it wasn't for you. Thank you." Martha pulled Lois into a hug.

"Lois no matter what, you will always be like a daughter to me. I'm here for you. And you did an amazing job raising my grandson." Lois nodded and smiled.

"Momma I'm done my bath!" They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I better go." Martha nodded as Lois walked towards the bathroom.

The party had started, everyone from the league was there as well as his friends from school. Clark had walked up to the door nervously standing. He heard laughter and the sound of little kids running around on the other side of the door. Clark secured the wrapped box in his arm and hesitantly knocked on the door. The door opened up to someone unexpected. "Mom?" his eyes widened.

Martha looked back at her son with the biggest smile on her face, "Clark!" She pulled him into a hug and he squeezed her in his arms. He was so happy to see her. Martha had tears in her eyes when she saw her son. "I missed you honey" she whispered in his ear.

Clark was taken aback, "I had no idea you were gonna be here. I missed you too." He kept hold of her hand as they continued to talk at the doorway.

"I just came for my grandson's birthday. I have to leave later tonight."

"I'm glad you're here. How does.. I mean... does Chris know you're..." Clark struggled to get his sentence out.

Martha understood what he was trying to say, "He's never asked so I guess he just presumes I'm Lois' mother. She calls me mom around him anyways. Oh honey I'm so glad you're back! Where have you been all these years?"

Martha stroked his face, he replied, "I've been too far too long. I recovered the lost city of Kandor."

Martha nodded slowly, "Tell me you're back for good."

Clark nodded, "It seems impossible to think I left in the first place."

Martha's eyes were full of tears, tears of joy, "You have no idea how happy that makes me!" She wrapped him in a warm embrace once more. "Come in. Someone's been waiting for you."

Martha held Clark's hand as they walked into the living room where everyone were. Chris was reading a card on the couch as Lois was crouched over him on the side helping him read it. They both looked up at him, their looks were the exact same. He was definitely Lois' son. Clark smiled at them as Chris jumped up in excitement, "Clark you're here!" Lois looked up at him and formed a smile on her face once she laid eyes on him.

He ran up to Clark, who bent down to give him a bear hug, "Of course I came buddy! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Chris giggled, Clark presented him with a neatly wrapped present, "Happy birthday Chris."

"Thanks!" He grabbed on to the present and ran to Lois, "Can we open the presents now momma pleeeaaaseeee!"

Lois chuckled, "First you need to cut the cake."

As if right on cue, Chloe walked in with a huge ice cream cake and lit up five candles, everyone sang happy birthday in sync while the obviously pregnant Chloe was trying to put the cake on the table in front of Chris. Oliver laughed and helped her put the cake down without dropping it. "Make a wish CJ! Something you really want." Bruce called out to him once everyone finished singing.

Chris looked at the candles and then back at his mother who gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back at the cake and squeezed his eyes shut, Clark stared at Lois, who's eyes eventually met his. They silently stared at each other when Chris finally opened his eyes and made his wish, "I know what I want more than anything!" With that he blew out the candles as hard as he could, while Lois and Clark kept their eyes on each other.

After everyone had their cakes Chris was anxious to open his presents, "Momma can I open my presents nowwwww!"

Lois chuckled, "Alright you goof. Go on open your presents."

"Yayyy! Present time!" He ran over to the couch where all the presents were built up in a fort. The first present he opened was from Martha, he unwrapped it as fast as he could, inside it was a remote control race car. "Cool! Thanks Grandma!"

Martha smiled, "You're welcome sweetheart."

The next present he unwrapped was from his uncle Ollie and Aunt Chloe. He gasped when he saw what was inside it, "An Xbox? NO WAY! THANKS UNCLE OLLIE THANKS AUNT CHLOE! THIS IS THE BEST!"

Lois narrowed her eyes at Oliver, "Trying to spoil my kid are ya?" Oliver gave her an innocent look, as if he had nothing to do with it. Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist as he hugged her winking at their nephew.

Chris opened up Bruce and Diana's present, which was a basketball jersey signed by Lebron James. "Oh my God! LeBron James actually signed this? What does it say Momma?"

Lois read aloud the signature and the message written by the basketball player, "Chris hope you have an awesome birthday, I'll see you soon in the NBA one day. LeBron James." Lois' eyes widened, "Wow Bruce, you guys went all out. You realize this is Chris' idol?" Bruce smiled proudly at his gift. Oliver gave him a dirty look to which Lois rolled her eyes, these two are always in competition at who can spoil the kid the most.

"This is yours Clark" Chris took the box and shook it next to his ear.

"Just open it CJ. Don't leave us hanging." Bruce teased.

Chris unwrapped it, not caring about the wrapping and opened the box. In it was something very familiar to Lois. It was a very antique telescope, it had gold around the rim with the body wrapped around in black leather. It was very rare. "Looks like Clark got you a telescope honey."

Chris looked up at Lois when his jaw dropped, "It's so cool! Can I see Mars with this?"

Lois chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you can, we can check it out later tonight." She looked up at Clark, she recognized the telescope because she gave it to Clark as a gift once upon a time ago. She smiled up at Clark, who nodded his head.

Chris looked up at Clark as well, "Thanks Clark! I love it!"

Clark grinned at his son, "Your welcome buddy." Lois couldn't keep her eyes off Clark. It wasn't until Chris got her attention.

"I'm opening yours now Momma" Lois looked down at her son and nodded.

Chris unwrapped the thin box, and pulled out a red fabric. When he spread it out, he saw that it was a red cape. The Superman sign was perfectly stitched on in yellow, just like Superman's actual cape. There was something else in the box, Chris swung it out and saw a mini Superman costume. Chris gasped at the suit with the familiar red and yellow Superman symbol attached to the blue and red suit, "Momma! This is just what I asked for the other night!"

Lois grinned, "You didn't think I forgot did you?" Lois looked up to see the entire League stare at her with a surprising look. Chloe, Bruce, Oliver, and Kara looked very taken aback, but they genuinely smiled back at her. Martha had glossy eyes, and Clark, he kept his eyes on her, stunned at the mini suit. Lois found a way to somehow keep her son close to his father. Lois looked at no one but Clark, she smiled back at him and tilted her head down to her son, who tried on the cape as he was too lazy to try on the entire suit. The party was eventually over, but some people stayed. Chris was running around with his cape, and eventually put on the entire suit, playing Xbox, and eating some more of his cake.

Oliver went up to Bruce, "You can flaunt that you know people, like oh I don't know, _Basketball players_, but he still loves his Xbox way more."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You keep thinking that Oliver."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at Bruce, "Who's gift is he playing with right now? He's probably forgotten all about the jersey."

He took a sip of his coffee as Chloe walked in. She kissed Oliver and spoke to both him and Bruce, "Play nice boys. He's lucky to have uncles like you to spoil him." They laughed together.

Lois was cleaning up, making sure everyone was okay. Clark watched as she took a pile of empty dishes and walked into the kitchen to clean them up. Clark followed her into the kitchen and they were left alone. Lois' back was facing him as he watched her, "The suit looks good." She stopped cleaning when she heard his voice.

She turned around and smiled at him genuinely, "It took a lot of time to do it perfectly, I think I probably got a billion blisters from screwing up." She chuckled to herself, looking at the blisters on her fingers. Clark walked up to her and took her hand in his, feeling her pricked fingers. Lois looked up at his face. He was inches from her body. Her breathing became loud and Clark could hear her heart beating faster.

"He really loves the suit."

Lois smiled up at him, "I had help from your mom. She told me the instructions over the phone. Superman is his hero after all. He loves the suit just as much as he loves the telescope. Lois shook her head, smiling, "I can't believe you still had that. I gave it to you ages ago when we just started dating."

Clark nodded, "I remember. I figured since he's my kid, he has to have a passion for space."

Lois chuckled, "You have no idea how true that is." They stared at each other for a while. Lois sighed and turned around to the sink, "I should uhh.. I should get back to cleaning. I don't want the sink to pile up otherwise I'd never end up doing it." She kept her back turned to him as she tried to pace her breathing.

Clark walked closer to her, Lois suddenly became aware of his body that was so close she could feel his warmth. He wasn't touching her, but she could feel the faint brush of his chest against her back. She could feel his breath down her neck. It was getting harder for her to breathe properly with him so close to her. Lois swallowed hard, her hand was leaning against the counter when she felt his hand lightly brush up against it. He had caged her against the edge of the counter. She kept silent. Clark moved closer to her, he buried his nose in her hair and breathed in. He took in her scent, closing his eyes brushing his lips against her hair. Lois' heart was beating faster, it was ready to jump out of her chest. His wrist touched her wrist gently. He moved his lips away from her hair. Lois suddenly felt his lips brushing very lightly against her neck. She cringed when she felt his breath on her shoulder. His cheek was inches from hers. She yearned to touch him, to have him right there, how much she missed his touch.

They heard footsteps and laughter coming towards the kitchen which made Lois jump. Lois turned around and suddenly found herself nose to nose with Clark. As a reflex, Lois moved out of his arms and stood far away from him when she saw Chloe walk in. Chloe raised her eyebrow at the tension in the room. "We're all ready to leave Lo. Thanks for having us." She walked up to her cousin and kissed her cheek. She walked up to Clark, "See ya Clark." She grinned at him and gave him a quick hug. Lois and Clark stood in the kitchen in awkward silence. Lois leaned against the wall.

Clark bit his lip, "I guess I better go too."

Lois nodded slowly, "Okay." He slowly walked towards her and bent down and softly placed his lips on hers. It was a light and gentle kiss. The kiss was short lived when Clark pulled away too soon for Lois. She opened her eyes and looked back at him as he walked away. Lois was trying to keep from having a heart attack. Man her heart was beating so fast! She hadn't had this feeling in a while. Lois stood alone in the kitchen smiling to herself, when she saw her little Superman run in with his cape flying on his back. He jumped on his mother who grabbed him in time. She spun him around until they were both dizzy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Christopher Jonathan Lane you break that box spring and I swear your butt is sleeping on the floor tonight!" Lois yelled out to Chris while he kept jumping up and down his bed. Lois rolled her eyes, "Your mistake buddy. Don't come crying to me when the floor hurts your back tonight!" She walked away holding her cup of coffee. She sat next to Chloe on the couch.

"Geez Lois. You might wanna take it easy on the kid."

Lois squinted at her cousin, "We'll see how you discipline your kid when it grows up. I have no choice but be the tough one. You guys all spoil him and give him anything he wants! Just wait till you become a mother." She pointed her finger at Chloe's face.

Chloe laughed, "We shall see about that. I gotta admit, being a mother is kind of freaking me out."

Lois smiled, "You're gonna be an amazing mother. I mean hell who would've though Lois Lane would become a mother."

Chloe shook her head grimacing, "I sure never thought the day would come. But you proved to be the strongest woman I know. Raising a kid on your own and he's become the best part of all of us."

"I wasn't alone. I had you, and Mrs. Kent, and Ollie. I had help."

Chloe smiled while squeezing Lois' hand. "Listen there's something I wanted to tell you." Lois waited, "Well first off we found out the sex of the baby."

Lois got excited and giddy, "Ouuu yay! Tell me! Tell me!"

Chloe giggled, "It's a girl."

Lois gasped, "Ohhh a girl! Chloe I'm so happy for you!" Lois looked back at Chris who eventually stopped jumping on the bed, playing with his toys, "You know sometimes I wish I had a daughter. You know, a little sister for Chris."

Chloe smiled back at Lois, "You know you can still have that. If you and Clark ever get back together, you can have another child and hopefully it'll be a girl."

Lois shrugged, "I don't know. I mean he left after only a few months since Chris was born. Trust me, I'm gonna have the same fear if I have another child. That he'll leave after a few months. And having another child with Clark is the _last_ thing on my mind."

"Lois. He's not going anywhere this time." She took a sip of her tea.

"I know, he's said that a million times. But he promised me he wouldn't leave me before, no matter what. I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to trust him again I just... I'm just so scared to get that close just to see him slip away again."

"You owe it to yourself to at least give him a second chance. Everyone deserves one."

Lois nodded, and remembered something, "You said 'first off' you found out the sex of the baby... what did you _actually_ wanna tell me." She raised her eyebrow at her cousin.

Chloe straightened up, grinning, she leaned in closer to Lois, whispering, "Ollie and I want you to be the baby's godmother."

Lois' mouth dropped open, "Chloe are you serious?"

Chloe nodded rapidly, "Soo... what do you say?"

"Yes!" She screamed of joy and hugged her cousin so tightly she didn't wanna let her go. "Oh my gosh! I'd be honoured Chlo!"

Chloe laughed, "Good!"

Lois let go of Chloe, "Wait a minute. Who's the godfather?"

Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows, "Clark? Who else?"

Lois sighed and looked down at her cup, "You really think we can move forward after everything that's happened?"

Chloe nodded, "Of course I do. Lois and Clark will always be together. You guys will find your way back to each other. I know it."

Lois nodded, "I've been running away from what I've really wanted. And honestly, I've always loved Clark. Did I hate him for leaving. Yeah. I hated him so much for that. But with all this distance between us I.. I don't want that anymore. I want my family back. I've built up these walls around me, keeping me from knowing what I want. I do want Clark back in my life."

Chloe's face brightened, "So then what's stopping you?"

Lois sighed sadly, "I have to tell Chris who his father is. I can't keep this from him any longer. He needs to know before anything happens between me and Clark."

Chloe nodded, "Are you scared?"

Lois looked up at her ceiling, trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes, "Yeah. I'm freaking out. What if he hates me for lying to him or not telling him sooner."

Chloe stroked her arm, "He'll never hate you Lo. Do you know what you're gonna say?"

Lois shook her head, "I've been trying to figure out what to say for four years. Man I've been dreading this day. I'm just gonna wing it. With nothing prepared." She wiped the tears from her eyes as Chloe comforted her.

A few hours had passed since Chloe had left, Lois was pacing back and forth as she was watching Chris play with his Xbox. Her heart started to race. "Now or never Lane. General said to face your fears. This is it." Lois took a deep breath and walked over to her son. She closed the TV as Chris scowled at her. "Honey can we talk for a bit." She sat herself on the coffee table, facing him while he remained seated on the couch.

He looked at her expression, "What's wrong Momma?"

Lois took his small hands in hers, squeezing them hard. She pressed her lips together. Chris waited for her to speak. She lifted up her head and looked him in the eyes, "I understand that you're confused about certain things. Maybe you wonder why other kids in your school have a mommy and a daddy. I know you've been wondering where your daddy is. I know I haven't really told you anything about your him. Honey I think it's time you know about him."

Chris blinked, "Clark told me he left to protect us. He didn't leave because he didn't like me."

Lois gave him a sad smile, "No. You're father loves you very much. He did leave to protect us and.. well he's back Chris. He been closer to you than you thought."

"What are you saying Momma?"

Lois looked up at the ceiling and breathed out, she looked back at her son, "There's no easy way to say this but... You're father left for four years. He left when you were just a baby because our lives were at risk. He is a hero like everyone in the League. Someone found out his identity and me and you almost got killed because of it. Daddy got scared and he left because he thought that would make us safer. He came back a couple months ago and... well he's been in our lives for a while now, but you never knew he was your father."

Chris pulled his hands out of Lois' grasp, "Who is he Momma?"

Lois was reluctant to say it, tears formed her eyes. She didn't know how this was going to turn out, "It's.. Clark honey. Clark is your father. He's also... Superman..."

Chris held his breath , "WHAT? CLARK?"

Lois nodded, "I'm sorry, I know I should've told you this when you first met him but-"

"You lied to me Momma! YOU LIED! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Chris was freaking out.

"I was trying to protect you Chris."

"Everyone lied to me! You're lying right now! Clark isn't my dad! He is NOT Superman!"

"Yes he is Chris!" She grabbed on to her son's arms who in rage raised his hand and roughly pushed her. Chris' strength made Lois fall to the ground she yelped as she felt intense pain from the impact of his arms pushing her. She felt her arm bruising up, she was in shock. She turned to face Chris while she was still on the ground.

Chris looked at her with hateful eyes, "I HATE YOU!" In the blink of an eye, Chris disappeared out the door, speeding off.

"NO! CHRIS!" Lois sat on the floor crying her eyes out, this is exactly what she was afraid of.

"Do you think you guys are gonna get back together?" Kara asked Clark as they were back at the Kent Farm, doing chores in the Loft.

Kara lifted a stack of hay and tossed it to Clark, who responded, "I don't know. We're taking things slow for now. I guess Lois wants to talk to Chris before anything happens with us." Clark smiled to himself, remembering the moment he had with her during Chris' birthday.

"I'm happy for you Clark. After all these months, Lois is finally letting you in. Before you know it, the three of you will be one big super family" Kara grinned as Clark grimaced at her remark.

While they were doing chores, Clark heard his phone ring. He reached into his pocket to see Lois' name on the caller ID. Clark smiled as he answered the phone, "Hello?" His smiled quickly faded when he heard Lois sobbing through the phone, "Lois?"

She was crying hard, "C-Clark I need your help!"

"Lois what's wrong?" He sounded concerned it caught Kara's attention. She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"He ran away! Chris ran away and I have no idea where he is!"

"What happened? Why?"

Lois was choking back sobs, "I told him... He knows about you Clark. He was so mad I kept it from him. He hates me. He just ran away and I have no idea how to find him! Please! I need your help!"

Clark took a deep breath, "I'll be right there!"

"Clark what happened?" Kara grabbed his arm before he could speed off.

Clark looked at Kara with worried eyes, "Lois told Chris about me and he ran away. I have to find him."

Kara's eyes widened, "I'm coming with you." Clark nodded as they both sped off to Metropolis.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Lois sat on her couch, fighting back tears. She was holding Chris' favourite toy and hugged it tightly. She was rocking back and forth on her couch when she heard a gust of wind. Lois winced as tears streamed down her face. She stood up quickly to find Clark and Kara stand before her. Clark walked up to her concerned, "Lois.." he whispered. He noticed her arm. It was red and bruised purple. "Lois what happened to you?" He gently pressed the tip of his fingers on her arm.

Lois moved his hand away from her, "That doesn't matter right now." She was breathing heavily, "Clark I don't know where he went! He's never run away before, he could be anywhere!"

Clark held her face and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Lois. I'm gonna find him"

Lois started crying harder against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "I-I can't lose him he's all I have!" She said against his chest. Clark stroked her hair.

Kara who stood quietly behind them finally spoke up, "Clark. We should call the League. You can't do this without them."

Clark shook his head, "Maybe I can hear him. I can find his heartbeat or his voice."

Kara shook her head, "I already tried that. I can't find him anywhere. He may be in danger."

"Kara..." Clark said through his teeth. He didn't want to worry Lois more than she already was.

Lois pulled away from Clark, "I'm coming with you to Watchtower."

"Lois I don't think that's a good idea considering the condition you're in." Clark said to her softly.

Lois squinted at him, "You don't expect me to just sit here and do nothing? I'm not just gonna wait for him to show up Clark!"

"Clark's right Lois. It's better if you just wait here. In case he comes back..."

Lois didn't say anything, she turned away from them staring out the window. Clark took a step towards her, "I'll let you know if we have any leads. I promise." Lois shut her eyes when she heard another gust of wind. They had left her alone, Lois finally broke down.

"Chris... baby where are you?" she said under her breath while crying.

* * *

><p>Chris was running all over Metropolis, he didn't know where else to go. He felt so alone. He realized that he just hurt his mother. He was so ashamed of himself he started crying to himself. He wanted to go back and tell her how sorry he is. He doesn't actually hate his mother. He was ready to go back home, when he felt a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. He felt as though he was winded, he never felt so much pain in his life. He grabbed onto his stomach and yelled out in pain, "Mommy!" He cried for his mother. His whole body felt limp, his blood boiled. All he wanted was for the pain to go away.<p>

He suddenly heard laughter coming from behind him. He saw it was a man in a big trench coat and round glasses. He was holding a green glowing rock towards him. The closer the rock was getting to him, the more painful it got. Chris was rolling on the floor, crying in pain. The man bent over Chris, "Mr. Luthor is gonna be very proud!" Mr. Luthor? Lex Luthor? He heard his mother speak about him all the time. He was a bad man. What did he want with him? The man took out some sort of gadget out of his pocket. It was a small round metal diode. Winslow Shaw took Chris' head and stuck it on his neck. He threw the green rock away. Chris opened his eyes, but they weren't his eyes. He was being controlled by the diode on his neck. "Now. I want you to kill Lois Lane." Chris nodded at the man. Winslow sneered, "You will be my greatest prodigy my boy. Now go!"

Clark was standing at Watchtower with Chloe, Kara, Oliver, Bruce, Diana, and Bart. Clark was pacing back and forth while Chloe was searching through security surveillances for any sign of Chris. Chloe was staring at the screen shaking her head, "I have no footage of Chris anywhere. He's probably been speeding around everywhere that the camera's couldn't catch his face. I can't find him through this." Chloe hit her keyboard out of frustration. Oliver grabbed both her arms gently.

"Take it easy honey. There's no use getting mad over this." He was stroking her arm.

"I don't know what to do Clark. I don't know why we can't find him." She was shaking her head.

Bruce went up to Kara, "You sure you can't hear the kid from anywhere? Not a single heartbeat? Not a single word?"

Kara held out her arms in frustration, "I can't hear anything from him! I'm still trying but I have nothing!"

Clark closed his eyes, "I can't hear him anywhere either. I can tell his heartbeat from anywhere. It's like he's disappeared."

"Everyone needs to calm down. Now obviously there's a reason why we can't hear him. There's probably a radioactive glitch applied on him so that no one can trace him." Diana spoke up.

Clark turned to face her, "How do you know that?"

"I've looked through some research. I've looked through Oliver's files and he's had an employee who's created radioactive glitches called Diodes and it takes over the brain cells. Someone else controls them and they control their mind and it pretty much creates a shield around them which keeps heartbeats, breathing and the sound of their voice impossible to trace. Basically a shield that cuts sound waves around him."

"Who would make something like that?" Bruce asked, amazed by this toy.

Chloe raised her eyebrow, "There's only one guy I know who worked for Ollie that would make such a genius device."

Clark's breathing got louder, he clenched his teeth, "Toyman. That's why he was visiting Lex. They were targeting my son?"

Chloe shook her head, "I doubt it was Chris they were targeting. They're using him to target someone who's been the only one to be able to take down Lex."

Clark's face tightened, "Lois!"

Chloe nodded, Oliver spoke up, "They were waiting for the right moment to catch Chris and use him against Lois."

"I have to go to her!" Clark sped off to Lois' place. The door was swung off its hinges when he got there. Lois was nowhere in sight and neither was Chris. Chris may be protected from his super hearing, but Lois wasn't. He tilted his head to the side and heard Lois calling out their son's name. Clark sped off to where they were.

Chloe checked security surveillance of where Winslow Shaw was last seen, "Okay! I found him! He was last spotted at an abandoned road near the forest."

"I know that forest! Chris and I used to race down that track all the time!" Impulse called out.

"Let's go boys." Green Arrow said when Supergirl and Wonder woman cleared their throats, Green Arrow chuckled, "And ladies of course." He turned to Chloe, "I won't be long honey." He kissed her softly on the lips and bent down to kiss her belly, "Bye baby girl."

Chloe smiled, "Go save them Ollie." Green Arrow nodded as he left, followed by Wonder Woman and Batman. Impulse and Supergirl were far ahead of them.

Chloe breathed in nervously, "Please let everything be okay." She whispered to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Lois backed away into a tree, Chris was standing in front of her, "Chris? Honey it's me. It's Momma! What are you doing?" She held out her hand as Chris stared back at her with malice.

He kept repeating to himself, "Kill Lois Lane."

Lois was shocked as he kept saying that. She heard laughter coming from behind a tree, she looked to see Winslow Shaw, Lois was in outrage, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"You're son is in my hands now Ms. Lane. Pretty soon you will die by your own son, and he will rule the world under Lex Luthor's orders. He sends his love from the prison you sent him to. Your son will be able to break him out once you're dealt with."

Lois huffed out of anger, "Like hell!" She charged towards her son to try and rip the Diode off of him. Chris super sped towards her and pushed her a few feet away from him. Lois felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She cried in agony when her back smashed into a tree. She crawled closer to Chris. "Christopher. Honey. It's Momma." Chris looked through her with dead eyes. "I-I know you're still in there baby. Please. I know you're stronger than this you have to fight it! CHRIS!" Chris walked up to her and clutched his hands around her neck. Lois couldn't breathe as her own son was choking her to death. "C-Chris!" A tear fell down her face while Chris continued to choke her. In a flash, Chris disappeared before her. Lois fell to the ground, holding on to her throat gasping for breath. She felt arms wrap around her, she looked up to see it was Kara.

"Are you okay Lois?"

Lois looked around, "Where's Chris?" They both looked up from the ground to see Chris fighting Clark in his arms, struggling to get out of his arms. Clark held on to him tight, locking his arms to the side. He managed to rip the Diode off his neck. Chris twitched a couple times and then went unconscious. Clark knelt down with Chris in his arms. He waited until he opened his eyes.

"W-What the hell?" Toyman huffed out of anger and shock. He never thought the League would catch up to him.

Chris opened his eyes and stared up at Clark, "C-Clark."

Clark looked relieved, his son was okay, "Hey buddy! Oh my god I thought we lost you for a sec!"

Chris had tears in his eyes, "I-I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around his father who held on to him for dear life. He suddenly felt a surge of pain. Chris felt the same pain and yelped. Clark slowly turned around to see Toyman sneering with a detonator. That could only mean one thing. Kryptonite bomb.

"Luthor told me to use this in case the boy failed. Say goodbye!" A second before he pressed the button, Clark turned around and threw Chris to where Kara and Lois stood a few meters away. Kara caught the little boy and took Lois and ran away from the site before it exploded. Once they came to a stop, Lois tried to run back to the place where Clark stood where the bomb erupted. Clark was nowhere in sight.

"NOO!" She screamed out, when she couldn't find Clark. She fell to her knees at the site. There was green meteor rock everywhere. There's no way Clark would've survived this. Lois buried her face in her hands crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her son with tears streaming down his face covered with dirt. Lois pulled her son in a warm embrace, as she cried harder. She quickly walked far away from the site so that her son wouldn't get infected by the kryptonite. She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed him so tight nothing could separate them.

Kara walked slowly towards the two and gently touched Lois' arm, "There's nothing we can do now. We should go Lois." Lois reluctantly got up with Chris in her arms as Kara flew them back to Watchtower.

Back at the scene, Winslow Shaw was ready to retreat, with a smile on his face he turned around, only to find himself surrounded by Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Arrow, who was pointing his compact bow at him. "And just where do you think you're going Shaw?"

Toyman giggled, "Oh just taking a walk boys... and girl."

Batman grimaced, "Like hell you are." With that, he punched him unconscious on the ground.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes behind his glasses, "Was that really necessary?" Batman shrugged. "Show off" Green Arrow huffed under his breath to which Batman smirked to himself.

Wonder woman rolled her eyes and lifted up Toyman effortlessly, "C'mon boys. The jury's gonna wanna see this guy back in jail. And no clearance this time!" They turned around to see Impulse standing there with black burn marks on his clothes.

"Impulse what happened?" Batman walked up to him, who was panting. He's never seen him pant before.

"We have a tiny problem." They all stared at him with confused looks.

* * *

><p>Chloe stood in front of Kara, shaking her head in disbelief, "What do you mean he's gone?"<p>

Kara looked tired and distraught, "I mean... he didn't make it. He was caught in a Kryptonite bomb." Chloe gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Kara looked down, "I took Lois home. She just wanted to be alone with Chris tonight. After everything that happened they need to be alone with each other right now."

Chloe sighed, wiping her tears away, "I don't think Lois will ever be able to get over this. I know her and all she's gonna be doing is blaming herself for all of this."

Tears started to form Chloe's eyes. It had been hours since she heard from the rest of the League. Suddenly, Oliver walked through the doors, "Another day in Metropolis saved!" Chloe started to choke.

She ran up to him and pressed her lips against his. "You had me so worried when you didn't answer any of my calls!"

Oliver cupped her face, "Can you forgive me?" Chloe smiled and kissed him again.

"Don't ever worry me like that Oliver Queen. It's not good for your daughter to experience her mother's stress level."

"Where're Bruce and Diana?" Kara asked walking up to him.

Oliver kept his arms around Chloe while he spoke with Kara, "They're admitting Toyman back to Bellereve. And there's no possible way for him to be released anytime soon. Now he and Lex can be cellmates." No one laughed at the joke he made. He stared back at Kara who looked like hell. Oliver blinked at the tension in the room, "What's going on?"

"Oliver, you don't know?" Chloe said softly.

Oliver turned back to her, "Know what?"

Kara blinked slowly, "Clark didn't make it... He was caught in the middle of a kryptonite explosion. There was no sign of him."

Oliver was speechless at what they were saying. He opened his mouth to speak, "Well... I hate to break this festive time but.." Chloe looked up at him shock. She couldn't believe his insensitivity, "Clark is still alive."

Both Chloe and Kara looked at him in utter shock, waiting for an explanation.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Lois sat on the couch keeping her eyes on her son, who didn't react to their surroundings. She had him on her lap and kept stroking his back.

Chris pulled away to face Lois, "It's all my fault Momma. I should've never ran away I'm sorry!"

Lois pulled Chris back against her chest, "Shhh. I don't ever want you to think any of this was your fault Chris. You didn't do anything wrong you hear me?"

Chris nodded against her chest and said quietly, "I don't hate you Momma..."

Lois started to cry again, "I know baby I know." She was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe Clark was gone. It was all her fault. If she hadn't waited this long to tell her son about his father, he would've never ran away. Lois' heart started to ache, ready to shatter. The love of her life was gone for good. She never gave him a chance. She never got to tell him she loves him one last time. She shouldn't have pushed him away. They could've had more time together. Her life was being so cruel. All she wanted to do was cry. As if she hasn't cried enough in her lifetime. She continued to rock her son back and forth in silence.

"Lois." Lois suddenly opened her eyes at the sound of that familiar voice. It was Clark's voice. Was she hallucinating? She slowly looked up at the direction where she heard the voice. Right before her eyes, she saw Clark standing in her doorway, with his clothes shredded and burn marks everywhere.

Lois started to choke, she thought she was dreaming, "C-Clark!"

Chris suddenly turned around at his mother's voice and saw Clark standing before him. Chris' eyes widened and he jumped out of his mother's arms, "DADDY!" He super sped towards Clark and jumped into his arms. Clark held his son so close. He kissed the top of his head. As he opened his eyes, he saw Lois walk towards them and wrap her arms around the two boys. She pulled back to see Clark's face. She cupped his face, and crushed her lips against his, Clark wrapped his arms around them in a tight embrace, with their son in between them with the biggest smile on his face.

"How did you survive?" Lois managed to ask with tears in her eyes.

Clark sighed, "Since the meteor couldn't affect him, Bart ran as fast as he could and he pushed me far away from the explosion so it wouldn't kill me." They all turned to see Bart standing proudly, but silently so that no one noticed him there. Clark kept his eyes on his friend, "He saved my life. I owe you one Bart."

Bart waved his hand at Clark, "Don't mention it Amigo. If anything, this was me owing you for all those times you saved me. We thought we lost you for a sec when you didn't wake up. He managed to recover from it-"

Lois ran up to Bart, and hugged him, kissing him all over his face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bart!" Bart started blushing.

"Alright! My work here is done, see ya later boy scout! Oliver needs me back at Watchtower."

Clark was left alone with his family, Chris tightened his grip around his neck, he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry." Both Clark and Lois looked at him, Chris continued, "I'm sorry I caused all of this."

Lois shook her head, "I'm sorry baby." Lois looked at Clark, "I'm sorry I kept you from knowing your father. I should've told you who he was years ago. He is, amazing, selfless, brave, very loving. He loves you more than anything Chris." Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against her forehead. When he pulled away, he pressed his lips on Chris' forehead.

"I love you Chris."

Chris looked up at his father, "I love you too Daddy." He smiled to himself, "Superman."

Clark chuckled, he hugged him tighter, "You're _my_ Superboy." Chris grinned and hugged his father. Lois started crying of happiness. Her Clark was back. Her family was together again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Clark was staring down at a picture frame of him and Lois, bringing Chris home for the first time from the hospital. He pressed his fingers against the glass holding the picture in place. He smiled down at it, feeling a moment of familiar happiness like never before. He heard Lois coming down the stairs holding a box full of Clark's stuff. "Okay I just finished out your room. If you could just help a tiny bit that would be greatly appreciated!" She dropped the box at Clark's feet, breathing hard from the heavy duty work. Clark smiled at her, she wiped her forehead, "Seriously Smallville, I love you, but where the hell are we gonna put all this stuff! I've lived in my condo long enough to know I don't have room for all of this. Sorry to break it to you, but we're gonna have to make some cutbacks."

Clark laughed at her, "We don't need to make any cutbacks."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't tell me you changed your mind again! We just finished deciding to live in the condo after insisting on staying at the farm again. Make up your mind Superman!"

Clark chuckled, "I have a surprise for you." He put one hand on her back, and the other under her legs as he lifted her in his arms, "Close your eyes Lo." Lois raised her eyebrow, Clark rolled his eyes, "Trust me. Keep' em closed." Lois did as he asked as Clark sped out of the Kent Farm towards a neighbourhood in Metropolis close to Chris' school. Lois kept her eyes shut as he came to an abrupt stop and set her down. "Keep them closed."

Lois huffed, "If I was peeking, you would know Clark." Clark laughed. He stood behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. He started to walk which made her walk with him leading her from behind. Lois gripped his wrists. Clark finally came to a stop and took his hands off her eyes. She still kept them shut.

Clark rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear, "Open them baby." Lois did as he asked and opened her eyes to a beautiful 2 story house, with a white picket fence and a terrace.

Lois' eyes widened, "Clark!"

She heard a jingling noise beside her ear. She turned her face to see Clark dangling a pair of keys at her face. "Surprise." He said with a grin.

Lois' jaw dropped, "You didn't!" Lois snatched the keys from him.

"Oh I did." Lois started laughing and screaming. She jumped in his arms as he caught her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they laughed together.

"Oh my gosh." She then stopped her happy train and stared at him, squinting, Clark started to get scared at her sudden change of expression. Lois pointed her finger at him, "The last time you bought me a place, it was a sign that you were leaving us."

Clark set her down on the ground and cupped her face, "Lois. Trust me honey. I'm not going anywhere without you. If I was going anywhere, I'd be taking you and Chris with me. Even if it was to another planet."

Lois laughed, "You're going overboard there."

Clark raised his eyebrow, "You think I'm kidding?" Lois stopped smiling, he was being serious? Clark relaxed his face and stroked her nose with his, giving her a little peck on the nose. "You wanna see our new house?" Lois' face lightened up and she ran to the door and unlocked it.

She waited for Clark, and gestured her hand, "After you handsome." Clark smirked at her and picked her up as she continued to laugh in his arms as they entered their new house. Lois gasped, "Clark Kent. You already moved us in!" Her furniture from the condo was already set up inside, picture frames of her family were hung up.

"Do you like it? I know you usually want us to do the moving together the human way. We can still do that-" She placed a finger on his mouth.

"Are you kidding? I've been moving the human way too many times in my life. I'll leave this moving to Superman! I'm sick of the moving! I just wanna live somewhere already." They laughed together. Lois thought for a moment. "You know." She placed her lips gently on his, "I still need to evaluate this place." She kept placing light kisses all over his face. "You need to show me the bedroom honey." She started to kiss down his neck, at the base of his throat.

Clark couldn't keep his breathing intact with Lois' lips on him. He suddenly picked her up and sped them upstairs to the bedroom. He gently dropped her on her back on the bed. Clark crawled on top of her, lifting up her shirt and kissing her stomach. He brushed his lips against her body up to her chest and worked up to her neck. Lois breathed in heavily, Clark looked up at her, "I missed you Lois."

Lois stroked his hair back. "I missed you more."

Clark shook his head, "Not possible!" He crushed his lips against hers hungrily. "I've waited so long for this."

Lois gasped against his touch, "And now we can have it all." She started to lift up his shirt. He helped her take it off as she caressed her hands all over his body. They started to take each other's clothes off. Clark grabbed the back of her head and bit the bottom of her lip as she wrapped her legs around him. Lois let him enter her and they moved in sync together until they reached their climax.

Lois had fallen asleep. Clark had been watching her the whole time, admiring her beauty. Her bare back was facing him as he lightly traced circles with his fingers on her back. He wanted this moment forever, as he stared at her, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life loving her. Clark thought for a moment and made a decision he knew he wanted to do ever since he came back.

Lois' eyes fluttered open, she turned over and stroked her hand over Clark's side of the bed. She opened her eyes to see that he wasn't there. The pillow next to her was empty. She looked around to see Clark sitting on the edge of the bed staring back at her smiling. He was wearing just his pants, with no shirt. Lois sat up, covering herself with the white sheets. She stroked his face, smiling as he spoke softly, "You're beautiful when you sleep." Lois turned away shyly. Clark took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

Lois swallowed as she saw his expression, "What's wrong?"

Clark thought for a while, "Do you think I can be a good father to him? Do you think I'll be good enough?"

Lois continued to stroked his hair, she smiled faintly at him, "Of course you are. You're a natural, you always had it in you to be the best father he can possibly have. My heart knows it Smallville. I knew it from the moment you came back to us."

Clark smiled back at her, "I missed you calling me that."

Lois pursed her lips, "I missed saying it."

Clark gulped and pulled something out of his pants pocket. He presented her with a black box, Lois gasped quietly as he opened it to see a diamond ring, she looked up at him with wide eyes, "Marry me Lois. Marry me again. I've fallen more in love with you than I could possibly imagine. I want to renew my vows with you Lois Lane."

Lois covered her mouth with her hand, tears streamed down her face. She nodded vigorously, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you again!" She couldn't stop the big grin that appeared on her face. Clark reflected the smile on himself as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "I love you Smallville."

"I love you Lois." Clark pressed his lips against hers as he leaned over her, causing her to fall back on the bed. They made love together again that night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

She looked back at the mirror, taking in a deep breath nervously. She swallowed hard as Chloe walked in gasping, "Awww, you look even more beautiful than your first wedding."

Lois smirked and rolled her eyes, "Thanks Chlo. You're looking bigger than usual."

Chloe squinted at her, she stuck her index finger up at Lois, "Watch it missy. I'm getting very sensitive over my weight." Her voice started to go into a higher pitched as tears started to form her eyes.

Lois widened her eyes and walked over to hug her cousin, "Ohhh I'm sorry Chlo. You still look gorgeous as hell."

"Really?" Chloe sniffled, "What if I stay fat like this forever?"

Lois stroked her back, "You won't! It's just the hormones talking!"

Chloe sniffed, "You're right. Besides, this is your day. How are you feeling. Getting cold feet yet?"

Lois laughed, "I've done this before, cold feet is the last thing on my mind. I can't wait to marry him again." She looked back at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short simple white dress that stopped just above the knees, with a halter neckline. Her hair had grown longer, so she was able to make it into a loose bun which was placed at the side of her head.

Chloe walked up to her cousin, "I have something to make you more perfect."

Lois smiled as she turned around, "And what is that?"

Chloe took out a red rose headpiece, Lois gasped, "Chloe it's beautiful." Chloe clipped the flower behind her ear.

"Ollie gave this to me as a wedding gift. And now I'm giving it to you. I find it's brought some good luck to us and I thought you and Clark could use some. I figured you would like to have something borrowed since it was the only thing missing."

Lois nodded, "Dress is something new, my blue sapphire earrings are something blue of course, and our rings are something old." She grinned to herself.

Chloe grinned at her, "It's good that you guys are using your original wedding rings. It's been long overdue since you had a ring on your finger." Lois chuckled. They both heard a knock on the door.

They turned to see Diana peeking in, "Is the bride ready to renew her vows."

Lois slowly sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Okay that seems about right." Clark finished fixing Chris' bow tie. "You're gonna be the most handsome one today."<p>

Chris straightened his bow tie like a grown up, he turned back to his dad, "Hey daddy, when you first married Momma, was it the best day ever?"

Clark chuckled, fixing up his own tie, "I think that was my second best day. My first best day ever was the day you were born kiddo." He knelt down in front of his son. "Now you're gonna be walking down the aisle before me and your Momma do. You're gonna be standing next to me, holding these." Clark held out a box with both his and Lois' gold wedding rings.

Chris' jaw dropped, "Whoa! Treasure!"

Clark chuckled, "I trust you won't lose them so be extra careful with these."

Chris put his hand on his chest where his heart was, "Cross my heart I won't lose them!"

"I know you won't" Clark tasselled Chris' hair and tied his shoes for him.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door, he turned around to see Lois standing before him with the biggest smile on her face. Clark's lips parted as he was stunned to see the beautiful woman standing before him. She was holding a small bouquet of lilies as she took a couple steps to her boys, "Clark Kent, you ready to marry me again?"

Clark walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Absolutely."

Lois chuckled as he placed a kiss on her lips, they suddenly broke the kiss when they heard their son making disgusted noises. Lois laughed under her breath against his chest. Clark turned to Chris, "You ready best man?"

Chris nodded rapidly and raced out of the room, Lois wrapped her arms around his as they walked out of the room together. It was a beautiful small ceremony in the backyard of their new home. Chloe and Kara had decorated the place with a white flower pedal aisle and a grand white arch filled with flowers and ribbons. Chris walked slowly and steady as he rehearsed before with Oliver. He gripped the box holding the rings tightly. The guests who were present was the entire JLA crew, Martha, and Chloe. Not so far behind were Clark and Lois arm in arm as they walked together with smiles on their faces. Once they got up to the arch, Lois handed Chloe her bouquet and turned to Clark holding both of his hands staring back at him lovingly.

The minister started the ceremony, "Friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today to witness the renewal of a commitment. A commitment between Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent. To love one another, unconditionally and endlessly. Clark and Lois, there are many things I can say to the two of you today. But instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other. Lois..." He gave the attention to Lois. It was her time to say her vows to Clark.

She took a deep breath and squeezed Clark's hands, "Clark, it's said that, love is not love which alters when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change. True love remains the same. We've been through a roller coaster of obstacles in this hectic relationship. I never admitted it before, but my love for you never faltered during those times. I have always believed in you. I have always believed you would come back to me, because that's how strong our love for each other is. I feel safe around you. You give me a kind of hope which can never be taken away. I gave you my heart, and even when we fall short, I promise to always have hope that we'll find our way back. You give me that feeling that I know you would make sure that everything will be okay. I believe with all my heart that we have a love that will not alter. I have always loved you, and I will stand by you through anything that comes our way. You gave me the kind of happiness that I never thought I could find in my life. Without you, I would still be lost. I promise to never give up on us no matter what kind of weight falls on our shoulders. This I vow today."

Hearing her words made Clark's heart sink, he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, smiling back at her as he wiped a tear at the corner of her eye. "Clark..." The minister proceeded to Clark to say his vows.

Clark began, "You said long ago, when I was conflicted with letting go with someone I thought I was destined to be with, that one day, when I crack open that piggy bank jar saved up for a bike, I might come to realize, I wasn't just saving for a bike... I've really been saving for a Harley. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I've found my Harley Lois. It was you all along." Lois grinned back at him, remembering the advice she gave him when he was pawning over Lana. Clark continued, "I've made mistakes in the past that I can't take back. But you've given me a second chance to make things right. I will forever be grateful for that. Today, I renew my promise, to try always to bring out my quality of compassion, integrity, and reprise my role as a loving father and husband. I believe that our love can free us from the weight and the pain of life. That doesn't mean it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. I've found strength in myself with you. You give me strength. And you complete me, my other half. That is why I wanted to marry you all over again, and show you how my love for you will always grow. With every moment passing by from this point, Lois I promise you that I will spend every day making you happy, because that's all that matters to me, as long as I have you by my side, I am complete. This I vow today."

Lois mouthed the words 'I love you' to Clark, who mouthed them back to her. The minister started his speech again, "Lois, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promise to uphold."

Chris handed her Clark's ring, she smiled back at her son as she slipped the ring on Clark's finger, she looked up into his eyes, "I do."

"Clark, on this day, do you reconfirm and rededicate yourself to the vows you promise to uphold."

Clark stroked his son's hair once he handed him Lois' wedding ring. Clark slipped it on Lois' finger and kissed it, "I do."

"And now, before the eyes of god, I now pronounce you husband and wife once again. You may kiss your bride."

Clark bent down and swooped Lois into his arms while pressing his lips against hers, "Finally! I love you so much Lo."

Lois moaned against his lips, "I love you too husband. I am proud to be a Kent once again!" Clark chuckled, causing him to breathe into Lois' mouth. They heard clapping all around them as they finally broke their kiss reluctantly.

Clark bent down and picked up his son, Chris hugged both of his parents and whispered to them, "I love you Momma, and Daddy." They both had huge smiles on their faces as Clark hugged his son and kissed his once again new bride.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Lois knocked on the door impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. Clark grimaced and put his arm around her, "Lois you need to relax, they're just settling in."

Lois smiled and hugged him back, "I can't help it! I'm so excited to see her! I mean look even Chris is just as excited as me." They both looked down at their son who was continuously banging on the door.

Clark chuckled, "Chris they're coming to the door. They don't have super speed like you and me."

Chris pouted, "I can get to the door faster than this even without my super sp-" Before he could finish his sentence, Oliver opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Happy baby day!" Lois exclaimed walking in before Oliver could get a single word out.

Chris ran up to Oliver and jumped into his arms, "Uncle Ollie!"

"Hey buddy! Hey legs, Clark." He nodded to everyone, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Lois rolled her eyes, "We would've come and visited at the hospital, but we figured it'd be best for you guys to settle in. Where is she?" Lois was starting to get excited when Oliver pointed her to the direction where Chloe was. Lois ran away as the guys heard the girls screaming at each other of joy.

Clark chuckled and turned to Oliver, "How's fatherhood so far?"

Oliver sighed, "Honestly, in these past 24hrs, I can't stop holding my girl. I didn't even want to get away to get the door."

Chris scowled at Oliver, "See daddy! He _made_ us wait outside!"

They all laughed together, Clark shook Oliver's hands, "Congrats Ollie."

Oliver smiled back at him, "Thank you Clark."

They walked towards the den where Chloe was sitting beside Lois who was holding her newborn baby girl. Chloe's face lightened up when she saw Clark, "Clark!"

Clark bent down and kissed Chloe's cheek, "How are you feeling Chlo?"

Chloe moved a piece of hair out of her face, "It's tiring, baby can't stop crying at night."

"Oh get used to that. Pretty soon you'll become a zombie Momma." Lois said as she stroked the baby's face gently with her finger, "But this girl is so adorable I could just eat her!" Clark chuckled as he bent down. Lois gently placed the baby in his arms.

Clark's jaw dropped as he stared back at her, "She's beautiful Chloe."

Chloe smiled, as Oliver said, "Just like her mother."

Chloe got up and kissed Oliver and took Chris in her arms hugging him tightly, as she turned to Clark, "Meet your niece, Isabelle Joanne Queen."

Lois grasped her chest, "You gave her my middle name?"

Chloe grinned, "Of course. You've always been here for us Lo. She deserves to have a part of you with her."

"Aww that's so sweet you guys. She has me as her awesome aunt, godmother and now my middle name!"

They all laughed together, Clark couldn't keep his eyes off the little baby in his arms, remembering the times he held Chris as a baby. Tears formed in his eyes, he handed the baby over to Oliver. No one noticed his expression except for Lois. "She's amazing you guys. Don't ever take her for granted." They nodded to Clark as he walked away to the balcony. Oliver and Chloe stared at Lois in confusion. Lois walked after Clark.

Chloe put Chris down on the couch, "You wanna hold her Chris?"

Chris nodded excitedly, Oliver chuckled, he gently placed Isabelle on Chris' lap as Chris supported her head with his arm. Chris looked at her face in awe, "What do you think? Something eh?" Oliver said while sitting himself beside them.

"She's soo small!"

Chloe chuckled, "She'll grow up fast. Pretty soon you'll be just as close with her like Lois and I are. You guys will be the best of cousins. I just know it. Sullivan's and Lanes stick together!" She kissed her nephew's forehead.

Chris laughed at her comment, "That's like something grandpa Sam would say." Both Oliver and Chloe chuckled.

Lois walked up to Clark, who's back was towards her, looking out the window, gripping the balcony banister. Lois gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "You okay Smallville?"

Clark started breathing heavily, "I missed so much." Lois was confused, she made him turn towards her, Clark continued, "I didn't even get to hold my son for a year. I left when he was only a baby. I didn't even get to see his first birthday, his first words, first steps, first day of school. I missed his whole childhood. I let him down Lois."

Lois couldn't believe what Clark was saying, "Clark. You would never let him down. He knows you were always there for him. Would a absentee parent come back and make things right? You are anything but a disappointment to him. You are his hero in so many ways. So you missed a few things with him growing up. But do you realize how many more firsts there are? You're here now. We still have his first day of high school, first kiss, first girlfriend, first day of college, graduation, wedding, his first flight..." Clark looked into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile, "You still have to show him so much about his powers. He's just started his life. You're here now Clark. Don't you dare think about how much you've missed. Think about how much more you're going to see! We have all the time in the world now."

She cupped his face in her hands, and pressed her forehead against his. "I have a surprise for you actually." She pulled out something from her pocket and unfolded it. Clark opened it up and read the headline. _Man of Steel Returns to Metropolis, _Clark looked up at her, she looked at him smiling, "Perry has been on my ass for this. I've finally finished it, I wanted you to be the first to read it before it was published tomorrow morning. Metropolis' hero is back and so is your son's. I've forgiven you for leaving, and I understand why you did it. When he's old enough, he's not gonna hate you because you missed the first four years of his life. He's gonna love you for being there every day after that. You've made things right. You brought our family together again by coming back to us." She tilted her head to the side, "That's why I love you so much."

Clark smiled up at Lois and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her body close to his, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth which let him slip his tongue in as they stroked against each other's. Once he pulled away, Lois was left gasping, "You really know how take my breath away Smallville."

Clark smiled back at her, "Thank you Lois." Lois nodded, she licked her lips and walked back inside, pulling his hand behind her.

"Come on. Let's go see our son." Clark nodded and walked with his wife, holding on tightly to her hand as they watched their son holding the new addition to their happy family. Once Chloe took her to feed her, Clark walked up to Chris and picked him up into his arms.

"I love you son."

"I love you too Daddy." Clark smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He was going to spend the rest of his life here on Earth, taking care of his son and loving his wife like he always should've. Lois reassured him that they were safer and happier with him around. Clark decided form here on, his family will be protected by him, and Metropolis would be protected once again by Superman.

**THE END:) !**


End file.
